


I don’t know what to do !

by HanakasFictions (HanakaLu)



Series: Whatever I want [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... I’ll add tags later, And a good mother, Blaise is an idiot but everyone love him, But Less now, Drama, Flachback, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry’s so done with it !, Humor, Humour, Independent!Harry, I’m not sure, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Narcissa is a good Grandma, POV Outsider, Romance, Weasley Bashing, flash back, powerful!Harry, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakaLu/pseuds/HanakasFictions
Summary: After all was said and done, the Weasleys went home. Two months passed, Harry and Draco returned to England permanently. Did things change? Was Harry able to forgive? Is there going to be a happy ending for everyone?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Whatever I want [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633486
Comments: 70
Kudos: 261





	1. Foreword/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is the sequel of « Whatever I want »! I hope you’ll enjoy it. (Because I HAVE enjoyed write it (even four years after « Whatever I want » in French! »

The Weasleys had returned to the Burrow after that long conversation with Harry, still in shock at what had just happened. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly didn’t wanna make an effort... They weren’t ready for that. All four of them had high ideals about what should’ve happened after the war, and they didn’t want to let them go, no matter what Harry had just made them understand.

Arthur, Charlie and Bill, on the other hand, had mixed feelings. They understood Harry's need to rebuild his life and do it HIS way. Without listening to what other people were telling him... They had also understood why he had left during those five years, he had the right to do so. Perfectly within his rights. However, they didn't want to hurt the first four either. They didn't know what to think

The twins, on the other hand, had absolutely no hesitation. They were both on Harry's side. Damn it, Harry had sacrificed everything for this war... No childhood, no teenage years... If he had found happiness that way... With Draco. No one had the right to say anything. No one had the right to interfere. Just to accept.

« What are we gonna do now? » Asked Hermione.

« Wait for Harry to come to his senses. » Ron answered.

« I don't think it's going to happen like that. » Replied Charlie, « Harry made it clear that he had made his life whole again. That he was happy the way he was. Whether we're part of it or not doesn't matter to him anymore. The effort must come from our side, not his. »

« But... how can we accept his relationship with... With him! » Ginny cried out, « what am I going to do now? »

« It's simple, said Fred, you have two options... »

« Either you accept that fact and work hard to regain Harry's friendship and trust... » continued George.

« Or you don't accept it, and you're out of his life permanently. Either way, it's your choice, Harry gets what he needs. He won't try to hold you back, he said so. As for us, George and I know what we're going to do. » Concluded Fred as he stood up.

Everyone in the room watched them leave without saying anything. They were right. He knew it. But it was just hard to swallow.

* * *

For their part, Draco and Harry were at the window, watching the rain that had just begun to fall. Draco behind the brunette, arms around his waist... They were going back to America the next day. They had a lot of things to prepare before they went back to England for good. They couldn't bring themselves to go to bed, they knew sleep wouldn't come...

« What's gonna happen now » Harry whispered.

« Only time will tell... »

« I don't even know if I want them back in my life... our lives. »

« ... We're going to do what we do so well, Love, deal with everything when it happens. We've got our lives, and I know the twins are with us. We have to make the right choices to protect Gab' too... » Says Draco with his head in Harry's hair.

« I'm sure it's gonna be tough coming back here. » Harry sighed.

* * *

About two months had passed, Harry, Draco and little Gabriel had finally moved into their new home. No one knew about it yet. But they knew that once the news had reached everyone, it would be weeks, even months, of hard work ahead of them.

_**What were they going to do? What was going to happen?** _


	2. Chapter 01.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> So the Chapter 01 is here ! (All’s closed at home so I’ve the time to translate...)
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it ! 
> 
> Stay safe, and see you soon !  
> Marie!

Harry, Draco and their little family were now settled into their new home. Everything was going well, even though they hadn’t been out much so far, except perhaps in Muggle London to do their shopping and grocery. The Weasleys hadn’t appeared, even though the Wizarding World was aware of their big return.

Their relationship had caused a great scandal. Although they knew that the brunette with emerald eyes was now married, thanks to the ring he wore on his finger on the day of his speech, they did not know who the lucky one was. When they learned that his husband was in fact Draco, known to be the son of a Death Eather and to be one himself, the news didn't go over well and many had tried to find out where they lived. To no avail. Draco was a powerful wizard. Harry even more so. They had managed to stay well hidden. More so with the help of the Twins.

The twins had been the only Weasley that the couple had seen. Neither Ron, Hermione, Ginny or Molly had appeared (being the four most stubborn people Harry had ever known.) Charlie had returned to Romania. Arthur and Bill had been helping out with the ministry, which was just as annoying as the rest. So the couple decided to give things time to cool down a bit.

Everything was going well. But for how much longer?

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, a few weeks after the couple's return to England. They had decided to meet the twins at The Leaky Claudron as it had been a while since they had last seen each other. And as the twins were more or less the only ones Harry had kept in touch with and were happily accepting of his relationship with Draco, it was a pleasure to spend time with them.

What they did not foresee, however, was that Hermione, Ron and Ginny had the same idea as they had and were therefore in the same place as they were. But they decided to ignore them by sitting at a table further away and waiting for their friends to arrive.

« Do you think they're gonna be a problem? » Asked nonchalantly Draco.

« Who knows... you can never be sure of anything with them, » sighed Harry in reply, « we'll see if anything happens. But for all we can blame them, I don't think they're ready to cause a scene in such a crowded place. At least I hope not. »

« It would be a bit annoying, actually... »

« Especially since it's the first time we've been able to leave Gab' with your mother without him causing a scene, I just want to enjoy an afternoon between us and the twins without any problem. »

They continued to speak softly for a few minutes, a silencing spell around them so that no one would listen. - Being known in the Wizarding World could be quite tiring...- They were so engrossed in their own world that they couldn’t see the two figures approaching them.

« Yo, lovers, » saluted a redhead.

« You're not so careful when you're in a relatively hostile place, are you? » Continued the second red-head.

« Oh, don't worry, we're big enough to defend ourselves if anyone is stupid enough to even try something against us, » Harry replied leaning back in his chair and smiling, « Isn't that right, Love? »

« Quite so, » replied the blonde, with a smile similar to his companion's.

The twins were in no doubt that between the two of them, the couple must’ve been more powerful than all the Wizards in Great Britain combined. It didn’t seem like much of a challenge to them, actually...

« Are you going to sit or are you going to stand all the time? » Asked the Brunette suddenly.

« I think we’re going to sit down, » Fred started.

« Especially since with our arrival, the silencing spell you cast is gone, so I think the walls have now ears, » George continued.

Once seated and the spell was well re-established, the four young adults finally relaxed.

« I’m sorry we didn’t get to see each other before now, but between settling score with the rest of your family, returning to the US and moving back here with Gab’, it’s been weeks of Hell. » Harry says sarcastically.

« We can understand that, indeed. Then it’s not like we haven’t kept in touch, I mean, Owls exist for a reason, » George replied.

« And it’s a good thing that Harry taught you the joys of the Muggle cell phone, so much more discreet in the Wizarding World, » laughed Draco, « even thought it was quite eventful at first, wasn’t it? »

« Oh don’t be a such smartass Draco, » Harry replied, « I’m not sure you did better than them, huh. »

« Aren’t you supposed to be very much in love with me and always be on y side? »

« Not when it’s more fun and interesting to be on the other side, » Harry said while sticking his tongue at Draco.

« I wish I could’ve seen Draco when he learned to use a Muggle phone, » Fred laughed.

« Ah, that was so epic, » sighed Harry, « totally epic, indeed. »

« Good thing Gabriel wasn’t brun yet, » said Draco, « or I wouldn’t have had any credibility... »

* * *

On the other side of the room, three other people were watching - more or less - subtly HArry, Draco and the twins, who seemed to be having a very good time, laughing. Both the blond and the dark-haired looked like lovers. In love and so happy. And even though they didn’t want to admit it... They made a beautiful couple... As long as we didn’t know who the blond guy was.

« I don’t get it, » moans Ginny, « what’s that blond weasel got that I don’t? »

« Nothing, Gin’, » replied Hermione, « you’re a great person. I don’t understand it any more than you do. »

« He should be married to me, have a child with me. Be happy. »

« The thing is, » Ron began, « how did it fo from « Harry wins the War. » then, « Harry goes away for five years without telling anyone, » to « Harry comes back married to an Death Eather bastard and with a kid? » There’s something wrong with that story. »

« And he won’t talk to us... » Hermione sighed, « It’s so complicated! »

The three turned once again towards the table further away.

Trying as hard as they could to listen but not being able to hear anything, it was frustrating. Frustrating because normally it should have been them, instead of the twins and the blond guy. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be his best friends. They were supposed to do everything together. Ginny, even if they had finally decided not to get together, should still have been partners and friends with Harry. But they weren't, and they were wondering where it all went wrong. And if it could be fixed, because they knew the twins were right, even though they didn't want to admit it, Harry had given them a choice. All the cards were in their hands now. All they had to do was make the right decisions.

* * *

« You're kidding me, right? » Laughs Fred.

« I'm totally serious. He thought that was an object of evil coming for revenge. Revenge for what? I don't know. » Replied Harry laughing, « It took me over two hours to convince him that, « No, love, it's not going to cast a spell on you. Yes, I'm sure it's totally safe. Yes, Draco, it's used for communication. If the Muggles can do it, I'm sure you can too. No, it won't explode in your hands, I promise. » That was hilarious. Long, but hilarious. »

« I'll take your word for it. »

« No one ever takes me seriously anyway. I'm alone in the world, » Sulked Draco.

« Don't worry, my friend, I understand you. I thought the same thing when I first held that devil's object, » said George, raising his glass to the blonde.

Harry let them talk to each other for a while, his gaze passing across the room. Everyone in the room was looking in their direction, nothing surprising or new for the dark-haired man. His gaze stopped on Ron, Hermione and Ginny's table, the neutral expression, leaving nothing to show. His emerald green eyes had no emotion. He looked into Hermione's eyes, and Hermione's eyes widened somewhat, giving the impression that she resisted the urge to turn her head.

Strange, Harry thought. He knew that Hermione normally worked on Saturdays. She shouldn't have been here at the moment. His gaze hardened a little, still fixed on the three of them. He raised an eyebrow, startled them, then sighed and turned again to the people at his own table.

« Tell me, twins, » he began in a neutral tone, « is there any reason why these members of your family should be here at the same time as us, when I know (thanks to you) that they shouldn't be here, Hermione having to work? »

Draco's eyebrows raised, a characteristic mark in the Malfoy family, turning his gaze to the twins in the same way Harry had just done. Harry was still waiting for an answer from the two identical redheads.

« How can I say this to you... » Giggled nervously George, « it could be, maybe, it's not sure... That they heard us talking? »

« That they heard you talking? » Asked Harry skeptical.

« That's what I mean... We were at the Burrow you know, almost a month ago now, because still, our father lives there and then Bill was there, for once, so we decided to agree to eat there, and you know the "mobile phone" that you force us to have with us always? Well... that was with us then. » Fred continued.

« And... ? » Questionna Draco.

« Well, you see, this will make you laugh... »

« I doubt it, but try anyway, » Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

―――――

_It was a beautiful Sunday in the late afternoon at the Burrow, the weather was good, laughter could be heard coming from the living room where everyone was gathered, waiting to eat. An ordinary Sunday evening at the Weasley's, then. Especially since for the first time in a long time, the twins were present, which was quite rare lately, claiming too much work to do each week, everyone was happy to have them here, with them._

_No one had really talked about Harry since the big confrontation after five long years of absence, all of them still being totally lost and not knowing how to react. They all had their own opinions on the matter, but it was an unspoken agreement between them not to talk about it for the time being. No one had any news, and although Hermione, Ginny and Molly had tried to go back two days later to try to convince Harry again that what he was doing was a mistake, he was no longer in the house. He wasn't in England at all. And ever since then, it's been radio silence. And most of them had gotten it into their heads that they'd never see Harry again. That he was gone for good._

_However, as much as they had not heard from Harry, the twins had kept in touch with him since his departure almost six years ago. They had always understood why Harry had left and why he had decided to cut off contact with their family. They had always supported him in a non-judgmental way, taking the time to try to understand. The dark-haired man had always been grateful, and had given them news fairly regularly (without saying exactly where he was...) under the sole rule of not telling anyone._

_So it was Sunday, and there was some tension in the house, probably due to the presence of the twins, who had been the only ones openly supporting Harry, but nobody commented on this, and everything seemed normal from an outside point of view. Molly was in the kitchen, probably finishing dinner, the twins, Bill, Hermione, Ginny and Arthur were in the living room, talking about things and so on, when all of a sudden a "beep" sounded in the room, ending the conversation in progress. All eyes turned to Fred and George, where the sound seemed to come from._

_« What was that noise? » Asked Ron._

_« Oh... um. My phone, » Fred answered._

_« Your what? »_

_« Phone Ron, I thought you knew what it was. Or have you forgotten that you have a father who's a big fan of all this stuff from the Muggle world? » Retorted George._

_« It's not like I know everything about our father's interests," grumbled the younger one._

_Fred took out his phone and smiled when he saw who had just sent him a message, Arthur looked at the object with barely masked curiosity, Ron and Ginny didn't really know what he was seeing but looked anyway, and Bill seemed to have disappeared into thin air, (probably into the kitchen with Molly)._

_« I didn't know that you knew about telephones, » Hermione said softly, « or even that you used one. The world of wizards knows nothing about them, so I don't see the need for you to have one. »_

_« That's true, and even if you're curious about everything that happens and like to experiment with new things for your shop, I'm not sure you can sell this... thing! » Ginny continued._

_« Oh, it's not about selling, » Fred said in an absent-minded way as he tapped his phone._

_« Then what's it for? » Questioned Ron, who had apparently finished sulking._

_The twins looked at each other, seeming to communicate by eye contact. Did they have to tell the truth? Or lie? It wasn't as if they could really lie to others, it was obvious, especially with Hermione in the room. The only solution was to tell the truth, yes, but it couldn't go well. So George opened his mouth to answer when Molly and Bill came out of the kitchen to join them with drinks._

_« Thank you, Molly, » said Hermione, « so the answer to our question? »_

_« Harry gave it to us some time ago, » said George hesitantly._

_« He said it would be more practical than the owls, knowing that he was quite often among the Muggles » continued Fred._

_Silence followed this statement. No one expected that answer, although on reflection it was indeed the only logical answer there could be._

_« And so... You kept in touch with him? » Arthur asked carefully._

_« Hm... yeah, » Fred replied, « we never really cut off contact with him, he more or less always gave news... »_

_-« Never said where he was, or what he was doing. But he told us he was fine, » continued George._

_« Why you and not us? » Ginny complained._

_« Because he wouldn't listen to you lecture him all day long? Because he didn't want to just hear your opinions? Because he wanted freedom and apparently we were giving it to him? Without judging him, without asking him any questions and without telling him what to do? » Fred exclaimed._

_« And he was right not to contact you, considering what happened a few weeks ago... » gets George angry, « you'll never change, will you? Instead of complaining, be happy that at least one of us could hear from him and know that he wasn't just dead somewhere, instead of complaining all the time because he didn't choose you! »_

_Instead of waiting for an answer, the two men got up and went to their old room to calm down. What they didn't see, however, was that the others had waited to hear a door slam and then walked in the same direction and stuck their ears to the door, a spell cast by Hermione to hide the sound of their footsteps, so that the two older men couldn't hear them if they spoke._

_« They get on my nerves, » Fred grunted as he threw himself on the bed in the room._

_« Hm', I totally understand, but if we have to react like this every time, we're going to end up with a lot of ulcers before we're thirty, » George answered._

_« You're not totally wrong, but still! »_

_« Don't worry about it! It's not like we're not used to it, » George laughed bitterly._

_On the other side of the door, Hermione grimaced, because in a way the twins weren't wrong, at least they could have stayed calm and not gotten carried away like that. The curly-haired brunette sighed and went back to listen._

_« I assume the message was from Harry? » George finally asked._

_« Nope, from Draco, » laughed Fred, « I honestly don't know how Harry managed to convince him to use this thing when he was totally against it at first, but hey... »_

_« Ha...I understand it, » sighed George, « So, what did he want? »_

_« He said that normally they was arriving in England in two weeks, and by the time the move is over and he's settled in, he should be well settled within a month, he wanted to know if we wanted to go for a drink to celebrate their return to hell? »_

_« Totally. Although I don't understand why they want to come back if they hate the place so much. »_

_Ginny squealed a little, Ron... ...did the Ron thing and Hermione widened her eyes. Harry was coming back. He was coming back to live here! It was huge news!_

_« Apparently they want Gabriel to get used to all this mess, so that the shock is not too great later on, » Fred explained, « especially since they want the kid to go to Hogwarts. »_

_« I thought they wanted to put him in another school? »_

_« Same, but after thinking about it, Hogwarts seemed to be the best option from what I understood. It was Harry's home for seven years after all, and Draco's refuge in its darkest moments. »_

_« I can understand that. And I think even though it might be hard for Gab', he has a right to know. »_

_« At worst, if it goes too badly, they can always change schools... » sighed Fred, « and besides, Draco's parents are still here. Narcissa's still at the manor. And Lucius should be able to return in a little while, since end-of-war circumstances helped him avoid Azkaban... »_

_« Yeah, Harry gets along really well with them, and Gabriel loves his grandparents. That makes more sense. »_

_« No, no, no, no, no. There's nothing logical about this, » thought all the spies behind the door, « it's totally crazy. Unimaginable. What the hell is Harry thinking? »_

_« So in a month's time at the Leaky Cauldron said Draco, » conclude Fred._

_« No problem. It'll be good to have them home at last! » Smile, George._

_The conversation ended. The three eavesdroppers at the doors went downstairs. No one saw the twins until they came home..._

―――――

« I think we forgot to put the silencing spell before we spoke, » finished George after telling the story, « we were so pissed off... »

« You guys are honestly champions, » said Draco bursting out laughing, « congratulation! »

« At least that made his day, » smile softly Harry by sliding his arm around the blond's waist, « even if I wish it hadn't been like that. »

\- Sorry Harry," said the twins in unison.

« What's done is done, it had to happen one day, didn't it? »

The brunette was not wrong, the couple had prepared to run into them at some point when they decided to come back here. It's a good thing Gabriel wasn't with them.

« Well that's not all but we have to go, » Harry said an hour later, « we have to pick up Gab' at the manor and I think we'll probably stay there to eat with Narcissa. »

« Indeed, » continued Draco as he got up, « it's a lucky day when we get to leave without staying more than an hour. »

« No problem, » said George, « we have to stop by the store anyway. »

« I'll stop by within the week, » promise Harry, « Gabriel is dying to see you again and I think he'll like your store. »

« wait for you there, » Fred answered.

The four men began to move towards the exit, talking and smiling, when a voice stopped them.

\- Harry?

He turned and sighed...

_**Who called him? Couldn't he be left alone even for one night? Maybe a storm was coming...** _


	3. Chapitre 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> I know it’s hard in the world right now. But we just can wait and stay at home.  
> So, there’s the second chapter of the sequel.   
> Hope you enjoy !
> 
> Stay safe guys !  
> See you soon!

Harry had honestly - and perhaps a little naively - hoped that no one would come and talk to him today. He was surrounded by his friends and his husband, anyone with a bit of intelligence would surely have understood that he did not want to be disturbed. Under any circumstances. He had come to the Leaky Cauldron to relax. Not to listen to any more nonsense. Especially not from them! When he turned around, he saw the three people he expected to see. Namely Hermione, Ron and Ginny. The first one being the one who called out to him.

« Yes, » replied Harry, forcing himself to remain calm, « what can I do for you? »

« We just wanted to come and say hello, and find out how you are, » said Hermione, « we haven't heard from you since the last time... »

« If you wanted to hear from me, why didn't you just send me an owl? It's not necessarily up to me to contact you, is it »

\- No, no. You don't have to. But it would have been nice if you had, » sighed the young lady.

« Hm. » Say Harry hoping it would end all conversation.

« It's quite a coincidence to be here at the same time. »Try Ron.

Harry saw the twins holding back laughing at his side, while Draco grabbed his hand firmly, scowling at anyone looking at him - including the three people in front of them - but Harry knew better than anyone that the blond man was greatly amused - he didn't hold back laughing, no. The Malfoys were distinguished and didn't burst out laughing in public. It was blasphemy just to think of it! - and crushing Harry's hand was simply a sign that he wanted to do everything he could not to burst out and confess that they already knew that the other three weren't there by pure coincidence.

« Indeed, » replied Harry in a hoarse voice of restraint, « especially since I know for a fact that normally Hermione is supposed to be working at the department today. And you're not the kind of person who takes a day off just to come and have a drink at the Cauldron and spy on the people there, are you, Hermione? »

« No, no, absolutely not! » Answered the brunette too quickly, « I've... swapped days with a colleague in need, yes. »

« Oh, I can see... As for Ron, you don't have an shift today either? » Returned Harry innocently.

« Not today he didn't. Never on Saturdays! »

It was utterly ridiculous, Harry sighed inwardly. They could at least be honest. It's not like it's going to kill them! The blond who had let go of Harry's hand - which was now almost completely crushed - was clearly beginning to be annoyed by their behaviour and even the twins were beginning to show signs of discontent, something that was very rare in them, which was joy of life incarnate.

« Hm... If you have nothing else to tell me, I'm going to have to leave you. » Started Harry.

The four companions began to turn towards the exit, wanting to leave at all costs. They had too many people trying to listen to them as best they could. And even though Draco had been clever enough to have thought of it when Hermione had called out to them and cast a silencing spell around them, it still made Harry uncomfortable.

« Harry wait! » Cried Ginny, « why don't you come and eat at the Burrow? »

« ...When? »

« How about tonight? » replied the hopeful redhead.

« Hmm... Who will be there? »

« Hermione, Ron, Mom, Dad. Maybe Bill, too, and the twins if they agree to come. And then you! » Ginny exclaimed glad to have caught the dark-haired man's eye.

« Oh, I see. I see. But that's not going to be possible, I'm sorry. » Say politely Harry - Draco had educated the dark-haired man well enough to keep him in society, it had been a very long training session. Very hard, too. -

« But... why?« Asked Ron, « you haven't been here in years! Everybody really misses you! And you know that Mom's cooking is the best in the world! I'm sure you'll have a great time! »

« Ron's right Harry, » continued Hermione, « it's going to be a great evening. It will bring back memories! We'll be able to reconnect. »

« As I've just told you, » The brunette started slowly, « it's not going to be possible. You're not my priority, and as much as I'd love to spend the evening with George, Fred and Arthur, maybe even Bill, I can't tonight. »

Everyone had noticed that Harry hadn't mentioned the three people in front of him, not even Molly. They decided to ignore that fact. Even though Ron seemed to be getting redder and redder, and seemed to be at the end of his patience. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs to calm him down, having warned him beforehand not to make a scene. They wanted Harry back. Not make him leave without turning around. They'd given them a chance, in a way. To waste it now would be unwise. Even the youngest one was more or less behaving as agreed!

* * *

_Ron, Hermione and Ginny were always watching Harry, sitting at the table further away. They had honestly come here on a whim. Didn't think about what to do when they got there... Should they go and talk to him? If so, when? Should they go now? Or should they wait a little longer. And if they didn't go, what were they going to do? Stay here for several more hours, wait for the brunette and the other three to leave so they could finally leave too? It had become so complicated!  
_

_« Well, what are we gonna do? » Ron grumbled, « I know we came here when we were sure Harry would be here, but honestly, I can't really see why now! I mean, we can't hear what he's saying because we're too far away and there's a good chance they put a silencing spell on. So I'm not so sure if it was a good idea after all. »_

_« I agree with Ron, » sighed Ginny, « and seeing him all happy like that without us. Without you and Ron as best friends, and me as Harry's girlfriend or even wife... It just doesn't make sense! »_

_« I don't know, honestly. If we're ever going to talk to him, you've got to behave yourself, » sighed Hermione. « Ron, don't have a seizure! You don't get angry, and you stay calm and composed. You know very well how it's going to end if you make a scene here. »_

_« I know, » answered Ron, « I'll stay calm, I promise! »_

_« And Ginny. You're an adult, you can't behave the way you did last time, » Hermione warned, « absolutely no flirting. No insult to Malfoy, no matter how much we feel like it, except to upset Harry, it won't do us any good. Let's be diplomatic, » Hermione warned._

_« But then, if we do that, what do we say to them? » Questioned Ginny, « we can't just say we listened to the twins talking to each other and decided to follow them, can we? »_

_« Absolutely not! We just pretend it's a coincidence! » Said Hermione._

_« All right, » replied Ginny._

_« Wait, I think they're getting up to leave, » whispered Ron, « maybe we should go now then? »_

_« Yes, we should. » Said Hermione._

* * *

So they had talked about it. They knew what to do. And getting angry because Harry didn't count them among the people he wanted to spend the evening with wouldn't help. So Hermione took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and not show that it had hurt him anyway, to hear the brunette talk like that, and then started talking once she was sure his voice wouldn't tremble.

« Why can't you tonight, Harry? » She asked, convinced she had a right to know.

« I've got things to do. I'm busy, I just told you, » sighed the brunette.

« Speaking of which, » said Draco's nonchalant voice surprising them, « maybe we should go Harry, you don't want to be late. »

« Yeah, I don't. That wouldn't be a good idea, actually, » Harry grinned.

« But late where?! » Hermione asked, getting impatient.

« Late where they have to go, Hermione, » replied George instead of the dark-haired with the green eyes, « That makes sense, doesn't it, Dear Fred? »

« Indeed, it makes total sense to me, Dear George » said Fred, « asking for explanations and more information like that doesn't seem very polite to me, don't you think? » 

« That's true, it isn't. I'd even say it's an invasion of other people's privacy. And if I'm not mistaken, it's not very, very legal... » continued George.

« I think you're not wrong, twin of my heart, » added Fred, « and I thought people at the Ministry and in the Aurors of our country would be aware of it! »

« We are aware of that. But it's not as if we're strangers and have no right to know these things, » Hermione replied strongly, seemingly forgetting the rules she herself had set up earlier, « we have a right to an explanation of why and how Harry can't be present at the Burrow tonight as he should have been as soon as he returns permanently to our country. A return that we should have been told about by himself and not by the Wizard's Gazette a week later! »

« Exactly! » Ron and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.

Harry looked at the heads of the twins, who strangely turned the same colour as Ron's when Ron learned that Harry had been selected - against his will - for the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year at Hogwarts. This was not a good sign. Nothing good at all. Draco, on the other hand, was getting angry, really angry, and the last time Harry had seen him like that was two years ago. And a sandstorm had started in a place where, theoretically, there is NO sand. It had lasted a little over three days. Harry didn't want to go through that again. There was absolutely no need for another scandal. He sighed, suddenly weary. This was supposed to be a good night. Why did it turn out this way?

« Harry, » says Ginny, « what could be more important than us tonight? »

« My son, Ginny, my son is and always will be more important than you, » Harry replied coldly, removing the silencing spell (something only the twins and Draco noticed.)

At the sight of the heads of the three people in front of him, Harry quickly understood that they had not thought at all to receive this answer. Was the fact that Harry was married and had a child so hard to take in? Was it so hard to believe that his family, his real family, came before them? People that Harry had decided to leave in the past?

« Your... Son? » Choked Hermione.

« Yes, my son, Hermione, » said Harry, « I have to pick him up from Draco's parents' house in exactly thirty minutes. »

« You're leaving your son with THEM? » Ron screamed in a rage.

« At THEM? » Harry replied coldly, looking the redhead straight in the eyes, « THESE, Ron, are my son's grandparents. Son who is also Draco's, I remind you. So yes, Ronald Weasley, I leave my son with them, yes I trust them and yes I know what I'm doing. »

« But ... Harry, » Ginny whispered.

« Even if you have to pick up your son from his grandparents, why don't you come after? Or even let Malfoy pick him up and come instead? » Hermione asked seriously.

« I'll kindly let the absurdity of what you just said flow, Granger, be happy about it, » answered Draco breaking.

« I haven't talked to you, » Hermione replied.

« I agree with Draco, » Harry's eyes were darker than a winter's night, « I'm going to fetch my son with my husband, because my son is more important than you, Hermione. And I'm going to spend the evening at my husband's parents' house, because I enjoy those evenings. »

« But― »

« And, » Harry cut off before Ginny could say anything, « if I want to spend an evening with Arthur, the twins or whoever, I'll invite them to my house, myself. You honestly don't make me want to go back to the Burrow. Not now. Or ever. Good evening to you. »

Without giving them time to answer, and not paying attention to the shocked looks of everyone in the room, Harry turned his heels and walked towards the exit, an arm around Draco's waist, mainly to stop him from saying what he was thinking to the three people left stunned behind, but also to calm down before arriving in front of Gabriel, the twins following them without a word, they too not really in a condition to pretend nothing had happened.

As for the other three left behind, they realized that they had totally and absolutely screwed up tonight. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Harry should have accepted their invitation and been happy about it! Not reject them like that, and then leave without giving them a chance to make up for it. So it was another total failure. Now all that was left to do was to go home...

***

Once the twins left on their side, apologising deeply for the mistake they had made, (they were quickly reassured by the couple. It was not their fault. And better now than when Gab' was with them!) Harry and Draco walked quietly through the darks streets. Trying as best they could to calm down before going to the blond man's parents.

« They didn't get it at all, did they? » Harry sighed looking up at the sky.

« I don't think they did. But at least now you're fixed on what they're thinking more or less, » answered Draco.

« I had at least expected them to change a little. Become more aware of things, » said Harry.

« Maybe they will, Love. Give them a little more time. Maybe one day they'll realize that if they want you back in their lives, they'll have to accept the fact that Gab', my parents and I are part of yours, » tried to reassure the blond man taking Harry's hand in his own.

« Let's hope that's the case... I don't want to make any more choices 'Dray, it's tiring. I think we've earned some peace and quiet, don't you? » Harry asked in a small voice.

« We've earned it, YOU've earned it, maybe more than anyone else, » confirmed Draco.

« Hm... »

Harry was still tense, so Draco tried to change the subject.

« But I never thought I'd see the twins like this one day, I honestly thought they were going to explode, » he says.

« Likewise, it was quite funny to think back on it, » smiled Harry softly, « I'm glad they're with us. »

« You've always believed in them, 'Ry, » replied Draco, « more than their own family. There's really no reason why they shouldn't be with us. »

« True... » whispered Harry, « hey, Dray? »

« Hm? »

« Thank you, » Harry said as he kissed the blonde's cheek.

« Hmm, » smiled Draco, « ready to go get the little terrornow? »

« More than anything, » Harry replied.

After arriving at the gates of the Malfoy manor, the couple, now much more serene, headed for the entrance of the huge manor, which had been completely rebuilt after the war, erasing the horrors they had seen and lived through years of terror. They slowly went inside, well aware that they were late, and being like children who had eaten sweets without their mother's permission. Which was of little use, since after barely a step inside the mansion they saw that Narcissa was already there, together with Gabriel. Both hands on their hips and an angry look on their faces.

« You're late, » Narcissa says.

« Late! » Confirmed little Gabriel.

« Sorry mother, » replied Draco as he headed towards them, « some small problems have slowed us down. »

The blond man's glance at Harry did not go unnoticed by Narcissa, who nodded gently, deciding to wait until her grandson was asleep to talk with her son and husband.

« Try not to do it again, » she says simply.

« Don' do it ‘gain! »

« Yes, my heart, » replied Harry, taking the little boy in his arms, « I'm sorry I was late. »

« Hm hm »

« But some bad people wanted to stop us from coming to get you, » Harry pretended to take offence as they walked towards the big lounge.

« Huuuuuuh, » cried Gabriel, « meanie? »

« Yes, very meanie, » Harry nodded wisely, kissing his son's head, « but Daddy Harry and Daddy Draco beat the bad guys, » he whispered in Gabriel's ear as a confession.

« Daddy mo’e strong, » Gabriel laughed triumphantly.

« Exactly, son, » said Draco coming up behind them, « we're the best, hm? »

Narcissa was watching from the door, the little family. She never thought their life would ever be like this. And she thanked heaven every day for this last chance, which had been given to them thanks to the brunette. Today, when she had been so sure five years ago that she would end up in Azkaban with her son and her husband for the rest of their lives, she was at home with her son, who had found love in the dark-heard man, and had even given her an adorable grandson. It was more than she could ever have asked for. More than she ever would have wanted.

She would never allow people to oppose the happiness of Draco and Harry, whom she now considered her own son. She would do everything in her power to protect the smiles on the faces of these three people so dear to her. But now was not the time for that. Now was the time for lunch. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

« Gentleman and little gentleman, » she said formally, « if you will follow me, we are going to dinner. »

« Yes, G’anny » laughed Gabriel trying to imitate his grandmother.

« We are following you, mother, » replied Draco.

The meal was, as always, excellent. Harry was always happy to come here, in spite of everything that had happened here. Spending time all together - without Lucius - like this, that's what made him happy. Draco, who always seemed to fall back to childhood here, ate clean and quietly. The same for Narcissa, although Harry had to admit that she was not as noble as he might have thought, given all he had been told while he was still at Hogwarts, and how Draco was behaving at that time too. (He had learned from Draco himself that Draco didn't know how he had ended up like that either, despite the public appearances of the Malfoy's, he had never really lacked love from his mother. Gabriel, on the other hand, ate as he always did, and even though he had inherited most of the Malfoy traits in his behaviour, he was still three years old, after all, and the way he ate (because he insisted on eating alone like a grown-up) showed his age. It was adorable. It was everywhere. Draco would be the one to clean it up.

An hour later, Gabriel was asleep in Draco's childhood bedroom, and the three adults met in the small living room for a nightcap before the couple went home for a well-deserved night's sleep.

« So, tell me what happened, » Narcissa asked once they were settled in.

« We met some of the Weasley , » Draco replied clearly, which in itself was not disturbing, « we were with the Weasley Twins and had a nice evening. »

« Until they decided to come and talk to me, » Harry said bitterly, « inviting me to the Burrow without even mentioning Draco and insinuating that my son was not as important as they were! »

« They're worse than kids, » sighed Draco, « kids who want to play grown-ups. »

« Draco, language, » Narcissa lectured, « and Harry, I know it can be... Annoying, but if you keep letting them get to you like this, it'll never end. You have hope that they'll change, and I understand that, but I wish you wouldn't expect too much from them, that it doesn't eat you up, » she finished quietly.

« I know, » the brunette whispered, « and honestly, whether they come back into my life or not, doesn't matter to me. I just want to make sure I don't make a mistake if we ever decide to give it a try. A mistake that could hurt me, but more importantly, hurt Draco and Gabriel. »

« Time will do its work, Harry, » Narcissa answered, « if they have to come back, they will come back. If they have to be in the past once and for all, that's what will happen. Let time do its work, Harry. And live the life you've chosen for yourself, you've earned it. After all you've done for a world that isn't grateful enough. »

« I couldn't agree more, 'Ry, » nodded the blonde gently.

« You're right, » sighed Harry.

The evening ended quietly after that, the little family returned home, and the couple went to bed, huddled together, after making sure that Gabriel was comfortable in his own bed.

_**Tomorrow was another day. But what would that other day hold for our favorite couple?** _


	4. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> There’s the chapter 03.  
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Stay safe and at home!

The next morning, while Draco and Harry were still in the arms of Morpheus, snuggled in each other's arms. (Harry on his back and Draco with one arm around the brunette waist and his head resting on his chest). At the sight of the darkness still present outside, it must not have been very late yet. Everything was quiet in the house, not a sound could be heard. Everyone was still asleep. However, where the couple were adept at sleeping in when it was possible, there was one in the family who got up early every day without exception. (Harry assumed that since the child was still only three years old and did not yet know the term "lazing in bed even when awake. "Draco, on the other hand, assumed that he had taken Harry's side and decided to make his life - his sleep - a hell on earth).

Not a noise was audible in the couple's room, however, if someone listened, they could start to hear the sound of small steps, certainly very discreet, but present all the same. At the age of three, little Gabriel was used to get out of bed alone now, and took a wicked pleasure in waking them up as soon as he himself was awake. (Honestly, he just couldn't stay in place for more than ten minutes. Where did he get that from? His parents asked him that every day. But the blond seemed to think Harry was responsible. Blaise, Pansy and Narcissa seemed to agree with him. Harry didn't understand where this accusation came from. He really didn't! - The twins had chosen not to speak out, they thought it was too much fun to cut the debate short. - )

So little Gabriel was up early again this morning, and from the sounds of footsteps approaching at high speed - well, as quickly as a three-year-old child could be. - from his parents' bedroom. Draco was still deeply asleep, yet Harry, with the experience of war and his difficult childhood, was waking up extremely easily (and he was totally used to being woken up by his son at hours that were not possible.) was beginning to wake up. With a wand less spell he opened the door a little bit, so that Gabriel could open it without his father having to come out of the cocoon of warmth where he was. (And let's be honest for two minutes, he didn't want to take the little risk of waking Draco. A Draco woken up for no reason was not a Draco Harry wanted to see). (Well, it was. But not woken up by him.)

Gabriel pushed the door open, went as quickly as he could to his parents' bed, tried to climb on it, failed three times. Harry took - at last - pity on his son and levitated him, knowing that Gabriel loved it, and released him on his belly, and consequently on the blond man's arm.

« Daddy, » sang the little one.

« Good morning, son, » replied Harry in a hoarse voice.

« Da' still sleep? »

« Hm Hm, you want to wake him? »

« Yeeeees’! »

« Take it as easy as you can, baby, » Harry warned, « okay? »

« P'omise! »

Gabriel got down on all fours, then crawled gently on his father's belly towards the blond man's head. Harry watched Gabriel move forward, being careful not to move so as not to knock his son down, and smiled mischievously as he saw him arrive at his destination. Little Gabriel put his little hands on Draco's shoulders and bent down to give him a big kiss on the cheek, the blond man moved a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up. After repeating this action three more times, Gabriel, not being known for his patience, leaned over to his father's ear and opened his mouth.

« Da' sleep over! » he shouted.

Harry laughed softly as he saw his husband startled, he held Gabriel by his short waist to keep him from falling out of bed.

« What? Attack? » Mumbled Draco once his heartbeat slowed down.

« Nope, » Harry replied, « just your son who doesn't want you to sleep while he's awake. »

« You know that in those moments it's your son, not mine, » the blond snarled.

« Don't change people's DNA when you feel like it, blondie, » Harry laughed.

« A Malfoy does what he wants, when he wants and with class, » Draco retorted a little more awake.

« Which logically means that Gabriel can do it just as well! »

« Gab' is half Potter, he lacks class. He gets that from you. »

« Gab', what did he say again, dad? » Ask Harry to his son.

« A ma'foy has a’ways class, » Gabriel answered in perfect imitation of a mini-malfoy, « even when he doesn't have it. »

« You see what I mean? Your son! »

« What time is it? » Draco asked, ignoring the brunette's last sentence.

« Not far from seven o'clock, » replied the said brunette after looking at his alarm clock.

« Do we have things to do today? »

« Hm... I have to go to the Ministry this afternoon, normally, » sighed Harry, « Kingsley wants to see me apparently. »

« I see. »

« And I think you have to go have tea with Blaise and Pansy, » Harry continued, « and either take Gabriel with you or leave him with Narcissa. »

« I think I'll leave him with my mother, » said Draco, « I think she wanted to go buy him some clothes... »

« Cause doesn't he have enough already? »

« Harry, Love, you know I love you, right? But no one ever has enough clothes, never, » Draco solemnly spoke, « and with the speed at which he's growing up, he's going to need them. »

« True enough... You want to go with Grandma 'Cissa baby? » said Harry kissing his son's forehead.

« Yes! » Gabriel exclaimed.

« In that case, we should go eat breakfast, don't you think? »

« Pan'cake, » ordered the child.

« It's Daddy Harry's turn today anyway, » said Draco imperial.

« It's always my turn anyway, » whispered the brunette.

The blond laughed as he took his son from Harry's arms, before getting up to walk out of the room.

« Dress quickly and go make some food, Man. »

« Yes, yes. » Harry sighed.

* * *

After a morning spent in good spirits, having eaten and prepared well, Harry left for the Ministry while Draco dropped Gabriel off at his mother's and then joined his friends at a tea room on Diagon Alley as agreed earlier in the week.

As for Harry, he'd just arrived at the Ministry, not that he wanted to, but he knew he'd have to go through it. It wasn't as if they could leave him alone for 30 seconds in this country. He sighed and began to go to the Minister of Magic's office. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice when he passed Hermione in the corridor. Hermione, on the other hand, had seen him, and hesitated to call him before stopping. If the brunette was there, it was for a reason and not of his own free will.

Harry was standing outside the door of Kingsley's office, dressed in trousers that seemed to be made of extremely tough leather (Charlie had sent it to him a few days ago. Resistant to spell, apparently.) of a grey shirt exactly like Draco's eyes and boots. As well as a few accessories and the hair attached quickly and who fell delicately on one of his shoulders. He had an aura of pure confidence, as if he owned the place, and everyone had stopped to stare at him, but no one could get close. He was breathtaking.

He calmly knocked on the door and entered, hearing the approval inside. « The sooner you start, the sooner you finish. » He encouraged himself mentally. Minister Kingsley was in his office, which in itself was quite normal. However, what was a little less normal was the presence of two other people in the room.

« Kingsley,« he saluted, « and... Ron. Why is Ronald Weasley here? »

« Arthur and Ronald Weasley are here because I asked them to come, » replied Kingsley calmly. « Do you mind, Mr. Potter? »

« Yes. » Said the Savior blankly, « but I have no choice, so please get to the point. »

Harry sat elegantly in front of Kingsley, he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. He should have stayed in bed. With his family. Warm. Seemed like a better idea than coming here for whatever it was they was after. Except he wasn't going to like what the Minister in front of him was going to say.

« Harry, » began Kingsley, « first of all I want to say that I am happy you are back in Britain, it is a great joy to us to have you back with us again. »

« I can't really say that the joy is shared, » Harry replied coldly.

« What I can partly understand, » accepted the other man willingly, « but England is your country, and to have you back there is a joy. »

« If you could come to the reason of my presence within these walls... »

« Yes, yes, I can. What are you doing now, Harry? »

« I'm on holiday. »

The door opened at that moment, revealing Hermione. Harry sighed inwardly, of course she was going to be there too. It was as if everyone had agreed to spoil his day that had started so well.

« Sorry I'm late, » apologized Hermione, « I had to bring back some files. »

« No problem, Miss Granger-Weasley, if you'd like to take a seat so we can continue? » Asked Kingsley nicely.

« Of course. »

« So we were saying, Harry? Ah, yes! » The minister started again. « Any plans for work? »

« Not really at the moment, » Harry admitted suspiciously.

« You don't really think you can make a living without having to do anything, do you, Harry? » Interrupt Hermione.

« Firstly, Miss Granger-Weasley, that's Mr. Potter to you, » Harry began coldly, « secondly, I think I can afford to live several lives without having to work if I don't want to. Which I do not intend to do, however. Lately, I am not the only one who supports my family, Mr. Malfoy does have a job, and therefore an income. Not that it's any of your business, of course. »

« So Mr. Malfoy is working? » Kingsley asked, pensively cutting Hermione, who seemed to want to retort.

« Yes, he did. »

« Has his work been declared? »

« Of course, » replied Harry exasperated.

« In that case, why wasn't I informed? » continued the man without regard for Harry's tone.

« His work is attached to the Ministry of Magic in the America, so it is registered in the United States. Therefore there's no reason to warn you.

« However, Harry, he now lives in England, so he must register with our Ministry. »

« Oh but he is, » smiled the brunette calmly, « the British Embassy in America has sent his file here, already filed and arranged, and therefore having no need of being studied by any of your employees. »

Silence fell over the room, Harry ignored it and continued to stare at the man in front of him. No one in the room expected this answer. Hermione and Ron were not interested in what Draco was doing, so they had not researched and made the connection that Draco was married to Harry, and that, yes, what he was doing was indeed important in the turn of the conversation. Kingsley sighed, it was going to be more complicated than expected.

« Harry, just know that when you feel like working again, the Ministry would be delighted to welcome you, » he says hesitantly, « whether it's in an office here or as Auror. Chief Ronald Weasley here is all for it. »

« Exactly, » began the redhead as he stepped forward, « a visit to the Auror's offices is planned later on. »

« No. »

« Hm? »

« I said no. » Harry repeated in a sharp voice.

« We're never sure of anything, Harry, » said Kingsley calmly, « still keeping the options. You might change your mind one day. »

« Exactly Harry, » exclaimed Ron, « you can't know without even trying! Being Auror is a dream and the best job of all! Aren't you someone who wants to help people?! »

« Ron's right, Harry, » said Hermione softly, « if it had anything to do with... Draco, if he doesn't want you to do this job, then he’s not for you! » 

« No, Hermione, I don't think you understood me, » Harry began threateningly, « not only do I have a family, a husband and a son, friends that I care about, I don't want to put their lives (or mine) in danger by doing a job that will draw a target very clearly on my forehead when I've done everything I can for the last five years to be as invisible as possible. I simply do NOT want to be Auror, do we understand each other? » he continued in a low but paradoxically very loud voice in the room.

« Totally, » Kingsley whispered, realising again that Harry was a powerful person and that he shouldn't be upset.

« As for the job at the Ministry itself, I'm not interested. This place lacks many things, Kingsley, and I don't want to be the mascot of a place like that. I'm keeping the option, » he announced slowly, « though I'll probably never take it. I KNOW what I'm going to do once my "holiday" is over, and it's certainly not to set foot in here again. Did you have anything else to tell me? »

« No, I didn't, Mr. Potter, » the Minister replied quickly.

« Well, I'll leave you now, » said Harry as he got up, « good day to you and good luck. »

As he began to move towards the exit of the office, a voice stopped him.

« Harry, don't you want to have a drink with me and Hermione tonight? » Asked for Ron's hopeful voice.

« Sorry Ron, » Harry replied in an absolutely not sorry voice, « but I've already made plans with Draco and some friends. Try again later, who knows, maybe you'll have better luck then. »

« It's not like you can't leave the ferret alone for a couple of hours, » mumbled the redhead.

« Excuse me? » The air in the room cooled considerably at Harry's words.

« He didn't say anything, Harry, » Hermione quickly replied in place of her husband, who was turning crimson red as quickly as ever.

« If you want to see me that much, think about inviting Draco too, and be polite to him, » Harry said in a firm voice, « No Draco? Not from me either. It's a Package Deal. »

Without waiting for an answer, the brunette left the room and the Ministry as quickly as he could without running.

* * *

At the same time on Draco's side. He was talking quietly with his two friends. Friends he hadn't seen in a few months already.

« So "Mister I never give news », Pansy said sarcastically, « now that Blaise and I have talked well about us, how are things on your side? »

« It's true that, » added Blaise, « why isn't your half with us? »

« Pans' it's not as if you're giving more than I am, » replied the blond after finishing his sip of tea, « right now... It's hectic, if I can put it that way... Harry isn't here because he had a "date" with Kingsley. »

« What does the old minister want with the Golden Boy? » Asked Pansy.

« Who knows, but honestly, it doesn't bode well, » sighed the blond boy, « we haven't been able to have a quiet day since we've been back here. It's absurd how much the people here are dependent on the "Savior of the World Wizard" and can't understand that he wants nothing to do with them. »

« It's always been like that, » Blaise commented nonchalantly, « when you need him, everyone admires him, and when they need someone to blame, they point him out. It's an unwritten law. And now that he's put an end to the war, they think that your dear, sweet man is going to cure all their little boo-boos because that's what he owes them. »

« And without asking for anything in return, » Pansy added, « because a Saviour must not be a human being and have desires for himself, absolutely not. »

« It's all bullshit, » Draco replied vehemently, « and it's tiring. I know that they said it would be better for Gab' to grow up here, to be ready later. But was that really a good idea, » he sighed.

« Only time will tell, » said wisely Blaise.

« In the worst case, we can beat them all with a wand, eh? We're not wizards for nothing, » joked mischievously the only woman present.

« Pansy, darling, I appreciate the thought, but you'd be much less pretty in Azkaban, » interrupted a voice behind them.

The three companions turned to the voice. Behind Draco was Harry, who had a small smile on his lips, but his frowned eyebrows, a sign that he was still somewhat upset and had not managed to calm down.

« Is your meeting over already? » Asked Draco as he moved over to make room on his mini couch.

« I tried to get it over with as quickly as possible, » sighed Harry, « Hey, Blaise, Pansy! »

« The hero returns, » exclaimed Blaise.

« Oh shut up,« reprimanded Pansy, « why is the Savior so sullen? »

« Because they take me for a fool and I don't appreciate it too much, » answered Harry, leaning against Draco to seek some comfort.

« What's happened? » asked the blond man as he began to run his hand through his hair.

« Already when I arrived, Ron was there, » Harry mumbled, relaxing somewhat.

« He had absolutely no business being there, » the three friends were surprised.

« Not at all, » Harry nodded and then Kingsley started singing my praises that I'd "finally" come back to England and that everyone was crazy with happiness. »

« Oh bollocks, » proclaimed Blaise.

« That's right, but that's not all, » said Harry, « he asked me what I was doing now, and then Hermione came in. 

« Great, » Pansy growled.

« Hm, then when I said I was on holiday she burst into flames saying I couldn't make a living doing nothing with my days forever. »

« That's silly, » said Draco, « you already have enough money not to have to work. If you add my money, it's a lot to add on. »

« Not to mention that you work too, honey, » Pansy added.

« That, too »

« Yeah, but no, she'd forgotten that. And when I pointed all this out, saying that you were working, I had to explain at length how you didn't have to declare yourself to the British Ministry, and that the employees didn't have to stick their noses into your file now that it was the Embassy in America that had sent him here, so everything was in order. »

« I honestly wish I'd been a little mouse to see all this, their heads must have been hilarious, » sighed a dreamy Pansy.

« If you knew Pansy, » Harry laughed softly, « then Kingsley called Ron over and gave me a whole speech about leaving doors open in case I wanted to go back to work - which you know I want to do - and that I had my place in the Ministry in whatever position I wanted. » 

« You should have known that, Love, » mumbled Draco.

« Then Ron went on to say that I was the Saviour who wants to spend his life saving people, and that I always wanted to be Auror. My lifelong dream, and that he was going to show me around the Auror offices in the afternoon. I honestly thought I was going to explode 'Dray! »

« It’s easy to tell. »

« Then, as if nothing had ever happened, and I hadn't explained it calmly and without shouting, » everyone shivered when they heard Harry say that, « Ron asked me to have a drink with him and Granger. And that I could do without you for a few hours. »

« So if I sum up, » Blaise started, « they wanted to make you the darling mascot to restore the Ministry's image, make you risk your life every day that passes for strangers (as if you hadn't already done enough), at the risk of losing your family and friends, and then denigrated your husband in front of you and still invited you for a drink? »

« Yep', that pretty much sums it up, » Harry says cheerfully.

« They live in a world of kittens and rainbows, » mumbled Blaise, « they have absolutely no sense of reality. »

« Absolutely none at all, » Pansy breathed admiringly.

« What did you say to him then? » Asked his blonde husband.

-« That if there was no Draco, there was no me, » answered Harry.

« You're going to hear about it in a little while Harry darling, » Pansy laughed, « Mama Molly is going to arrive because you've given her beloved children a boo-boo. »

« God, I hadn't thought of that, » Harry moaned, « and tomorrow we have to take Gab' to go shopping on Diagon Alley, to buy his things for the kindergarten, he starts next week. »

« Good luck with that, » Blaise laughed.

« Oh don't laugh Zabini, you and Pansy are coming with us and I swear I'll have absolutely no qualms about using you as a shield, » Harry threatened.

« But you're the most powerful wizard known and still alive! »

« Well, just for tomorrow I would have forgotten that fact, » Harry answered innocently.

« Damn it! »

_**While everyone laughed at Blaise's misfortune, they couldn't help wondering what the next day would bring...** _


	5. Chapitre 04

The rest of the day passed without a hitch. Once the couple separated from Blaise and Pansy, they went to pick up Gabriel at Narcissa's house, then returned home to spend the rest of the evening.

The next day was a completely different story, and Harry had understood that he would not have peace of mind for quite some time. An owl he didn't recognize arrived early that morning, while the family was having breakfast and wasn't fully awake yet. - Apart from Gabriel, who woke up very early, from whom did he get this trait? No one knew... - Harry and Draco looked at each other, while Gabriel tried to catch the bird's feathers by laughing and putting jam everywhere. - Where he had gotten that jam, Harry and Draco had no idea and had stopped searching. He was Harry's son, after all. -

« Are you waiting for something? » Asked Draco as he put his cup of coffee back on the table.

« No, » replied Harry, « I've never seen that owl before. »

« Why do I get the feeling we're not going to like what he's brought us? »

« I don't know, » laughed the brunette lightly, taking the envelope and giving some treats to the owl, who didn't wait to leave.

Draco watched his husband open and then read the letter, his face closing more and more as he read. The blond man sighed, he knew exactly who had sent this now.

« What does it say? » He asked.

« I'm invited to lunch at the Burrow this afternoon, » Harry said bitterly, « without you, of course. »

« Of course. »

« I'm getting a little annoyed, » sighed dark-haired man, « we have to go buy Gab's things today. »

« Go ahead, »

« But 'Dray I can't go and leave you two. »

« Go, eat and come back in the middle of the afternoon, you know very well that Blaise and Pansy won't be here before three o'clock anyway, » insisted Draco, « if you don't go today, you know very well that they won't let go of your case. »

« I know, but I don't want to go. » Sulked the adult Harry was.

« Maybe the twins will be there? »

« I hope so, I don't want to be alone with a bunch of hungry lions, » replied Harry, « I have absolutely nothing against Arthur, but he has too much trouble not following Molly like a good little husband. »

« At the same time, she can be a little scary... Especially when you have to share a roof with her. »

« True enough, » nodded the one with the emerald eyes, « although I'm glad I don't. »

« Indeed, it turned out that as you got older, your tastes improved, » said Draco calmly as he joined his husband and circled his waist.

« Hm, I'm almost certain it's because of a certain blond found in the desert, » Harry murmured.

« You should thank him if you ever see him again, it's the least you can do. » The blond closed his eyes to kiss his husband.

« Da, » exclaimed a small voice behind them, « I over! »

« I'm coming, baby, » sighed Draco as he stepped back, « and you, Love, you're going to go, and if they try to force anything, you get angry. They can't do anything to you, Harry, no matter how much they think they can make you "see the light of righteousness". You're not fifteen years old anymore, you're an adult who can make your own choices. Stop thinking like a teenager at war when they're around, and show them the man you've become. »

« I know you're right, but still... »

« Still nothing, Mr. Potter, hold your head up high. Besides, it might be fun, » replied the blond replied with a wink.

« Why don't I like the way it's going? » asked Harry suspiciously.

« I don't know what you're talking about... »

« I don't know what you're up to, 'Dray, but I have a feeling this isn't going to be a boring meal, » Harry laughed softly, « I'm going to go get ready now... I'll meet you back here at about three o'clock? »

« Yes. Hopefully the other two will be on time for once. »

« Ideed. »

Harry bent down to kiss Draco quickly, then did the same on his son's forehead before going upstairs to get ready for a long, long meal...

* * *

Everyone in the Weasley family was nervous. They'd taken their chance, once again, by getting Harry to come in and eat... They might as well have done it before, they would've been sure he was coming... ...but now the opposite was much more likely. He had, after all, made it very clear that until they changed their minds he wanted nothing to do with them.

Hermione sighed as she helped Molly set the table. Harry's plate had, of course, been set too. In the place he had been used to for so many years. She still couldn't get used to the idea that the present was like that and not as she had imagined it so many times with Ron. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that everything wouldn't be as she had imagined it to be, or as she wanted it to be. But that's how far away it was... Maybe Harry was right. Maybe they hadn't been there for him as much as they thought they were. But why didn't he tell them that earlier? Why just leave without saying anything? She was really hoping that whoever she thought was still her best friend would come along, and they could talk again. More quietly.

Ron closed the Quidditch magazine he was flipping through and looked at the time. If everything went the way they wanted it to, Harry would be here any minute. This was their chance! Their chance to show him that he'd made the wrong choice, but it wasn't too late. That he could still divorce that Malfoy who had brainwashed their dear friend. That he could get with Ginny and become a real part of their family. All that was needed was a little time in familiar surroundings. And safe in the darkest moments. Ron knew that was all it took. He was sure of it.

Ginny was getting ready. Of course Harry wasn't going to look at her the way he did last time. She hadn't been in her best light. And even she could admit that she hadn't been very... subtle. And now... Yes, today she was going to put on her best clothes. Be tactful and show Harry that she was the one for him. That she was the one who should be Mrs. Potter. No one else!

Arthur watched as his family agitated in every direction to avoid the nervousness that had settled in their home. He loved his family. He really did. But he wasn't so blinded by that love that he didn't realize that sometimes they pushed things too far. He understood that Harry was not going to change... Not for them. Not for anyone. The frail little boy he'd first seen years ago now had grown up. Grown up to be a man worthy of the name. A happy man, who had the life he wanted and deserved to have the life of his dreams after all he'd been through. Yes, Arthur loved his family, and he knew what they were doing was wrong. But Arthur knew there was nothing he could do to change their minds, except try to do damage control.

The whole big family was now sitting in the living room, waiting for their guest to arrive. Fred and George had arrived a short time ago... The hour passed slowly, and for once, silence had invaded the Burrow. As the minutes passed, they wondered if Harry was coming. They knew it was a big gamble, but they had hoped... Maybe a little too much? Maybe for nothing.

All of a sudden, a big "POP" sounded, a noise meaning someone had just appeared. Everyone in the room - except the twins - reached out to see who had just arrived. A few knocks were heard at the door before it slowly opened, making Harry appear in all his splendour.

« Harry, » exclaimed Molly as she stood up, « I'm so glad to see you here! »

« Good morning, Molly, » replied the brunette politely.

« Come in, come in, don't be shy, » continued the Matriarch Weasley, « you know the house. »

« Yes, I do. »

So Harry entered the house completely and took off his coat. Molly quickly directed him to one of the sofas to make him comfortable. - Hint: he wasn't comfortable. - Ron and Hermione looked at the newcomer, not knowing what to say. Ginny, on the other hand, was too busy admiring the man in front of her. Harry had become a very handsome man indeed...

« Harry, » said Fred, « glad to see you! »

« We missed you so much, » George continued.

« Fred, George, we saw each other this weekend, I believe? » Harry smiled in reply.

« That was a long time ago, » said Fred, « you've had an eventful life, my friend. »

« So even though only a few days have passed, a lot must have happened to you. » Says George.

« ... I can't really disagree with you, » laughed Harry, surprising everyone.

After Harry said hello to everyone, - he didn't want to come. But Draco had made sure he was always cordial. Whether or not he liked the people in front of him. - Molly brought drinks and snacks.

« We have so much to catch up, » Molly said, « so much to talk about. »

« It's been a long time since we've all been together, hasn't it, Harry? » Smiles softly Hermione, « spending our days at the Burrow, talking about everything and nothing. Those were good days. »

« ... I don't really have a bad memory of them either, » Harry said hesitantly.

« We can go back to the good old days, » Ron said cheerfully, « and eat a nice meal that Mom made for us, and then spend the afternoon playing chess or even Quidditch! »

« Or just talk, Ronald Weasley. You know, like adults, » Hermione replied.

« That would be... Tempting, » began Harry, « but I just came to eat with you. I can't stay here all day. »

The silence greeted this reply. Harry, not paying attention, looked at the twins with a smile. As one of them was about to open his mouth, Ginny came out of her stupor.

« You're not staying the day? » She asked what she hoped would be a little voice.

« No, I have to be home by three. Things to do. » Smile, Harry.

« And what could be more important than staying with us? »

« Lots of things, Ginny, lots of things. »

« Harry, you haven't been here in over five years, why don't you just enjoy it? » Try to convince Molly, « what you need to do can be put off till later. »

« Especially since I don't see what you might have to do, » says Hermione, seemingly forgetting her good resolutions, « you're not even working. You can take some time off to spend a day of nothing with friends, can't you? »

« That's just what I'm doing, Hermione, » Harry replied a little more closed, « I'm coming to eat with you, even though you only invited me this morning, without worrying whether I was busy or not. I would have left for three hours, meal finished or not, to meet Draco and some friends on the Diagon Alley. »

« You kidding me! » Exclaimed Ron, « are you going to leave for him again? »

« Yes, Ron. »

Harry looked the redhead in the eyes, waiting for him to say something that he would - surely - regret later. But Hermione had had a long talk with her husband about keeping himself in check and not exploding. Not when Harry had come and given them that chance today. So Ron didn't answer. The silence quickly became heavy. No one dared to speak for fear of saying something that would upset Harry. They didn't know how the now older man might react. The twins took pity on them. - Well, not really, they just didn't like the silence. -

« Gabriel's going to be going to his new school soon, isn't he? » Asked George.

« Yes, » smiled Harry, « next week if all goes well. »

« Wizard’s school or Muggle school? »

« Wizard. You know how Draco is, » replied the brunette, looking up to the sky, « he absolutely refuses to put Gab' with the Muggle. »

« It's not that bad, » said Fred, « the boy knows the existence of magic. I don't think it would be wise to put him in a Muggle school when he can't yet control his magic. »

« That's what I thought, » Harry nodded, « it was a bit difficult to find a school that wasn't biased by my name or 'Dray's, but we finally found one. It's a little far from Magic London, but he should enjoy it. »

« That's the most important thing, » the twins smile.

« Hm. That's why I have to be out of here by three o'clock, we're going to go and buy what he needs before he starts his year, » Harry confessed.

The other Weasleys present listened silently to the exchange, and now that they had the reason for Harry's departure they could understand and - reluctantly - accept the fact that he wasn't staying. They didn't like Draco. They absolutely hated him. And so did Harry's life choices, but his son had nothing to do with it.

« Oh, so an afternoon with the family? » Tease Fred.

« Yes and no, I managed to get Blaise and Pansy on board with us, » Harry said proudly.

« How could you get them to come? » Wondered the second twin.

« Oh you know, a little of this and a little of that, » replied the dark-haired man mysteriously.

« Draco is rubbing off on you, » Fred laughed, « you're becoming a little more of a Slytherin with each passing day. »

« That's not really new, » replied Harry vaguely, « it's not really Dray's fault.But all this to say that I managed to convince Blaise and Pansy. »

« Tell your secret! »

« I just said that Blaise would be my shield if anything went wrong, and that I'd just forget for today that I'm "a powerful Wizard such as we haven't seen in centuries apparently," » Harry replied as if it were perfectly normal.

« You're going to make yourself vulnerable to this Slytherin, » Ron shouted, « you've gone completely mad. »

« No, absolutely not, » said Harry, « I'm not going to start - YET - a conversation about this with you, Ron. So either you calm down, or I'm going! »

« Come, » spoke Arthur for the first time since Harry arrived, « calm down, why don't we start eating? If Harry has to leave early to rejoin his family, we shouldn't dawdle. »

« Thank you, Arthur, » smile softly, Harry.

So everyone listened to the head of the family and went to the dining table. Ginny insisted on sitting across from Harry... Ron and Hermione next to each other and Harry in the middle of the twins. The brunette prayed that the meal would go by as quickly as possible. It was already exhausting.

« So, Harry, » Molly began, « Hermione told me you've decided to go on 'Vacation' and aren't working? »

« Yes, I am. After I ended my contract in the United States, I decided I needed a little rest, » Harry replied.

« But Draco is working, » George said.

« And, uh... What does he do? » Hermione asked derisively.

« Mostly potions. He opened his own business in America, it worked well enough for him to open his second store, « Harry explained, « it's still open and Kyle - the manager he hired - is running it for now, although Draco will have to go back at least once in a while. »

« He's still doing mail order, isn't he? Then he's also a supplier for some hospitals in Europe if I remember correctly? » George inquired.

« Absolutely, » smiled Harry, « he couldn't handle all the orders anymore, so I had to force him to hire an apprentice to help him. »

« It must have been complicated... »

« You don't even imagine, » laughed the dark-haired man, « to answer your question Hermione, Draco is a potionist. »

« All right, » She admit, « but you can't live off his salary, no matter how good it is. »

« Just because I don't work doesn't mean I don't earn anything, Hermione, » sighed Harry.

« I don't understand, » said Ron.

« What do you mean, Harry? » 

« Just that I have investments here and there, and that I've taken over some companies and things over the last five years, » Harry explained, « I'm still taking care of it right now, but it's not a real job, which is why I say I'm on holiday. »

« Investments? You? » Curly-haired brunette wondered.

« Yeah, me. Draco recommended it when we met again. I wasn't really sure at first, but in the end it paid off, » said Harry.

« So you can do whatever you want now, » Ron exclaimed, « you can be an Auror! »

« In theory, yes, Ron. But I don't WANT to be. I have other plans that will begin to take shape in a few weeks, » Harry confessed.

« Projects such as...? » Asked Hermione.

« Plans. Plans that I'm going to make happen. »

« What plans, Harry? »

« It's none of your business, Hermione. If one day I tell you what I was doing, you'll know it like everyone else. In the newspaper or by chance, » Harry replied curtly, « only Draco and my close friends know what I'm going to do. »

Hermione couldn't find anything to answer that. She wanted to push harder, to say she could help him. She was smart and knew how the business worked. She could be useful to him. Plus they were all curious, and it hurt to think Harry didn't trust them enough to tell them what he wanted to do.

« I work at the Ministry Harry, » Hermione began, « I could help you get all the required authorizations and everything you need. »

« I never said that my projects were going to be on British soil, Hermione, and I don't think your position in the Ministry would be of much help to me anywhere else, » Harry replied, « thank you for the thought, however. »

« Not in England? Are you going to move again? » Shout Ginny, « we just found you, you can't go back yet! »

« I don't plan moving again, Ginny, » sighed the brunette, « and I have a project I'd like to do here. »

« Well, in that case— » 

« Like I told you, Hermione, I don't need your help. I can get all the necessary permissions through the Ministry and Gringotts. You're not the only person I know working on it, I'm already in contact with some of the people there about this project, » Harry cut in.

No one answered and the meal ended somewhat tense, but with some conversation that had turned to lighter subjects. The fact that they had all wanted to show Harry what he was missing, of the family he might have had, had failed. But at least the dialogue was there. More or less. Harry wasn't as hostile toward them as he used to be.... That was a good sign, wasn't it?

« The food was good, Molly. » Says Harry before he gets up.

« Thank you, how about coming back here Sunday? » She asked smiling.

« With pleasure, » replied the brunette.

« Great, » said the family, they'd just had a little victory.

« However, if you want my presence, you'll have Gabriel and Draco with you, » Harry continued with a grin, « I won't come without my family anymore, Molly, today was just an exception. » 

« I, uh... Understand, » Molly said with difficulty.

« However, Sundays are not possible, we have a family meal at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa, » smiled Harry coldly, « you understand, she would like to see her grandson as much as possible, besides it became a tradition even before Gabriel was born. »

Three hours were well past and Harry was late, he had to hurry if he didn't want Draco to have a fit.

« I really got to go, everybody. » Announced Harry, « Fred, George, I'll see you in a week for - what I told you about? »

« Affirmative, » they answered in a heartbeat.

« It's been a pleasure, Harry, » said Molly softly, « come back anytime, even if it's with... Him. »

« Goodbye, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. »

As he was about to leave the house, a "Plop" similar to the one he had made when he had arrived earlier, resounded through the house. This time it meant several people were coming. Harry burst out laughing, already knowing who it was.

« I knew he was up to something, » he said affectionately as he opened the door.

_**Who is it? The shopping session between the little family with Blaise and Pansy is coming up. Is it going well?** _


	6. Chapter 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have time. So much time.  
> So I write in French and I translate my fiction in English.
> 
> The chapter 05 is here.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Marie. :)

As Harry shook his head in exasperation and the twins laughed - now that they had figured out exactly who Harry was talking about... - ...the rest of the Weasley family was looking at each other in total incomprehension. As Molly was about to open her mouth to start talking, something - or rather someone - stopped her.

« Da,' shouted a small voice, 'is there! »

« I can hear that, baby, I can hear that, » Harry replied, laughing.

The Weasleys looked at Harry, who looked at the door. When the door opened slowly and a tiny little head appeared in front of those present.

« How did you get there, hm? » Harry asked with a big smile on his face.

« Daddy! » Said Gabriel as an answer.

« I see, and is he with you? »

« Viiii! »

« Will you get him for me, sweetheart? »

« All right! »

Harry watched his son leave, surely going to look for his blond father, the first turned to the twins and the others, seemingly remembering their presence.

« You mean your son's here? » Asked Hermione.

« You saw him as well as I did, Hermione. » Harry replied nonchalantly.

« And you mean that the other one there, he's here too? » Spit it out, Ron.

« The first name of 'the other one there' is Draco, Ronald, » Harry said coldly, « and I hope so, he's here and that my three-year-old son didn't come here alone. »

« That would indeed have been worrisome, » confirmed Fred.

« More importantly, how would he have done it? » George continued.

« Harry is his father, and no matter whether I like the Malfoys or not, Draco Malfoy is a powerful sorcerer, it wouldn't be surprising if he thought very highly of Harry and appeared here, » Arthur explained.

« It's true, » Harry admitted, « he's been showing signs of magic for quite some time now. We're trying to do damage control with Draco, but it's not that simple. »

« It's usually like that for all wizard's child, » Arthur began to explain, « but it's much less powerful depending on the parents, with some exceptions, of course. Given your magic and Draco's, that might explain why Gabriel can do things that many children his age can't do. »

« Interesting, » Harry says.

Just as Ginny was about to begin what seemed to be a very big tirade, the door opened and Gabriel ran up to Harry who caught up with him and started carrying him, kissing him all over his face, making the child giggle. He was followed by Draco, face impassive, and came up to Harry, kissed him on the cheek and put a hand in their son's hair. Blaise and Pansy were behind Draco, and as the little family gathered - after only a few hours, but we won't say anything. - they went to greet Fred and George.

« What are you doing in my house!? » Molly screams.

« We just came to get Harry, » Draco replied politely.

« You have no business there, » accused Hermione, « you came uninvited and unannounced! That's a crime! »

« Oh? »

« You are not wanted here, leave before I call the Aurors! » Threaten Molly.

« I thought your son was one of them? » Asked innocently Pansy.

« Yeah, and I'm gonna kick you out, » spit Ron out.

« I'd like to see that, Weasley! »

Harry watched the scene silently, for the moment he decided to just observe. However, his resolve began to crumble as he saw his son's frightened look on his face as he stuck his head into his chest and covered his ears.

« Stop it! » He said calmly, « I'm only gonna say this once, Weasley family. You will not speak to my family or my friends like that. »

« But they broke into our house, Harry! Ginny replied. »

« That's no reason not to hear their reason, nor to frighten my son. »

« Harry-»

« I didn't finish, » the brunette coldly cut off looking Molly in the eye for a few seconds, « they just came looking for me, as Draco has already told you. »

« And Gabriel wanted to see you, » added the blond.

« And my son wanted to see me. I've warned you before, you do NOT come before my family, Weasley. »

« We never said you couldn't see your son, Harry, » Hermione said softly.

« So, let me get this straight, if I want to see my son while I'm in your house, he has to come alone? At three years old? Asked the brunette. »

« That's not what I said, » Hermione started to get angry.

« That's exactly what you said. If my husband and son want to see me or have to come and get me, and I'm here, they have the RIGHT to do so. My friends with. They haven't been rude to you. They've been courteous and respectful. YOU assaulted them without asking for any explanation, without giving them the right to justify themselves. YOU frightened Gabriel. YOU were childish. »

« Why are you defending them, they're clearly wrong! » Retorted Ron and Ginny.

« We're not at Hogwarts anymore. This bickering won't get you anywhere, » Harry turned to his husband and his friends, « I think we're done here. I think we've got some shopping to do... »

« Yes, » replied Draco, « we'd better go. »

« How about it Gabriel, » asked Blaise to the child, « Uncle Blaise will buy you sweets AND ice cream! »

« 'Eally? » asked Gabriel shyly.

« I promise! And who's the best uncle? »

« Uncle Fred and Uncle George, » answered the little one with a big smile.

« I swear that child doesn't love me, » complained the Italian.

« It's your imagination, Blaise, » replied Harry with a smile.« Goodbye, Weasley. The twins, I'll see you in a week at the store? »

« Of course, Harry! »

And with those last words, Harry, Draco and their two friends left the house. Leaving everyone present, except the twins and, oddly enough, Arthur, in complete shock...

* * *

The Weasleys for their part, having more or less recovered from the shock of what had just happened, gathered automatically in the living room, faces closed. Ginny was upset. Totally upset. How dare Draco Malfoy interrupt the conversation between them and Harry! She had come so close to showing him how much better it would be if they were together! She wanted him to admit that she was so much better than that blond guy, that she could give him so much more! - What, exactly, she wasn't entirely sure... But she was going to find out. - She could take care of Gabriel with him. Even if the child was half Malfoy's, she could be a mother to him. Something the blond couldn't be. Yes, she had been cut off while her plan to prove to Harry that she was perfect for him was still in progress. And she was going to get her revenge.

Hermione, meanwhile, didn't know whether she was hurt, angry or just annoyed. In a way, Harry had been right. They had all lost their temper immediately after seeing Malfoy and his friends, without giving them time to explain, and had frightened Harry's child. A child who honestly had nothing to do with their problems, and who had not asked for anything. He was Harry's child, and no matter how much he disliked his second father, if they wanted Harry in their lives, they would have to love Gabriel and tolerate Malfoy. Even if they rejected him instinctively. It wasn't by attacking him as they had just done that Harry would soften towards them.

Ron was seething, how Slytherin had DARE to set foot in his house. It was not tolerable! And Harry had taken their side, without question. The redhead knew he wasn't thinking rationally at the moment, but Harry could have stood up for them! Of course they had just come to get Harry back, but that was no reason why only they should have the right to Harry's support! Ron was his -- former -- best friend. Didn't that matter to Harry? Maybe it was time to stop trying...

Harry was like a son to Molly. She wanted the best for him. But she was beginning to understand that even though it would have been best for him if he had married Ginny, who not only could really make him happy, but would have made him officially a Weasley by marriage, and be an Auror. It was only her opinion, after all. Maybe she really had pushed too hard? Maybe Harry was really happy the way he was now? Sure, he wasn't Auror, but by sitting down and thinking about it for two minutes, after everything the Wizard world had asked of him since he was eleven, anyone could understand that he hadn't wanted to catch bad guys all his life. And okay, it left a bitter taste in Molly's mouth, but the fact that he wasn't with Ginny was also his choice. Maybe she had been wrong, and pushing Ginny to keep believing Harry was meant for her and that she would become Mrs. Potter had been insane. Maybe only her daughter would have been 'happy' and not Harry. It was hard to accept, but she could understand. What she couldn't accept, however, was that instead of Ginny, Harry had taken the position of Ginny and put himself with the son Malfoy. Oh, that. That was inexcusable in Molly's eyes.

The twins and Arthur watched as the rest of the family gathered in silence to rant and rave. The twins were on Harry's side. They always were. No matter what happened. So they were just as angry as Harry had been. They were just enjoying the show, a little satisfied smile on their face.

Arthur, on the other hand, wanted to stay neutral. Between his family and Harry, he couldn't choose... Harry was like a son to him. And he loved his wife and children just as much as he loved the brunette. However, he was really beginning to understand Harry's resentment of them. It was true that in the beginning, when Harry had disappeared without explanation and without leaving a clue as to whether he was okay or not, he had been just as angry and worried as the rest of the family. It was also true that he was with Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione when they wanted Harry back, going as far as to go to his house without invitation and without warning to get explanations. He had also followed them in everything they had done up to that point. But he had now understood that Harry was a man. Independent, and that he had the right to choose what he wanted to do with his life, wrong or not. He had been as shocked as the rest of the family when he learned that the brunette was married, with a Malfoy to boot, and had a child. It was also true that he was with Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione when they wanted Harry back, going as far as to go to his house without invitation and without warning to get explanations. He had also followed them in everything they had done up to that point. But he had now understood that Harry was a Man. Independent, and that he had the right to choose what he wanted to do with his life, wrong or wrong. He had been as shocked as the rest of the family when he learned that the brunette was married, with a Malfoy to boot, and had a child. But once the shock was over, he was glad Harry made the decision himself and didn't regret his choices at all, even threatening to cut all ties with the Weasleys forever to protect what he had managed to create with the Malfoy son. He had been impressed by the fact that the blond man, even though he admitted that he hated them just as much as they did, was willing to make an effort to get along with them simply for Harry's sake.Something that could not be said of the four people in front of him.

« I think I'll just stop,» Ron finally said, « I mean, I could never accept Malfoy. Let alone the fact that he married Harry.And besides he's friends with Slytherin! »

« Ron...»

« No, 'Mione. Let's face it, Harry has changed. He's not OUR Harry anymore. And I'm not sure I want to sacrifice all my beliefs just to get him to come back to us. »

« Ron's right, » nodded Ginny, « He's just blinded, Hermione. We just need to be able to have Harry and just Harry with us so we can make him see the truth! »

« That's it, » exclaimed Ron, « you're absolutely right, Ginny! »

« No, » sighed Arthur, « it wouldn't do any good. Ron, Harry hasn't changed, he's grown and matured. He's moved on after the war, and even if that wasn't what we had in mind for him, we can't dictate his life. Ginny, I know you think you're in love with Harry, but that's just an image you have of him. And even if it was the real Harry you're in love with, I'm very sorry, but you can't force someone to love you back. It would be painful for him and for you. The only thing you have to do is accept the fact that you'll never be with Harry. »

« But if we can get him to break up with Malfoy, » pleaded the youngest girl in the room.

« It wouldn't make any difference, » Arthur answered firmly, « even if Harry is no longer with young Draco - which, honestly, I would greatly doubt - he would end up with someone else. Meet another young man. Ginny, if he had been with you, if he had been in love with you, you'd have been married a long time ago. Between him and Draco, it's not just a fling like you're trying to convince yourself, they have a child together, they're married! They've built a family, and that's not going to change. »

« I can't accept the fact that it's Malfoy we're talking about, » Molly whispered, « but I can understand what he wants. Why he's changed so much and why he didn't follow the plans he made with us during the war. »

« They're right, » Hermione continued, « we must get to know the REAL Harry. The Harry of now, and leave the Harry of the past to the time to which he belongs, to the past. »

« How can you say that? » Ginny and Ron cried out in a heartbeat.

« They can say that because they are aware of reality, » Fred spoke coldly, « they are aware that if they don't make an effort and don't even try to understand, Harry will end up leaving forever! »

« Are you aware, Ginny, Ron, that Draco doesn't like you either. Can't stand you, yet he has agreed to make the effort to politely tolerate you for Harry?That he agreed to have you in his life when he had absolutely no desire to have you because he knew it would please his husband? Do you understand that he's been much more grown up than you are right now? » George continued coldly.

« How dare you - »

« Grow up, » says Arthur, « accept it. Ron, be glad your best friend has found something to live for. Live for himself and not for others. If you really are the best friend you claim to be, you should be able to. If not, then you're not worthy to be in his life. Same goes for you, Ginny. Stop being stuck on what you thought you wanted from a young age. Accept the fact that Harry is happy, even if it means it's not with you. Even though I know it's not easy. Just accept it and give up, move on. And find someone who can love you just the way you are! »

« It's not that easy, I know, » Hermione said sadly, « but I think it's the only thing we can do. »

« I don't want to accept the ferret! » Spit it out Ron.

« And Harry didn't ask you to. He just wants courtesy between you. And the fact that you can be in the same room without killing each other, » Fred replied.

« I don't know if I could do it, » said the redhead, « but I'm willing to try... »

« That's all we're asking. » Smiled George.

Ginny didn't answer, lost in thought. She didn't want to give up her life with Harry. ...ever. But she knew her father was right. Whether he was with Draco or not, she knew full well he would never be with her. But she didn't know if she could accept it without trying EVERYTHING…

* * *

On the side of the couple and their friends, as they had just left the Burrow and had appeared near the side path, they burst out laughing.

« Did you see their faces? » Laughed Blaise.

« Totally, I thought they were going to explode, » replied Pansy.

« I'm not sure I see where you get the funny stuff, » Harry scowled as he held Gabriel closer to him.

« Oh Harry, » sighed Pansy, « you never see the value of what's right in front of you. »

« What I saw, dearest Pansy, was my son being terrified because the Weasleys don't know the word 'Control,' and I didn't really think it was funny. »

« ... It's true that for that I can understand you, » nodded Blaise, « but what about the rest? Sorry but it was really hilarious. »

« You have to admit love, » said Draco, « it was fun. »

« I can see... » sighed Harry, « so that's what you were up to this morning? »

« Yes and no, » confessed the blond, « I wasn't planning on coming over this early, but Gabriel really wanted to see you. Personally I knew they wouldn't let you leave like that, it was totally predictable, and don't look at me like that Harry, you know I'm right, I had talked to Pans' and Blaise, and we decided that if, at a certain hour, you still weren't there, we'd go and look for you. We didn't really think they'd react like that. »

« Well, I can understand... » Harry smiled suddenly sending shivers down the spine of the three friends, « I think Uncle Blaise had promised Gabriel an ice cream, eh sweetheart? »

« Ice c'eam! » cried the child, seeming to forget the fear he had just had.

« Let's go then! »

As the four friends and the child made their way to the nearest Ice Cream seller, Gabriel's big smile returned, Harry was no longer really angry but greatly exasperated, and the three friends were pleased with themselves, they didn't notice - or didn't pay attention and didn't know?- the looks of the people around them. After all, it wasn't every day that you could see the Saviour of the Wizard's world out there. Even more rarely with his son - because it must have been his son, even if they hadn't seen anything in the Prophet. - Many frowned when they saw who he was with. Three people called Ex-Death Eaters. Child of Death Eaters. Their Savior had nothing to do with them. And even though some of them simply sighed and decided that it wasn't their place to say anything about the Hero's way of life--who didn't want to be--many of the people there didn't feel the same way. Because it was well known, the brunette who had killed Voldemort could not associate with just anyone. Free will or not, if it made him look bad, he had no right to do that, and they were going to let him know.

The small group, blind to what was going on around them, went to buy the ice cream promised to Gabriel before finally deciding to start shopping for the child's first day of kindergarten. As they were happily talking to each other, a voice suddenly interrupted them.

« Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizard's world, » said a sarcastic voice, « going out with friends. With Death Eaters. I can see that on the front page headline of the Daily Prophet. »

Harry put his mask of indifference over his face and turned around slowly, already knowing what was waiting for him...

_**Will our friends be able - at last - to have some quiet time? Where did everyone get the word to spoil their day?** _


	7. Chapter 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There the chapter 06 !
> 
> I still don't have a beta, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes... Don't hesitate to tell me. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy,  
> Stay safe and at home.  
> Marie. :)

Harry turned slowly, ready to face the person who had spoken. He didn't recognize the person, but everyone here was talking to him as if he owed them something. As if it was normal for him to do what was expected of him, just because he had defeated Voldemort, he had to be the Hero of Light, pure and kind, ready to sacrifice everything for people he didn't know and who had considered it normal to leave their lives in the hands of a child - who became a teenager at the end of the war - without doing anything on their side. Who had not tried to protect themselves and their families. Oh, of course some of them had fought, sometimes even on Harry's side. But for the majority, they had decided to leave everything in the hands of a child who knew nothing about the world of Wizards. They took his image as a role model. Used him in books that told nothing but lies. And waited for him to come into their world to rid them of Voldemort without lifting a finger or even asking his opinion. So Harry had decided not to let it happen again, to live his life as he saw fit and let it be known to anyone who dared to ask anything of him now that he had done what had been asked of him for too long.

« Yes? » He asked falsely innocent, « what can I do for you? »

« Why are you hanging out with those filthy Death Eaters? You're Harry Potter, act like it! » Shouted the person who hadn't seen fit to introduce himself - not that Harry gives a damn, but still... It was a polite thing to say what one's name was before attacking someone! -

« I don't see how that's any of your business. » Harry replied calmly as Draco had put Gabriel back in the arms of Pansy, who was trying as best he could to hide him.

« What you do and who you do it with is our business! You're the savior of our world. You've defeated You-Know-Who! You owe us an explanation! »

« I don't owe you anything. »

« You are the role model for the children of our world! Why do you hang out with traitors who killed and tortured people?! Why don't you take your role more seriously?! » Exclaimed another person - a woman, this time. -

Harry answered nothing, and there was a silence on the Chemin de Traverse, something which everyone thought impossible, it was, after all, an extremely busy street, and total silence was not something you could see every day.The brunette had everyone's attention, he made his gaze travel through the crowd, seeming to probe deep into their souls. Without letting anything show through, he saw the "groups" that had formed. Those who supported him, smaller than the other group, but very present. Those who didn't care and were only there for the show, and last but not least, those who agreed with what the two people had reproached Harry for.

« I don't know if you are aware of it, » he began coldly, « but you have decided to leave your LIFES in the hands of an eleven-year-old child, without that child having the right to choose whether or not he wanted to fight for a world he didn't know. And I did. I fought for years without you doing anything but praying for my success. You made me a hero when all I wanted was to live my life normally and in peace. »

« It was YOU who had to do it! »

« No, » Harry replied firmly, « it wasn't up to ME. I had to fight Voldemort - Oh for God's sake he's DEAD! - to survive. That's the end of it. I don't have to fight Deaths Eaters who have nothing to do with me. I must not protect people I don't know and turn against me with the slightest excuse. I owe you NOTHING. »

« How dare you say that? » Asked the flabbergasted man.

« I fought for my friends, » an almost freezing cold made the crowd there shiver, « for me. Not for you. You think you have the right to dictate my every move, but you don't. I'm the only one who can decide my life, the only one who can make decisions for me. You don't! It has been made very clear that Draco Malfoy had nothing to do with the Death Eaters except the misfortune of being the son of Lucius Malfoy and having to, like all of you here, survive this war where he was on the front lines unlike YOU. »

« How-»

« Like everyone else during the war he was scared. Scared of what would happen if he didn't do what he had to do. And if I forgave him for trying to kill me, then YOU have to do it too! As for Blaise Zabini, it was a known and acknowledged fact that he was neutral during this war. »

Everyone was listening to what Harry was saying with his eyes wide open. Not daring to answer, barely breathing. Emerald green eyes met those of the man who had called him and stared at him for long minutes. The man in question was beginning to regret talking somewhat, he could feel the power coming from Harry. He finally remembered exactly who he had spoken to. This Man had the power to destroy one of the greatest Dark Lords that ever existed. He had the political power, the wealth and the magical power to make his life a hell on Earth, and he, like an idiot, had decided to confront him.

« I would not allow complete strangers to insult my life choices and my family, » he says coldly, « what I do with my life is my own business. I did what was expected of me and I got rid of Voldemort, with the help of people who were precious to me. now that the war is over, I owe you absolutely nothing. I never owed you anything, and I never will. I didn't fight for you. I fought for me and my family and my friends. I did it for my parents and my godfather and everyone else who died protecting me. For me, who only wanted a simple life. But not for you. Never for you. You want a role model for your children? Become one. You want someone to worship? It won't be me. I'm done.Don't look for the hero in me.Don't look for a culprit in all the misfortunes of the world. Take responsibility for your own bullshit, fight for yourself. Because I won't do that anymore. »

And on these words, Harry took Draco's hand in his, then with a nod to Blaise and Pansy, they left, leaving the crowd too shocked to say anything. However, before disappearing from view, he turned to them one last time.

« I won't be so nice the next time someone decides it's okay to insult my family and friends in my presence. You have absolutely no idea what I am capable of. » Finish Harry, « oh and if you think you can do it even when I'm not with them, know that I know everything. I always do. Don't test me. »

And the four adults and the child disappeared before their eyes. Many of those present were offended by what Harry had said, but knew that there was nothing they could do about it, because deep down everyone knew that the brunette was right. Nobody could tell him what to do anymore. Unless they wanted him to leave the country again, but this time without ever setting foot in it again. However, there were many other people who agreed with him. Harry could do whatever he wanted with his life. He was free. And they were happy that he could finally find someone who could - at last - make him happy and give him a world without war, without blood and without death. He had done enough for the Wizard world. But one thing was certain, it would be on the front page of the gazette the next day.

On the side of the little family and friends, they decided not to linger here any longer than necessary, and went shopping as quickly as possible. Gabriel wanted to go home, having been too scared by what people were saying to his dad to really appreciate being here, Harry and Draco all just wanted to go in the quiet of their home. Blaise and Pansy were just going along for the ride. It had been a hectic day and none of the adults present doubted that the Weasleys would come and confront Harry and Draco when they saw the paper the next day. They had to be ready. And to do that, they had to get some rest.

Harry knew it was going to happen, and he was ready for it when they decided to move back to Britain. They knew they'd have to go through it if they wanted to live in relative peace. And he didn't regret his choice. But he wouldn't let it happen again. He wouldn't let himself be stepped on again. He would fight back and protect his family at any cost. And one day, he knew that one day, it would blow over. The question was, when?

* * *

As they had planned, the Prophet was happy to tell - in detail - what happened on Diagon Alley. Harry smiled as he put the newspaper down as Draco entered the kitchen before kissing him gently and going for coffee.

« It was to be expected, » he told his husband.

« Hm, » replied Harry, « it's still annoying. But there's nothing we can do about it now. We were prepared for that. »

« I'm going to drop Gab' off at my mother's, » spoke the blond man, « I've had a call from Fred saying that the rest of the Weasley family knows about this and there's a good chance they'll try to find us by any means necessary. »

« They can't find the house, » Harry replied.

« True, but I think Fred and George should take them - without telling them where the house is now - otherwise they'll just make a scandal wherever they look for us, and I honestly don't want to clean up the mess behind them.... » Draco explained.

« You're not wrong, » sighed the brunette, « I'd better go get ready, right? They said what time they'd bring them here? Because I know what you just said sounded like a suggestion, but actually you've already told the twins to do it that way. »

« You know me so well love, » Draco laughed softly, « they said in the early afternoon, to give us time to get ready and drop Gab' at my mother's before they arrived. »

« So generous of them, » Harry mumbled as he got up, « I guess I'll go take a shower while you're at the Manor. See if Narcissa can't watch Gabriel for the night, it'll make the kid happy and give us a little more rest. Cause I don't know why, but I have a feeling they're gonna be here a long time... »

« I thought about it, but I wasn't sure. I'll check with my mother, » smiles Draco, « go take a shower. It's going to be a long afternoon. »

Harry kissed Draco quickly before heading to the bathroom to get ready. As for the blond man, he quietly went to look for Gabriel who was happily playing in his room, blind to what was going on around him.

« Hey, baby, » Draco said softly

« Daddy! »

« How would you like to go to Grandma Cissa's? »

« Grandma? » Asked the child innocently.

« Hm, and you can even go to sleep with her! »

« Yeeeeees! »

« Awesome buddy, we'll go then. »

After getting Gabriel's things ready for the night, the blond man walked to the chimney towards the Manor, where he knew his mother would be more than happy to welcome her grandson for the night.

* * *

Shortly after eating, the twins arrived with the rest of the Weasleys as planned. The couple were in the living room, waiting quietly for them. No one spoke for a while, as the Weasleys settled in as if they were totally welcome in the house, and everything was normal before Hermione spoke.

« Harry James Potter, » she began, « could you tell us what this is all about! »

« A newspaper, Hermione. »

« I can see it's a newspaper, what I want to know is why are you on the front page? And why did you do this?! »

« Because I had a right to do it, and it was the right thing to do. »

« No it wasn't, » says Molly instead of her stepdaughter, « Harry it could have negative consequences for you! »

« Such as...? »

« Everybody could turn their back on you! »

« It wouldn't be the first time, Molly. And then at least I'd finally have the peace I want. »

« You just don't get it! » Exclaimed Ginny, « you're an important person, Harry. Your reputation will follow you the rest of your life! Don't you understand that being with Malfoy is going to hurt you! »

« I don't see how, » the brunette said calmly, « I chose to be with Draco knowing what it meant, and I decided I didn't care. »

« How can you say that? »

« Because I do, » sighed Harry, « I don't owe anything to anyone. Not even to you. I really wish you understood that. »

« But Harry how- »

« Hermione, I want to live my life as I see fit. This is the last time I'm telling you, if you don't want to understand, don't even bother trying to talk to me anymore, » Harry cut in, « I thought I made it clear that I would stay with Draco no matter what people think. I don't want this pseudo-famous celebrity. I don't want to be followed everywhere. I don't want to be a war hero. I just want to be myself and be happy. Draco brings all that to me. It's important to me. »

« More than us? » Asked Ginny.

« More than you. »

\- But-»

« I'm not going back on what I just said, Ginny. You've got to get it through your head that you and I are never going to make it. I really wish I could bring you back into my life, believe me. You really meant a lot to me, and it wasn't an easy decision, but I won't change my mind. My life is with Draco and my son, and if you don't understand that, it's over. »

« I don't want to get along with Malfoy," Ron spat, « nor do I want to have to put up with him.

« I'm not asking you to be friends with him Ronald," Harry said coldly, « or even to have a big conversation with him. Just to accept that my life is now with him, and that if you want me in your daily life, you must face the truth and accept it. Being polite to my husband is no big deal.

« Why should we have to make the effort? Asked Hermione proudly.

« First of all, because you're the one who wants me in your lives. And secondly because Draco is trying so hard with you and you know it as well as I do. You are not the center of the world, Weasley family, remember that YOU want to get back in touch with me. That it was YOU who came to see me. Not the other way around. If you want our relationship to improve again, you have to accept MY rules, because I won't play by yours any more.

Tired of feeling as if he was talking into the void - again - Harry got up and left the room. The Weasleys tried to stop him or even follow him, but Draco stopped them - with the help of the twins -.

« Why are you stopping us from following him, Malfoy? » Hermione asked coldly.

« Because if he has left the room, it means he wants to be alone, » Draco answered just as coldly, « it's not hard to understand, he will come back when he has calmed down. »

« And you think you're telling us what to do because...? »

« Because I'm in MY house. Because I'm married to Harry, and even if you could say that you knew him better than anyone else during the war - and even then I'm not sure that's true - in the present I'm the person who knows him best. »

« Stop talking bullshit, » Ron spat.

« He's right, » cut Fred, « Harry and Draco have been together for almost six years now. As much as you might have bragged about knowing him better than anyone before, as Draco said, that's not the case anymore. And you should be aware of that. »

« I agree with Fred, » Arthur replied to everyone's surprise, « Draco has been around Harry every day for years now. He has more right to him than we do. We should respect that. »

« But Dad- »

« No, Ginny, it's a fact. »

No one answered Arthur. Oh, Molly wanted to, but even she knew it wasn't the best thing to do right now.

« Why agree to be courteous to us when you were the first person to insult my children in years? » She asked softly.

« For Harry, » Draco replied simply, « even though he doesn't want you in his life anymore if you don't change a little, he still has a kind of affection for you, and for him I'm willing to make all the efforts in the world. Even to be in the same room with you without insulting you. »

« You've... Changed. » Said Hermione hesitantly.

« A war can do that to you, indeed, » sighed Draco, « Look, before we got together, Harry and I talked a great deal. We understood many things. We've worked hard to get where we are right now. And if to avoid destroying everything I have to agree to be in your presence, I will. I don't forget what you did for him during the war, just as he will never forget what you did for him. »

« Then why would he-»

« Hermione, the war is over. And everyone changes during or after a war of this scale. All Harry's life, he's had somebody telling him everything he should and shouldn't do. He followed what they wanted him to do. He fought because he wasn't given a choice. Now it's over, there's no more war. He's grown up. He finally has the right to make his own choices. And if you really are his friends, like Fred and George, or even Pansy and Blaise, instead of trying to reason with him, you will understand him and help him. Simply because that's what friends do. » He explained softly.

Hermione was shocked. Draco had changed. Dramatically. And even though she wouldn't admit it, he was absolutely right. They had done everything they could to dictate Harry's choices and movements. And as the blond man said, that's not what friends do. Had they been wrong all along? Was there still a way to change things, for the better?

Ron wanted to scream his lungs out. Malfoy. Of all the people Harry could have chosen, he had taken Draco Malfoy. Ron didn't understand. He probably never would. And it was killing him. It was killing him to admit that the ferret might be right. That instead of getting Harry back the way they wanted him, they were scaring him off. Because even though it didn't show, even though they'd made mistakes and lost sight of what was really important, Harry was important to them.

Molly sighed as she looked at her family... The twins had been right all along. She'd been wrong and it hurt. Maybe she could come to terms with it, given time. At least for Harry's sake. She had to try. She could see that Arthur, Ron and Hermione already understood that things wouldn't change. They were beginning to make decisions.

However, their biggest problem, and everyone knew it, was Ginny. She couldn't accept the relationship between the brunette and the blonde. Maybe someday. But not for a long time. It was going to be complicated.

Some time later, while the room was still quiet, Harry returned, looking calmer... He raised an eyebrow at his husband, wondering what he had done to make the whole Weasley family seem to think so intensely...

_**Is this the beginning of change? Will the Weasleys finally open their eyes and understand? What will happen now...?** _


	8. Chapter 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> I have some things to say.
> 
> 1) Thaaaank you ! Really. Thank you. So much kudos and comments on this fiction. I'm just so happy! So thank you !  
> 2) I have a Twitter... Well, I'm not really on it, but I try to be better at this, so if you want I can tell you my pseudo ? Maybe?  
> 3) Second chapter this week, yay me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !  
> Stay safe and inside,   
> Marie. :)

While everyone was still thinking about the conversation they had had with Draco, Harry walked over to the blond man, looking at him as if to say, « What have you done now? » His husband just raised an eyebrow and shrugged a little. The dark-haired man shook his head resignedly, but with a small smile on his face. He returned to sit beside Draco and waited patiently for someone to speak.

« Harry, » said Hermione softly, « it's... Difficult. »

« What's difficult? »

« Swallowing the pill. To understand that you've changed so much in just five years. That you've rebuilt your life without us in it, » she explained, «and with one of the people we've hated since we were 11. It's just... It's... Complicated, forgetting about resentment and everything we've been through together. The words and the beatings and everything that happened in those years. To move on and accept that he's now a part of your life and he's here to stay. That you have a child together! »

« I can understand that, » Harry replied calmly.

« You've had five years to get to know each other, really. To see behind the mask we all had to wear during the war, to be able to forget and even forgive what he did to us. Five years we haven't had. »

« That's right. But you've had five years to realize other things. Like the fact that I didn't want to be an Auror. Not with everything that's happened in my life. All my life, » says the brunette, « five years to realise I'd never get back with Ginny. Never. Not even if I had stayed with you guys. »

« But you were Auror in America, » Ron exclaimed, unable to help himself.

« No, I was a consultant, I chose my own hours. I wasn't forced to take cases I didn't want, no one ordered me to do anything. And more specifically, I was almost never in the field, only when it was really urgent. I was helping the American government, yes. I helped in the liaison between the American and British Ministries. But I wasn't Auror, Ron. » Corrected the brunette.

« It's true that seen like that, » the red-headed man reluctantly admitted. « I can, more or less, understand why you don't want to be Auror. If you take two minutes and really think about it, it makes sense, it's true. But still, I thought we were on the same page, Harry. »

« Why didn't you ever tell us about it? » Asked Molly softly.

« Would you have listened to me? » Harry replied, « the war was just over. And I can tell you that I was so lost. I didn't know where I stood anymore. What if I was wrong ? What if I wanted to get back together with Ginny? Go after all our dreams, together, like we wanted? Like we imagined? »

« So -»

« I didn't know what I wanted anymore, » Harry cut by running a hand through his hair and leaning over Draco, « I needed some air. To breathe. To feel free. You were happy, of course, that the war was over. To finally be able to do what you wanted without fear. But I, for one... That's all I've ever known. I had to find something on my own. I left to find what I wanted. To find myself. The meeting with Draco wasn't planned. And to tell the truth, it didn't start out so well. At least once I realized he wasn't a desert hallucination. When we met again for the second time... »

« It took you a long time, » the blond man spoke tenderly.

« Not my fault. You have to admit it was totally unexpected and you never thought we'd end up where we are today. »

The Weasleys watched as Harry and Draco threw the ball back to each other, slowly beginning to realize some things they hadn't wanted to see until now. Such as the way Harry looked at the blond man as if he had all the answers of the universe and more. Or Draco, one of whose hands gently massaged the back of Harry's neck, giving the impression that he was going to start purring at any moment. This comfort that they had in talking to each other, how they communicated... It was like they always did. The permanent disdain on the Slytherin's face was no longer present when he was talking to the brunette. Then there was the fact that they had started a family. They had a child. Did they really have the right to destroy all that because they were selfish? No, they didn't have the right. No matter how hard it would be. And even though Ron and Hermione knew their friendship wouldn't be the same. Never the way it used to be.

The twins looked at their family with smiles on their faces, they were beginning to understand. Maybe everything could work out in the end. Harry deserved the best. For everything he'd done for them. For the world. He deserved to be happy. And they knew that Ron and Hermione and their parents had been important in Harry's life... So even if it wasn't quite the same, even if the complicity that they had shared during the dark times was gone, it would be a relief to have them back in Harry's life... However, there was one person who didn't seem to understand all this and who had remained silent, Ginny. ... who looked at the couple with an air of false indifference... Which was not a good sign. The twins sighed. Some problems get solved, and others get created, huh?

« I think, uh... » Hermione began hesitantly and quickly looked at Ron and Molly, « that we can try to understand even better. To try harder. To accept Draco. I can't promise to become friends with him, or even manage to leave the past where it is. But I can promise that we'll try. »

« And that's all I ask. I can't impose Draco's friendship on you. Anyway, it's the same on his side, » Harry smiles softly, « but the fact that you're willing to try means a lot to me. »

« Especially because we now know who you would choose if we didn't try, » Ron says lightly, « which, in itself, I can understand. My family would be more important to me too. It was just the person you made your family with that we don't like. »

« So, um... Can we get to know you? Get to know who you've become? Who you are now? » Asked shyly, Hermione.

« As long as everything remains cordial, I don't see a problem, » Harry answered.

« I think we can stay cordial, » Ron nodded, to everyone's surprise, « I mean, if he can do it, why can't we? »

« That's one way of looking at it, » Harry smiled, « not necessarily the best way. But it is a way, yes. But at the same time, he's cordial to everyone, nobility oblige... Even if he'd actually prefer to kill the person in front of him. »

« I know I should take this the wrong way, » says Draco, « but I'll take it as a compliment. »

« Hm? Oh, never mind, it was a compliment. To you. But what I'm trying to explain is that you're used to being cordial and polite in all circumstances, the Weasleys less so. Even if they are pure-blooded, they don't have the same lifestyle as you, Love. It's bound to be a bit more complicated. »

« True, » Hermione admitted with a sigh, « but he's cordial to us for you. He's always been totally despicable to us, Harry, noble or not. And now, barely five years after the Great War and Hogwarts, when we haven't seen each other again, he's cordial to us. He does it for you, not because we brought him up that way. »

« True, » admitted Draco when Harry turned to him with a raised eyebrow (a perfect imitation of Draco's, by the way), « mainly I do it for you, because I know that no matter what you say, they're important to you. And if it doesn't work out, I don't want to be totally the cause of it. »

« It's that he can be nice when he wants to be, » Harry laughed gently.

« And then there's the fact that I'm now a responsible adult, a father with a family and a job. I'm no longer an eleven-year-old who just wants to show his superiority and wealth to anyone who will listen, I've grown up and matured. »

« And the last thing you want is for Gabriel to become like you at eleven. I get it. »

«... That, too, » admitted Draco.

As Hermione watched them both, she couldn't help but think that it was the right solution. That they had made the right choice in deciding to try to accept Draco. To accept the fact that Harry had changed, that he had started a family... That he's now a confident adult, confident in what he's doing and capable of making big decisions. And not the frail little boy who wanted a family more than anything else, but who didn't know if he would survive the war, and had only dreams and imagination for hope. Oh, she wasn't stupid - far from it - , even she knew it wouldn't be easy. That Ron wouldn't be able to contain his anger all the time. That Molly couldn't curb her desire to mother Harry a little too much and that she herself couldn't shut her mouth every time she wanted to correct Harry or tell him what to do. It was in their character. It was in their temperament. There would be clashes, and she knew that. But she wanted Harry back, her friend. Her real first friend. And if she had to make an effort, she would make an effort. And she knew that Ron and Molly felt the same way.

But for Ginny, on the other hand, it wasn't that simple... She didn't want to accept the way things were being done. She didn't want to accept that the person in Harry's life was Draco... In her mind, there was absolutely no possibility that Harry wouldn't choose her. She could bring him so much. She could make him so happy. So why didn't he choose her? Why did he refuse to face the truth? Certainly, she could admit that at first she had fallen in love with Harry the Boy Who Survived. Harry the Wizard World Hero, not Harry Potter, just Harry. But now she had got to know him through the years. At Hogwarts, during the war. She had seen the courage he had shown for a teenager. The sadness at the losses the war had brought... She'd seen him angry, she'd seen him depressed. Saw him at his worst, and she couldn't believe that his best wasn't with her. She had been there as much as Ron and Hermione as soon as she could. Supported him as much as she could. Unlike the Blond Slytherin who had only been there to belittle, humiliate and insult Harry. She didn't understand. She didn't WANT to understand. She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't. Harry was just hers, and that's all there was to it.

« I'm glad everyone has come to an agreement, » says Arthur with a small smile, « it's a relief to finally not have to take sides. »

« I can understand, and for that, I'm honestly sorry Arthur. I wish no one had been put in a situation where they had to choose, » Harry sighed, « but I don't think I had a choice. »

« That's right, Harry, and I don't blame you for that, on the contrary. I think it's time we all opened our eyes. The only thing I regret is that I didn't do it at the same time as Fred and George, » Arthur replied sadly.

« It wasn't the same time, dear father, » Fred spoke, « we'd always known. »

« Indeed, » George continued, « Harry is a loyal man. Who does what is good for everyone. And dare I say it Fred? »

« I think so, George. »

« Harry has a complex that forces him to help people in need, and I think a lot of people noticed that when they were at Hogwarts. He may have the mind of a Slytherin, but he was just an eleven-year-old child immersed in a world that was unknown to him. He couldn't hide his emotions. Not as he can now. »

« Which made people who found out about it play on it. Then there was the prophecy and everything that happened at Hogwarts. He didn't have a choice, he had to do it, » Fred smiled softly, « and it was something George and I noticed quickly. »

« And now that it's all over, he can finally be free to decide for himself, » Hermione spoke softly, « he doesn't have to answer to anyone anymore and he's making it known! And I guess the person who pointed out to him that he didn't always have to be a hero was Malfoy; wasn't he? »

« Exactly, » Harry admitted.

« It's hard to admit, » Ron began hesitantly, « but I think I can understand that too. Honestly, if Hermione hadn't been there, I don't know how it would have ended. Oh, I know I made a lot of mistakes about her, but if she hadn't stayed, maybe I would have ended up a lot worse. Maybe I'd have left, too. »

« Same with me, » Hermione slowly realized, « Ron is the person I share my life with. Whether it's the good times or the bad times. He's there to support me. That's what friends are for, it's true, but when you have someone who supports you, there to share everything with you, like Ron was for me, everything seems easier. I have Ron. And Molly to Arthur. The twins are both - not in the same way, obviously, but it's different for them. You, you had no one. »

« That's right, » Harry replied, « and I think I needed that person to finally be who I am now. »

« And that person was Malfoy? » Ginny suddenly spoke very coldly. « Malfoy and no one else? »

The room became silent at Ginny's first words for quite some time. Harry looked her straight in the eye and she held his gaze. The brunette honestly didn't think things could work out with the youngest Weasley. She was too immersed in what she wanted to do to face reality. But he would have at least thought she was smart enough not to talk about it. So as not to confront Harry directly... He didn't want to hurt her, she'd been like a sister to him for so long. She had meant something to him. Certainly not in the way that she would have liked. But she was Ron's little sister, who had been Harry's best friend for years. He'd really hoped she could at least understand that. Harry sighed, she probably never would.

« Why do you ask? » Harry finally answered, « because you can tell me that you would have immediately accepted if it had been someone other than Draco? A woman or even another man? »

« Yes. Well, no, » said Ginny, « I wouldn't necessarily have accepted that, but I would have been more... tolerant if it hadn't been Malfoy. »

« Look, Ginny, » sighed the dark-haired man, « I don't think that's even the point. Because first of all, even if it hadn't been Draco, I can assure you with all the confidence in the world that it never would have been you. And secondly, it was Draco. It's always been him and it probably always will be him! »

« And how do you know that?! » Exploded the redheaded girl, « how could you know that without even trying? Without even wondering?! How can you assure me that you're not making a mistake and that you don't love me at all?! »

« Just because I'm at peace with myself now, Ginny, » Harry calmly replied, « I know what I want because that's why I left. To find out what I wanted, who I was and what I wanted to do. I know it's Draco because I've asked myself that question, I've thought about it and even tried to deny it at first. »

« Really? » Ron suddenly asked as he cut Harry off.

« Oh, I swear he's telling the truth, » said Draco sarcastically, « it was honestly a man's race before we got to the point of admitting our feelings and all that follows. It was exhausting. I'd do it again with my eyes closed. »

« Likewise, » Harry smiled softly before turning to Ginny again with his face closed, « I didn't make these choices lightly Ginny. You've been important to me and I'll never deny that. But you've always been like a little sister to me. Admittedly, it took me a long time to realize that, and for that, I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that you were my best friend's little sister, the person who was my brother. Which made you my sister. Not the possible woman in my life. »

It's true that now that Harry was saying it, Ron could see where he was going with it. They had all made assumptions about Harry's future love life - and even his career, but that wasn't the point. - Without trying to see if it was the right solution for him. Without asking his opinion. But now that he thought about it a little, he saw that Harry had never acted with his sister the way he had reacted to Hermione. He had always acted with Ginny as if she was indeed a sister to him. It was all becoming clearer now...

« God, » he whispers, « we've been terrible friends, haven't we? »

« I wouldn't say that, » replied Harry, rather surprised that it was Ron who noticed it first, « you did what YOU thought you should do. Of course, without really thinking about the consequences, or what I wanted, but deep down I know you didn't mean any harm. And I think that's why I'm willing to try to forgive you and try to relearn how to have you in my life. »

« I'm not sure that what we did is forgivable, » Hermione continued.

« I could forgive a Malfoy, why not you? »

« Because you never had any expectations of him. You always thought of him as a spoiled rotten child. So even though what you have to forgive may be harder, and may hurt you very much, he didn't betray you like we did. He didn't have your friendship broken, like it did with us. Those are two different situations. » Hermione explained.

« Correction, our friendship was broken before it even began when he refused to shake my hand as a first-year, » Draco replied somewhat sulky.

« You wouldn't have acted the way you did, maybe it would have been different. And who knows, maybe I would have even ended up as Slytherin. » Harry laughed when he saw the shocked look on his husband's face, « I'll explain later... »

« Harry, » Molly began softly, « during the last five years that you've been alone, apart from Draco, have you kept in touch with any members of the Wizard's World? »

« Hm... I wouldn't say "kept in touch" so much because it was still rare, » Harry began to answer thoughtfully, « but if you mean that I occasionally gave news to certain people ? Yes, that was the case. »

« Oh, » Ron and Hermione were surprised, and they pushed away the painful feelings that were coming to the surface.

« Yes, mainly the twins, Neville and Luna, » said Harry, « then after being with Draco for a few months, there was Blaise and Pansy. »

« Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson? The ones who came looking for you with Draco and your son? » Asked Hermione.

« That's right, » smiled Harry, « they're mainly Draco's friends. But over time I really got to know them, and like with Draco, that ended in friendship. »

« And unlike Draco, it remained a friendship. » continued the blonde, « because Draco doesn't share. »

« Yes, yes, we know, » Harry sighed, laughing softly, « and Harry didn't want Pansy or Blaise that way, thank you very much. »

« Hey! I'm still here and I'd like to continue our conversation Harry, » Ginny got angry.

« Oh, I thought it was over yet, » Harry answered innocently.

« No, it's just beginning. There are still many things I'd like to tell you and make you understand. Because I won't give up, Harry. I won't let Draco get you. I refuse to accept this... ...this reality, » Ginny spat, shaking her arms in all directions.

As Harry was about to answer, and pick up the conversation from where he had left it, they heard the chimney make a noise, announcing the arrival of a visitor. Harry raised an eyebrow, even though he already knew who it was, before looking at Draco. He shrugged his shoulders and said, « Don't look at me like that, I had nothing to do with it. I haven't moved from there since the beginning! » Well, he was going to continue the discussion with Ginny and some more guests. Because he knew she wouldn't let up.

**_Who had just arrived unannounced? How was the conversation between Ginny and Harry going to go? Would the youngest Weasley finally calm down and accept reality once her conversation with Harry was over?_ **


	9. Chapter 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> I know I'm late ! But, honestly, I have not the faith. I don't want to do anything.   
> But there he is ! The new chapter is here, and I still don't have a beta so.... Tell me if you see any mistake.
> 
> I hope you enjoy,   
> Marie.

« Were you expecting someone » Arthur asked hesitantly.

« No, not as far as I know, » Harry answered distractedly...

Harry turned his gaze to the living room door, waiting to see the newcomers enter and find out who they were... A minute or two later, two people he knew very well entered the room, to everyone's amazement.

« Pansy, Blaise! » Harry exclaimed as he stood up, « what are you doing here? »

« We thought we'd come to see you and have tea, but I see you're quite... Busy? And I don't think Gabriel is here... » Blaise replied slightly.

« ... Don't tell me you've bought him something, AGAIN, Blaise Zabini? » Questioned Draco exasperated.

« ... No? » Smiled the Italian innocently, « you know very well that I can't always buy him things, he'd end up spoiled, come on!... What do you take me for? »

« Blaise Zabini, the guy who has a big complex because he's not my son's favorite uncle, who else? » Harry retorted sarcastically.

« Touched, » sighed Blaise, « well, I guess I'll give him his stuffed toy later on then... »

« Indeed, that would be wise, » Harry said with a mischievous smile, « unless you want to go to Malfoy Manor to give it to him directly and in front of Narcissa? »

« ... No, I think it will wait, » squealed Blaise in reply.

« That's what I thought. »

« Can we come back later if you want? » Pansy asked her face showing no emotion.

« Why is that? » Wondered, Draco, « you're already here, and you know you're always welcome, Pansy! »

« He's right, » smiled Harry, « sit down. I think the conversation would soon be over anyway. »

« Oh? »

« Hm. We've all agreed on some things, it should - normally - be better now! »

« I see, » Pansy said thoughtfully.

The two newcomers looked at the Weasleys without showing anything - Slytherin being known mainly for their powers of observation, getting the right conclusions was not so much of a challenge for them. - Pansy saw that Hermione and Molly didn't seem totally comfortable with two new Slytherins in the room, but had the good sense not to say anything. Ronald Weasley, meanwhile, had turned red - very noticeable, but it went with his house, after all... - however, even though Blaise and Pansy knew - still - nothing of the agreement they had made before their arrival, could see that it was already somehow bearing these fruits, and even the angry Gryffindor said nothing. And that was one of the most amazing things they saw here. Both green and silver knew that Harry must have been very important to everyone here, but to really accept all this, it must have been more than they had thought. It was amazing, but at the same time not so amazing. It was true that they'd been through a lot together, whether you like it or not, it's a bonding thing.

Pansy's gaze - Blaise had given up and had simply gone to sit on one of the armchairs that were still free - fell on Arthur. She knew that he was more or less a submissive to Molly. Doing everything he could to make her happy. But it looked as if he had finally taken over - so to speak - and was positioned on Harry's side with the twins. It was remarkable, and not as surprising as she would have thought, after all. The only Slytherin present was very attached to Harry, she had taken the time to really get to know him when he had got to know Draco, and regretted very much the actions she might have taken before, so she was very grateful to the twins, for always siding with the brunette, for supporting him and being there for him. All the time.

Finally, she looked at the last of the Weasleys, Ginny. Ginny was frowning and didn't look happy at all. Pansy looked at Blaise for two seconds. She knew right away that their biggest problem now would be Ginny Weasley. And Blaise had understood exactly the same thing.

« Are you settling in okay? » Harry asked with a smirk on his face, saying he knew exactly what the two new guys had just done.

« Oh, extremely, » replied Blaise, « you can go on with the show. Pretend we're not here!

« I'd be delighted," Harry laughed softly. »

« Harry, » Ginny became impatient, « I must speak to you. »

« Oh, sorry, I forgot you were here, » replied the brunette nonchalantly, « What did you want to talk to me about again? »

« About the fact that you're making a huge mistake, and that I want to stop you before it's really too late! »

« Oh really? » Blaise cut sarcastically, « I mean... They've been a couple for five years. They've been married for three. And they have a child together. Child who is two years old. But other than that, you don't think it's too late? »

« It's not too late. He can still divorce Malfoy, take custody of the child because everyone knows Malfoy is NOT a good father, » spit out Ginny without paying attention to Harry's growing anger, « and then marry me and be the happiest man in the world! Or maybe even with someone else. Not that that's what I want, because I'd much rather he married me, but everyone is better than Malfoy! »

« Ginny, stop it, » Hermione begged, « you're just making yourself worse. Calm down and think rationally. »

« Yeah, Gin'. We've just spent weeks trying to get Harry's friendship back, do you really think you can get Harry's friendship back if you talk like that? » Ron continued.

« Oh shut up you two. I can understand you're trying and honestly I think you're going too far, because accepting the fact that Harry has changed is one thing, he's gotten a hell of a lot hotter. Mature and all that, that's true! But from accepting the fact that you accepted to try to be polite with this old Death Eater, excuse me but it's ridiculous! »

« Ridiculous, you say? » Says Harry coldly.

« Exactly ! Why won't you accept that ! Open your eyes Harry, please. »

« Oh, but my eyes are wide open Ginny, » said Harry falsely calm, « and I can tell you I don't like what I see. »

« Do you finally realize that Draco is absolutely not the right man for you? » asked Ginny, suddenly full of hope!

« No, what I see is that as much as I think I can forgive Molly, Ron and Hermione... With time and compromise - especially on their part - and maybe manage to become friends again. As much as I know I absolutely don't want YOU in my life anymore. »

« What? How dare you say that?! After all I've done for you! I've waited five bloody years for you Harry, I've always hoped you'd come back to be with me. To have the life that Ron and Hermione have now, children and a home and a REAL family! I haven't seen anyone, you hear me, NOTHING while you were away. My feelings haven't changed! Then how dare you look me straight in the eye and tell me that you don't want me in your life anymore! Ginny screams with tears in her eyes and extremely angry. »

A heavy silence followed the redhead's tirade. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what Harry would do. Ginny had clearly crossed the line, and even Draco had lost his mask. She had hit where it hurt, and everyone here, except Ginny, knew it was the last straw. Harry's face was totally shut. His eyes so darkened by anger that they appeared black. His fists were clenched, and the room temperature was so cold that even the North Pole seemed like a tropical island. They knew it was over for Ginny, and that no matter what anyone said, Harry wouldn't change his mind. Ron and Hermione were sad, that Ginny had lost her temper like that, that she didn't listen to them. Ginny was Ron's little sister, and even though Harry would never see her the way she wanted, he had thought that if she could at least have his friendship and some time, it would be okay. But even he was aware of the mistake she'd just made. And he would do absolutely nothing to stop Harry from doing what he wanted. Not now that he had finally understood, more or less accepted the new Harry. Not after he had managed to reintegrate himself somewhat into his old best friend's life.

Molly wasn't doing very well. She didn't really know what to do. Ginny was her baby, her youngest. Her daughter. She wanted to go and hold her, try to calm her down. Protect her from Harry's wrath. But Harry was like a son to her, no matter what had happened until today... And even though Ginny was her baby, even Molly knew she was getting what she deserved. Harry was a lovely and an extremely sweet person... Except when it came to his family. And Draco was his husband, his family by right. The father of his child. And Ginny hadn't respected that. It was all over.

Ginny, on the other hand, knew she'd said something stupid... But she was proud. Proud that she'd said what she knew - falsely, now - everyone thought but hadn't dared to say out loud. She had done the right thing. Harry was going to be angry for a while, but after that it would be all right. She knew it! It was for the best. And if she had managed to hurt Malfoy, then that was a - big - bonus.

« Get out of my house, » Harry whispered almost inaudibly.

« What? » Ginny asked with a big smile, not having heard what the brunette had just said.

« Get out of my house! » Harry spoke loudly, « get out of my house and don't you dare try to step foot in it again. »

« But... Harry! »

« I told you to leave, » said the most powerful wizard in the room, « get out before I do something I won't regret, but that would compromise my family. Get out, get away from here. »

« You don't really mean it Harry, » tried the redheaded girl as she slowly approached Harry, « you know I'm right, that's why you're reacting like this. »

« Ginny, » Harry's voice had taken a threatening tone, « all that comes out of my mouth now is what I've been thinking all along. You're not welcome here, and you never will be. I was willing to give you a chance for your family. Because I figured if I gave one to Ron, Hermione and Molly, I might as well try with you. But you don't have that right anymore. You've crossed the line, » he said as he approached Ginny, who was beginning to realize what was really going on, "I don't want to hear or see you or even know you exist anymore.

« Harry... »

« Have I made myself clear? »

« Please, just... »

« Don't make me repeat myself, Ginevra Weasley! Have I made myself WELL understood? »

« Yes, » she said in a very small voice starting to feel suffocated by Harry's magic.

« Good. » Harry simply replied, retreating and making the room somewhat breathable, « I warn you, Ginny. This is the last time I'm going to let you go like this, and next time I swear I won't be so nice. And trust me when I say you don't want me to get any meaner. »

« Yes, Harry. »

« Now, » he exclaimed with a falsely cheerful look on his face and his head tilted to the side, « what are you still doing in my house? »

« But, Harry... »

« I just asked you a question! »

« I, uh...I'm leaving. »

With tears on her cheeks, Ginny Weasley left the Malfoy-Potter home...

* * *

Ginny ran as fast as she could, trying to put as much distance as possible between her and the house where Harry lived. After a while, she stopped, out of breath... Then she remembered that she was, in fact, a witch... And that she could simply appear to the Burrow and lock herself up in her room and cry all the tears of her body in peace. So that's what she did.

Once in her room, and after crying for a long time, her parents, Ron and Hermione had still not returned. In a way, it suited her in a way. She didn't want to face them. Couldn't look at them and pretend that everything was all right when she had lost the right to even look at Harry when they... They had passed the "test" that Harry had put them through. They had managed to get back into Harry's life. Certainly, at the moment it was mainly a trial period, but still, it was more than she would ever have! They had succeeded where she had failed!

She didn't understand why it was like that! It wasn't the way it was supposed to be! Where had she made a mistake?! She said what she was thinking, and she knew she was right, so why was she the one who was kicked out and not Malfoy?! Why did Harry seem to be so angry with her? Was it because he knew it was the truth and didn't want to face it? Some kind of denial phase before he finally faced the truth? Or was it that she had spoken too quickly, without really thinking, and had said exactly what she shouldn't have said. She had verbally humiliated the husband of the person she said she loved. She had insulted him, and had just told Harry to divorce him and take Gabriel to raise him together, and to deprive the blond man she hated so much of his own son, when logically speaking he seemed like a good father. To love his family. To love Harry!

She didn't want to accept the other option. And Ginny, for all you could tell about her, wasn't an idiot. She knew that instead of saying logically, calmly and subtly what she wanted to say... In a measured, adult conversation with Harry and an exchange of opinion, which he probably would have taken better, she had simply let her jealousy speak for her. The rational part of her brain knew that she was going to - and had - done something stupid. One that she couldn't fix. But the "love" part of her brain just blew the rational out of proportion and took up all the space.

To see Harry and Malfoy being so... In love. Happy. Feeling good about themselves. Fulfilled. That even without Ron and Hermione in his life, Harry had managed to grow up and find himself. That he had found Malfoy and married the man they all used to think of as the enemy. That he had become close friends with other people. And that he hadn't seen fit to warn them, to give them any news. That Blaise and Pansy had clearly taken the place that Ron and Hermione had occupied before. That Malfoy had taken the place that should have been hers. So, yes, she was extremely jealous. It hurt to see all her dreams go away as if they only mattered to her. But her jealousy didn't help her. On the contrary, it ruined everything.

Oh, she wouldn't give up. And probably never would. But Harry had made it clear. And she was beginning to understand that between her and the dark-haired guy, nothing would happen. She could have at least been friends with him, and even though it would hurt, she knew she could handle it. With time. But now she... Now she was just a groupie to Harry. She had become one of the people Harry hated more than anything in the world today. She was no longer his best friend's little sister, the little girl who had been allowed to approach him, to talk to him normally. To have privileges that many wanted and few had. No, today it was no longer her place, and all that, simply because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. And couldn't be happy for the person she was sure she loved. And today, lying on her bed, with tears running down her cheeks, she became fully aware of what she had done. And that it was all over.

Over because Ron and Hermione were no longer Harry's closest friends, and she couldn't play the best friend's little sister card anymore. Over because she had been selfish and hadn't accepted that Harry had grown up, matured... Changed. Over because she had spoken without thinking, and not only had she hurt Harry, she had hurt the person who had brought him everything he had ever wanted. And she understood... She understood that she had just ruined everything...

But was that a good enough reason to give up? She didn't know. Didn't know anymore. She just wanted to sleep for now. She'd think about it later...

* * *

At the same time on Harry's side, Harry was still looking at the place where Ginny had been a few minutes before, his face still closed, eyebrows still furrowed. He was angry.What right did she have to say everything she'd said! What right did she have to criticize his choices, to choose what "would be good" for him! To insult the person he loved. It was over. It was over. He wanted to make a little effort. To listen to her calmly and perhaps succeed in making her open her eyes to reality. But he was giving up. Sure, he was now ready to give Molly, Ron and Hermione a second chance, but for Ginny, it was over. He didn't want to see her again unless he had to, and Harry Potter would never have to do anything ever again. Or very rarely. Especially when Draco was the pushy one... And usually Harry would do it willingly...

As he stared into the void, thinking of nothing but all the things he wanted to do to Ginny, everyone looked on with apprehension. Blaise and Pansy were more or less used to it by now. It wasn't the first time he'd seen him like that, after all, when you choose to make your life with Draco Malfoy, a lot of people were bound to have their doubts. Whether it was in Britain or not... The Great War had gone around the world. Everybody knew who Harry was and who Draco was... And with the English expats, too, it had inevitably made people talk. ...so they had to have seen Harry in that state before. And they knew that when he was like that, the only person who could bring him down was Draco. Always. - And Gabriel, but generally speaking, they all tried not to let Harry get so upset when the kid was around... -

For Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur, however, it was the first time. Even when Harry had been angry with Voldemort, Death Eater and even Dumbledore, he had never been like that. The first thing that jumped out at them was that Harry could control his magic now. Something he couldn't before he left. They assumed it was a good thing, although they wondered how he'd managed to do it where they'd failed to help him. They wanted to talk. Reassure Harry. Tell him he'd made the right choice and that Ginny had crossed the line. - Sure, she was Ron's sister and the daughter of Molly and Arthur, but even they weren't blind enough and knew that Ginny had no right to say what she had said. -

Before, it was their role to understand Harry, to calm him down, help him and reassure him. That wasn't the case anymore. Not that that was going to stop them.

« Harry," Hermione tried Hermione softly, « are you all right?

Harry didn't answer and just looked at her.

« Harry? » Tried Ron.

« Shh, » cut Blaise and Pansy off at the same time.

« What? » Retorqued Ron, « you're not going to tell me not to talk. I can help Harry! »

« No, » Blaise simply replied.

« What do you mean? » Asked Hermione.

« Maybe that was the case before, when you were all great friends. That's not the case now. All you have to do is to sit quietly. Because the only person who can calm him down when he's like this is none other than Draco. No one else. »

Before Ron and Hermione even thought to retaliate, they saw Draco get up and take Harry in his arms, seemingly whispering things that only they could hear. And despite their curiosity, they decided it was for the best if they closed their mouths and waited for everything to calm down, as Blaise and Pansy had told them.

_**What could Draco have possibly said to calm Harry down? Is Ginny really gonna lay low from now on? Or is she absolutely not going to give up? Everything's almost back in place in their lives... ...but nothing always turns out the way we planned.** _


	10. Chapter 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... I am so sorryyyyy ! I know it's been some time since I posted. But I was not feeling so well this past week. But I'm all better now, so there the Chapter 09 ! 
> 
> Also, the Flashback coming very, very soon. (Next chapter if I recall.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and yes, it's still not beta-ed so, if you see any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. 
> 
> Marie.

Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur watched in silence as Draco continued to whisper in Harry's ear. Logically, they were aware that what Blaise and Pansy had said was true, they had no reason to lie to them about it. But it still felt like something to know it. Especially since it had been a while and Harry still seemed as tense as when Ginny left. Ron wanted to scream and yell and rip Harry out of Draco's arms, but he was an adult... And he had promised not to do anything. So he swallowed his anger - totally illegitimate, and even he knew that now - he had said he would wait, so he was going to wait.

Hermione wanted to be right. Always right. And today, at this point, she wanted to be right about the fact that it wasn't Draco's job to do something about the brunette, but hers. Them. But like Ron, she was now an adult. And if her husband could repress his anger, so could she. As Pansy had said so well - though Hermione would never admit it - they were the ones Harry needed BEFORE. Now Harry had his family, friends closer to him than they had ever been - and even more so now that she had given it some thought.Certainly, before the war, and it had brought them closer much faster than normal.But it was just as far apart. Harry had always assumed that he wouldn't survive, so he had done his best not to be TOO close to people... - Except he'd been close to Ron and her, really. But five years was a long time, and Pansy was right. Now, those who knew him best weren't them, no matter how much she wanted him. But Blaise and Pansy, who were now his best friends... Draco, his husband. Gabriel his son. And probably even Narcissa Malfoy. She had no right to stop it. To interfere because she was selfish and wanted to get back the Harry he was five years ago. So she sat there with her mouth shut and waited.

However, even with their newfound resolve to not intervene, they still felt that it was taking Draco a little too long to calm Harry down. And as they were about to start talking to take over - hoping to do better - they could see the brown's shoulders very visibly relaxing. The blond man's hands were making big circles on Harry's back, and Harry was clearly half calmed. After a few more minutes of waiting, Draco stepped back, Harry was now completely calm, as if he hadn't been about to destroy the world just ten minutes before - and Ron and Hermione could have sworn it had lasted much longer than just ten minutes... -

Draco returned to his seat as Harry turned to the Weasley family, a small contrite smile on his face.

« I'm sorry you had to see that, » he apologized, « I'm not normally so easily upset. But let's just say it's been a long week. »

« It's perfectly understandable Harry, » Arthur replied calmly, « it's normal to react that way after the way Ginny treated you. »

« And don't worry, » Molly continued, « it was the right thing to do. You don't have to apologize for kicking Ginny out of your house. »

« Oh, I wasn't apologizing for that, » Harry said honestly, « I would have done it whether you understood or not. No, I was just apologizing for losing my temper like that and having to take a few minutes to calm down when there are guests in my house. It wasn't extremely polite of me, and for that, I apologize. »

« ... There's so much I'd like to say, » sighed Hermione, « but I'm aware that we're in a 'trial period' at the moment. You're at home, and you did what you thought best. We understand that. Ginny crossed the line. It's okay that you reacted that way. »

« And don't worry about how you reacted, » Ron continued strangely serious, « many would have reacted more violently than you did. I would have wanted to get angry, because it's still my little sister we're talking about. But even I know it was the right thing to do. And anyone looking a little deeper into what you did and said, could see that you kicked her out partly to stop you from doing something you might regret later, hurting someone or sending you to Azkaban. »

« Hero of the world Wizard or not, » Hermione nodded.

Harry looked at Draco for a few seconds before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. He then turned his gaze to Blaise and Pansy, who looked at him innocently.

« I don't know what you've done, but I know you HAVE done something, » he grumbled.

« Nothing important, » Pansy replied nonchalantly, « we just told them not to interfere and try to calm you down. »

« Exactly, » said Blaise, « we don't have to be psychic to know that if someone who wasn't Draco or Gab' had tried to calm you down, you would have got even more upset. And I speak from experience. »

« Experience? » Asked Hermione.

« Oh yes, little Blaise here tried to calm little Harry down, but let's just say it ended... with a few broken bones. And a somewhat traumatized Blaise. »

« And a hurricane in the middle of the desert, » Draco added.

« And a hurricane in the middle of the desert, » Pansy ended with a smirk on his face.

« Yes. And I've already said I'm sorry, » Harry mumbled as he went back to sit with Draco.

« And I've very graciously forgiven you, » said Blaise, « however, I'm not sure the people in the little village on the edge of the desert are as kind as I am about this huge hurricane. »

« I rebuilt everything before I left, » Harry defended himself, « AND it gave them water for at least a month or two! I did them a favor. »

« In the form of destruction, indeed, » Pansy nodded.

The Weasley family looked at each other with big eyes. Harry was well and truly gone five years. And it would have been utterly idiotic to think that he'd done nothing for the last five years. - Even the twins didn't know about everything that had happened while Harry was gone. Harry had always been very discreet about his private life. He was even more so today... -

« So... » Hermione began hesitantly, « you've been gone five long years. I conclude that you must have had quite an adventure. »

« Especially if what we've just heard is the kind of thing you've often experienced, » Ron added with a small smile.

« Oh yes, » Fred continued, « tell us what you still haven't told us, little Harry. »

« After all, we've just found out that there are still things we don't know about your little... Trips? » Finished George.

Harry was glaring at Pansy and Blaise. There was a reason he didn't tell the twins everything. He liked his secrets, and he liked his privacy. He never had any right to them before, and now that he did, he wanted to keep them safe. But he could admit that telling some of the stories that had happened to him on his travels could be fun. Besides, it wasn't as if he had to say everything. He could still keep some things a secret. Just between him and Draco...

« Indeed, he decided to answer, there are many things that have happened to me during these five years. But I won't tell you everything! There are certain things that must remain secret. »

« Oh, » answered the twins, somewhat disappointed.

« But I didn't say that I wasn't going to tell you anything at all. All in good time, Fred and George, » Harry continued laughing, « but it won't be for now. It won't be long before Narcissa brings Gabriel home, I think. »

« That's right, » said Draco, « if I remember correctly, she told me she would bring him home before dinner. »

« All right, » Harry replied thoughtfully before turning to their guests, « if you can promise me to be courteous while Narcissa is here, and not start a war between you and the Slytherin present, you can stay and eat with us tonight. »

« That would be great, Harry. » Arthur replied smiling.

« We can promise you that, » Molly continued.

« Ron and I will behave, Harry, » promised Hermione, « we don't want to scare the boy again when he gets here. He is, after all, your son - and the son of... Draco's - and above all, innocent of all our past. We can make that effort, can't we, Ron? »

« Yes. » Just answer the redhead.

« Great, » smiled Harry, clapping his hands.

* * *

After the events of the afternoon and while waiting for Narcissa's arrival with Gabriel, everyone had settled down quietly in the living room. Much more relaxed - even if not totally ... - and had begun to talk about things that were not very important, and that normally could not create tension. This would have looked bad and would have frightened the little boy when he arrived. And let's be honest, Draco was somewhat afraid of Narcissa. Blaise and Pansy too. Harry a little less, but that didn't mean he wanted to piss her off.

Molly and Arthur had a history with Narcissa, and weren't too happy to see her today. But they didn't really have a choice. So they would do their best. As for Ron and Hermione... They told themselves that if they could bear the presence of a Malfoy - the one they hated the most - they would be able to bear it. Lucius didn't matter. The older one had actively tried to kill Harry. All Draco had done was wage war on him. - ... they could well bear the presence of two Malfoy. - And they didn't really know Narcissa. Having never spoken to her and only seen her.

-« When did you say Narcissa Malfoy was due to arrive again? » Asked Hermione softly.

« Um... Not long, I think, » Harry answered, looking at the clock in the living room, « Is she staying to eat with us or not, Love? »

« Normally she should have stayed, but she told me she had to go and find some... Friends for the evening. Shopping and all that stuff that friends - women - do with each other. I wasn't really listening. »

« You know you should always listen to your mother, Draco, » Harry reprimanded happily, « Remember what happened the last time you didn't listen to her? »

« Oh my God, I remember, » laughed Blaise.

« You weren't even there! » Draco cried out.

« Exactly, Mother told me about it. And I'm sure I felt the jolts of your mother's anger in our Villa in Italy! »

« No way, » mumbled Draco.

« What's not possible? » Asked for a voice that was NOT supposed to be there.

Draco choked on his own saliva. Harry restrained himself as best he could to burst out laughing - he was struggling. And wasn't subtle. Not that he normally was, but then again - Pansy's face remained neutral, but anyone who knew her well enough could see the amusement in her eyes, and Blaise just didn't hold back. He laughed softly. The Weasley family watched and said nothing. The twins were amused and settled down as if they were watching a movie at the theater.

« Mother, I didn't know you had to arrive so early, » Draco quickly recovered.

« Gab' wanted to come home early, » she replied.

Harry's gaze fell on his son, who was now hiding behind his grandmother. He looked totally frightened, and Harry couldn't really blame him. The last time he'd seen the Weasleys, it hadn't gone so well, after all. And if there was one thing Gabriel had, it was a good memory, even for a kid his age.

« Gab', buddy, he called softly, come here. Don't worry. Daddy promises you they're not bad! »

« P'omise? » Asked the child in a very small voice.

« I promise! »

« Not s'eam? »

« Nobody's going to scream, I promise you baby, » smile Harry, « and if anything happens Daddy will protect you! »

« What about fa'er? »

« I'll protect your father too. He can scream really loud when he wants to... »

« I think, Harry, when he asked you that, it was to see if I'd protect him too. Not to protect ME, » spoke Draco.

« No, Love, I don't think so, » Harry laughed, « but if it pleases you to think so... »

« Oh, I swear to you-»

« Narcissa, come sit down! Don't just stand, » Blaise cut elegantly, « you know as well as I do that when those two start... »

« Nothing can stop them now, » Narcissa nodded.

Narcissa went to sit on the last available chair, while little Gabriel hastened to join his parents, and climbed as he could on Draco's lap. The couple, meanwhile, had stopped arguing about whether Draco could - or could not - protect himself. - The answer was "yes," but Harry liked to tease him too much to go his way directly. -

« So, mother, » Draco began, after getting Gabriel safely in his lap, « I understand you won't be staying for dinner? »

« I'm afraid not, » answered Narcissa, « I have to meet an old acquaintance, I'll have dinner with her. But I see that you are... In good company. »

« Indeed, » smiled the blonde in his son's hair, « I don't think this evening is going to be boring. »

« I can admit that, » said Draco's mother raising an eyebrow.

« Everyone has come up with a solution for the moment, » Pansy quickly explained, « a sort of trial period to see if the Weasleys can be part of Harry's life again. »

« ... I see, » Narcissa answered slowly, « however, it seems to me that there is one person missing from this room? »

« Ginny has been... hm... Kicked out by Harry, » Hermione spoke hesitantly, and for good reason.

« Harry? »

« I know, » sighed the brunette, running a hand across his face, « but she insulted Draco. And consequently Gabriel. I can't stay calm and polite if my family is insulted, Narcissa. So I'd rather kick her out than do something I might regret in the future. »

« I see. I see. That was indeed the right solution, in this case, » Narcissa admitted before turning to the other guests, « forgive my manners. Molly, Arthur, this is a... It's a pleasure to see you again. »

« ... Likewise, » mumbled the couple across the room.

« Young Weasley, Miss Granger, » she said, nodding to Ron and Hermione, the twins, « it's a pleasure to see you again. »

« Same to us, Mrs. Malfoy, » smiled the twins in reply.

« It would have been a pleasure to stay a little longer with all of you, » said Narcissa as she stood up, « but I have to leave now if I want to get to my friend's house on time. »

« Of course, » answered Draco.

« I'll see the three of you on Saturday? »

« Of course, » said Harry with a loving smile, « have a good evening, Narcissa. »

« You too, Harry. »

After saying goodbye to everyone, Narcissa left the house. Leaving a silence in the room. Silence broken by Gabriel's little voice.

« Uncle Blaise? »

« Yes, buddy? » Smiles the Italian.

« Candy? »

« I'm not sure your parents would agree with that... »

« Candy ! »

« No candy before dinner, Gabriel, » gently reprimanded Draco.

« Your father is right, » said Harry.

« But... »

« No buts, young man. The candy will wait until tomorrow, Gabriel Potter-Malfoy! »

« All right. »

Gabriel folded his little arms, puffed up his cheeks, and began to sulk as only a three-year-old could. Harry laughed.

« He looks so much like you when he does that, » the brunette laughed.

« I don't pout like that! » Draco was Offended.

-« You totally do that when you're not happy, it's adorable. And hilarious. But mostly adorable.

« A Malfoy doesn't pout... And is not adorable. »

« Yes, yes. A Malfoy is worthy and proud, » Harry recited as he stood up, « I suggest we go eat now. Gabriel will soon have to go to sleep! »

« No sleep, » cried the child, forgetting that he was supposed to be pouting.

« You're going to have a big sleep because tomorrow you're spending the whole day with Uncle Blaise and Auntie Pansy, » reasoned the young woman, « don't you want to have a big sleep and spend the day with us? »

« ... Sleep, » mumbled Gabriel.

« That's my little man, » smiled Pansy!

The Weasley family watched the exchange without daring to say a word. It seemed so... ...intimate. So personal, it seemed a little... rude to interrupt them. They had kind of hoped to speak with Harry's son. But he looked totally exhausted, which was normal for a child of that age. - so they had decided to wait until it was quiet for a while before joining the conversation again.

They had decided to feed Gabriel before anyone else, and put him to bed. He was getting grumpier and grumpier, which meant he was getting more and more tired. Once it was done - putting him to sleep had been quite an adventure... But they'd gotten there. Harry had defeated Voldemort, and he wouldn't let a small child who wouldn't sleep get him down. Nonsense. - Once the child was well asleep, Harry and Draco led everyone to the dining room, where everyone started eating once they were settled.

« Sorry it took so long, » Harry apologized mainly for the form, « It's usually much easier to put Gabriel to bed. But he's not used to having so many people in the house. »

« There's no need to apologize, » Molly replied, « it's perfectly normal for a child his age to become disoriented so quickly. »

« Yes, » said the brunette, « it's been an eventful week, as much for Draco and I as for Gabriel. And he hasn't even fully gotten used to the new house yet. »

« Which is normal, especially for a child that age, » Hermione explained, « he needs a stable environment and a place to feel safe. »

« It's true, » nodded Blaise, « which may not be entirely the case in Britain, between the move, the big fights between you and Harry's life choices - and I KNOW you've had some sort of truce, but Gabriel saw you shouting at Harry and insulting Draco, that's no small thing. Even if you couldn't control yourself. -»

« ... I wish I could contradict you so much. But what you're saying is the exact truth, » sighed Ron.

« I know, » Blaise smiled proudly, « besides, Harry is famous all over the world among the Wizards, but here it's even bigger. So I think it must have totally unsettled Gabriel. Even if you tried to talk to him about it, he's still a very young child, and doesn't understand everything, even though he's extremely intelligent for his age. I honestly wonder if you did the right thing coming back. »

« I ask myself that question regularly too, » Harry replied, « but I'd rather he got used to it now, when we can afford to protect him as much as we have to, than come back when he's had his letter from Hogwarts and find out all about the fact that one of his fathers is considered a stupid hero for doing what he was wanted to do and was famous against his will, and that his other father was hated for something that few people understand, want to understand or accept to believe. Over there, he wouldn't have had us to protect him. Now, it's going to be complicated and extremely hard, but we'll be with him all the way. And he'll be totally ready by the time he goes to Hogwarts. »

« But can you decide to not put him at Hogwarts, then? » Asked Hermione, « not that I'm complaining, but... But from an objective point of view, he could have gone into any school? »

« Quite simply, » Draco began, « because Hogwarts was our school, Harry's and mine. No matter what horrors we went through, no matter how different it was... It was his grandparents' school - whether my mother or Harry's parents - Hogwarts was our home for years. And whatever the faults of the British Wizard's world, we want Gabriel to know about Hogwarts. »

« I... Can understand that, » Hermione admitted.

« However, if it goes wrong, » Harry says, « we'll move him out of the school immediately. But Neville's a teacher there. Luna goes there often and Professor McGonagal is always there, we trust them to protect Gabriel if need be. Professor Snape's painting is also there. And he was close to Draco. »

« And he saved your life quite a few times, even though he hated you completely. »

« True, » Harry laughed, « it could still help Gab'. »

« You thought of everything, » murmured Hermione.

« We didn't have much choice, » sighed Harry.

And Hermione knew Harry was right. And now that the tensions had more or less subsided, everyone was really starting to wonder what had happened in the last five years of Harry's life to make him like this. More confident and happy and fulfilled. Now that the truce had begun, perhaps they would have some answers?

**_What happened in the five years that Harry was missing? How, exactly, did Harry get to where he is today? Was this all going to come out?_ **


	11. Chapiter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... The first back of the Flashbacks is here !  
> I really loved write it, so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as me ! 
> 
> Same old: I don't have a beta, so if you see any mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. 
> 
> Marie. :)

After dinner, Harry and Draco directed everyone to a small living room that was further from Gabriel's room. - Although Harry had put a Silencing spell around the group, and theoretically it should prevent any noise from waking the little one, they could never be too careful. - Once everyone was settled, a silence took place in the room.

The Weasleys had so many questions for Harry. How had he got to where he was today? What had been the trigger that had gotten him to forgive Draco? What had really happened in those five years he'd been away from Britain? And where had he been? Now that they were more or less " made up ", maybe they could afford to ask a few questions. Anyway, they knew that if the questions weren't welcome, Harry wouldn't be afraid to tell them.

Hermione decided to speak up, as she couldn't stand the silence anymore. And Harry didn't seem inclined to start a new conversation of his own. And that was another thing that had changed in five years... Before, he wouldn't have been able to stand the silence... Whether it was because of the stress and fear the war was causing, or because of his childhood when he was forced into silence, Hermione didn't know. But now silence didn't seem to bother him anymore. -

« Harry, » she began, graining the attention of all present, « now that Gabriel is asleep and we are - more or less - all together, do you think you can tell us what's been going on for the last five years? »

« ... It all depends, » answered the brunette.

« Depends on what? »

« On what you want to know, » said Harry, shrugging his shoulders, « ask me questions and I'll see if I want to answer them or not. »

Indeed, thought Hermione. If he didn't want to answer, he would tell them honestly. And without taking any nonsense. He was the new Harry, after all. They should all keep that in mind...

« I have so many questions that I don't know where to start, » Hermione murmured.

« Start with the simplest? » Harry suggested.

« Um... I remember you said you first met Malfoy in a desert, where you thought he was a hallucination... » The young woman began.

« Indeed, » Harry replied, « it must have been.... Two months after I left? I think it was? I more or less lost track of time when I was in the desert. »

« I see, » Hermione nodded, « but what I gathered from all this was that you hadn't kept in touch then? Since it was only your first meeting, there must have been others, right? »

« Yes, » says Draco instead of Harry, « the first time we saw each other after the war was a coincidence, the reason we spent the evening together was simply because neither of us wanted to look for another place to sleep. The desert is huge, but also full of danger, for Muggles and Wizards alike. It was more reassuring to swallow our "pride" and share the place, than to go off on an adventure at that time. »

« As Draco said, » nodded Harry, « we went our separate ways the next day. And I didn't think we'd ever see each other again. »

« But the opposite happened, » Draco laughed softly, shaking his head, « it's as if we couldn't go anywhere without seeing each other at least once. »

« Thank you, but speak for yourself, » Harry replied, « I've managed to get to places without running into you. Well, it's true that it never lasted long. And I'm pretty sure it was the same for you. But we weren't always in the same place at the same time. »

« ... Which makes sense, Love. »

« ... Indeed. »

Hermione looked at Harry, then at Draco. It didn't explain what had happened in the last five years, but she had at least learned one thing: Draco would be in many of his stories. If what they had just said was true, it was as if fate wanted to bring them together. - Which was absurd. She believed only in proven, approved facts and what was in the science books. Fate was none of those things! -

« So, » she continued after a few moments, « you are together in many of Harry's 'adventures'? »

« I don't know all their adventures, » Blaise interrupted, « but in all the ones I know Draco is, indeed, with Harry at some point. »

« Well, Harry attracts trouble as naturally as one breathes, » admitted Draco, « I was basically on my way to... To escape the wizard world - English or not - and be at peace. Away from it all. But no matter what I did or where I went, Harry was there. And where Harry is, trouble is never far away, » sighed the blond boy.

« ... Yeah, but you don't have to say it like that. » Sulked Harry crossing his arms against his chest, « at least it got us where we are today, which is a good thing. »

« I want to remind you, though, that I didn't follow you entirely willingly. At least not at first,"» pointed Draco, « you just dragged me into it without asking my opinion! »

« That's true, but it was fun and interesting. And three-quarters of the "trouble" you're talking about wasn't even lethal at first. »

-« Just because it wasn't deadly doesn't mean it wasn't dangerous, Potter, » Draco grumbled.

« I didn't want to go headlong alone. You were there, and you were the only person I could take with me. It's not like I had a choice. »

« ...Let's say you didn't just say something that ridiculous, Love. We're gonna pretend this conversation never happened. »

« Why do you say that every time we talk about it, » moan Harry, « it's like you're ashamed! »

« It's not that I'm ashamed, Harry, » said Draco, « it's that in not even ten minutes you're going to realize what you said and you're going to realize how absurd this conversation is. I'll spare you the humiliation! »

And that was new too, Hermione thought. Harry speaking his mind. Harry allowing himself to be selfish. Harry who sulked so openly, that he got so angry without feeling guilty about it. This was all new to Hermione and the Weasleys... And she was sure it was a good thing. But it was going to take her a long time to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't because of them...

« Harry, I don't want to take Malfoy's side, » she began cautiously, « but he's right. Just because you were "alone" and Draco was the only person present who could come with you knowingly, doesn't mean that you have to take him with you on these adventures.... You could have just not gone. Or thought before you acted. »

« I knew there was a reason he was friends with you, Granger, » mumbled the blonde.

« Weasley. »

« Granger-Weasley, » Draco replied, « but there are too many Weasleys present. It would confuse everyone. »

« Call them by their first names? » Suggested Harry with a smirk on his face.

« Don't ask too much of me, Harry James Potter, even I have my limits. »

« I know, I know. »

The dynamics of this couple were intriguing. It's true that they had known each other - in theory - since they were eleven years old. And that even through their rivalry, they had to get to know each other, but a complicity like that took years for normal people... At the same time, Harry and Draco had never really been normal... ...so maybe it made sense after all.

« I understand so far, » Ron says slowly, still only half believing it, « but it doesn't tell us much about what you've been doing for five years Harry. Just that Malfoy was almost always there. »

« That's true, » Harry admitted, « but it was important that you were aware of that so I could tell the rest. Everything I did, or almost everything, I did with Draco. I changed with him, I matured with him. My life changed and formed with Draco at its center. And it was for the best, honestly. He was there. Always there. Even when he sulked in his corner, even when he pretended to pout at me when we all know that's not true, in the slightly more painful moments, when I laughed and learned to be happy. Even when we fought as if we'd gone back to Hogwarts. He was always there. And it's important that you understand that. »

« All right, » replied Arthur softly, « and now that you have got the message across, and we have all more or less understood - at least in the broadest sense - will you at least be able to tell us some of your adventures, Harry? »

Harry looked Draco in the eye for a few moments, and Hermione had the distinct impression that they were simply choosing what they could or could not tell them. Choosing which stories they wanted to make "public" and which one they wanted to keep in their secret garden. The less intimate ones. Probably the less important ones. Less big. Less personal. And in a way, everyone could understand why they were doing it. Oh, that didn't make it any less frustrating. But Harry was his own man and he made it clear to them. And if Hermione - and the others - had to be completely honest, they wouldn't have wanted to say too much either, if they'd been in Harry's place. And now they understood better than anyone else the consequences of trying to force Harry to say - or do - anything he didn't want. So they would take what the dark-haired man was willing to give them, and they would be happy about it. Frustrated, yes, but happy all the same. Because it meant that he was willing to take a step towards them. He was ready to tell them things that he wouldn't tell anybody else. They were no longer close. They weren't the family that Harry had chosen for himself. But Harry was giving them a second chance. And they were going to take it, and try, for once, to be worthy of it.

« I can tell you some of our adventures, » Harry smiles at them, « I think you already know that it will be nothing too big. »

« We know, » replied Molly a little sadly, « and I'll tell you how frustrating it is, but we can't say we don't understand. Especially since we know that we would have done the same thing in your place, Harry. »

« Thank you, Molly, » said the brunette softly.

« So, » speak Pansy, « what extraordinary story are you going to start with? »

« Um... I'd like to tell one that nobody knows, not even the twins, Blaise and Pansy, » Harry thoughtfully said, « but I don't know which one... »

« There's the one from when we were in Romania, where one of the Dragons - Semi-wild if I remember correctly? - decided that Harry was going to be his child and kidnapped him? »

« Hm... WHAT? » Hermione cried out, just as shocked as the rest of the room.

« Oh, yes! That one, » replied Harry, ignoring Hermione, « and I think that's when we saw Charlie again for the first time since the war? »

« Indeed, » said Draco, « it wasn't as if I could have come and saved you like a knight. He was a Dragon. Charlie works with Dragons. I don't work with the Dragons. So I did the most logical thing and saved us both from dying, I called the one who works with the Dragons. »

« So...You saw Charlie again during the five years that you disappeared ? » Asked Ron.

« Yes, » Harry answered, « but it was an obligation. I didn't want to become a Dragon's child. No matter how adorable she was. »

« Beautiful, Potter. Not adorable. Only baby dragons are adorable, » sighed Draco as if it wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation.

« So... as Draco said, we'd just arrived in Romania and we'd just formed a kind of friendship... » Harry began, ignoring Draco's last sentence...

✿ ✿ ✿

_Harry and Draco had been in Romania for barely five hours. Only five hours, and all had begun well for the two new friends... Romania was a beautiful country, full of beautiful scenery... But Draco had a bad feeling about it. - As he often did... No, like always when he and Harry were in a new place... - Every time, in every country where they'd both been at the same time - and now they were traveling together, it was much simpler. - Harry always ended up causing trouble, and if he didn't cause it then he really attracted trouble like a magnet. It stuck to his skin almost as much as Draco's gel when he was still at Hogwarts. - He'd given up the gel when he left Britain. -_

_So, Draco was uncomfortable practically from the moment they arrived... Harry pretended not to notice at all, because he was optimistic and always thought that nothing worse could happen... ...until it was too late. But the brunette was used to it now, and he'd learned to deal with it and just live in the moment._

_« Are you sure nothing's gonna happen? » Asked Draco dubiously._

_« I'm sure. » Harry replied happily, « just look where we are! It's a beautiful country. Enjoy it instead of being paranoid! »_

_« ... I don't know. I care a great deal about my life, and I honestly feel that if I let my guard down for even a minute, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. »_

_« Maybe not your whole life, Draco. Everyone knows you're a Drama Queen, but don't push it, » teased Harry._

_« I'm a realist, Potter, » replied the blonde._

_« Potter? » Giggled the brunette, « I thought we were finally on a first-name basis? »_

_« You go back to being Potter when I start getting annoyed with you. Potter. »_

_« But I promise nothing's going to happen to us. We're just gonna enjoy the country for a while, before we leave for a new destination. And I think since we're here, maybe I can convince Charlie to show us around the reservation... » Spoke Harry thoughtfully._

_« Charlie? » Asked Draco._

_« Charlie Weasley, one of Ron's older brothers, » said Harry, « you know, the one who takes care of Dragons? »_

_« Ooooh! I see. » Answered the blond man, trying to hide his excitement, « and you think he'll agree? »_

_« Totally, » Harry assured._

✿ ✿ ✿

« If I understand correctly, » interrupted Hermione, « you were planning to see Charlie at the base? »

« Normally, yes, » replied Draco, « but we didn't have time to contact him before we left because Harry NEVER says what he wants to do in advance. And we always find ourselves having to plan everything at the last minute. »

« It's fun, and it spices up our lives, Love! » Harry defended himself.

« I was saying, » said Draco again after glaring at Harry , « even if we had wanted to send him an owl to ask him if we could come and see him, we wouldn't have had the time.... »

« Mama Dragon? » Hermione asked.

« Mama Dragon. » Nodded Draco.

« Anyway, it's always my fault, » Harry grumbled to no one in particular.

✿ ✿ ✿

_The two friends were looking for a relatively safe place to put their things for a while. So that the dark-haired man could send the message to Charlie Weasley - because they had come to the conclusion that they couldn't send Owl. Since he didn't have an Owl. -_

_« I think it's a good place, » says Harry._

_« ... I'm not really sure, but anyway, there's nothing else around, » replied Draco, « so whether it's here or further away... »_

_« Exactly! »_

_As they went to sit on the rocks they had managed to find, they heard a noise coming from the sky. Yet when Draco looked, nothing was there. He shrugged, thinking it was just his imagination. But not even two minutes later, as he was dictating exactly what to write to Harry - because the dark-haired man didn't know how to write a message at all. Even though they didn't yet know how they were going to get it to Charlie - Probably by finding the nearest town or village. - a huge shadow appeared above them. They froze, and didn't dare move for fear of what they would find..._

_« I honestly don't have the courage to look, » Harry mumbled as quietly as he could._

_« I have a good mind to say, "I warned you Potter," but I'm going to keep this little joy if we get out of this alive. »_

_« Why do you always assume that we won't make it out alive? » Sulked Harry._

_« Not the time, Potter! In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty sure that shadow didn't get here on its own. And I'm equally certain that whatever caused it can only be huge. And to answer your question, because I'm nice like that, you're getting yourself into so much trouble that there's bound to be one time when nobody will get out of it. »_

_« You don't know that! I'm almost as lucky as I am unlucky! » Returned the brunette one._

_« Harry James Potter, stop trying to justify yourself, and look what's above us! » Ordered Draco, « I'm getting a cramp in my thigh, and I want to move! »_

_« There's nothing stopping you, » Harry muttered before doing what Draco told him to do._

_The brunette gently raised his head to the sky. And jumped when he saw what was above their heads._

_« ... Draco? » Choked Harry._

_«What? »_

_« Promise me you won't start freaking out? »_

_« I'm already half panicking, Potter. » Retorqued the blonde._

_« Then promise me you won't scream like the hidden girl I know you are? »_

_« I never promise anything! »_

_« ... True, » Harry sighed without moving his eyes from above his head._

_« What's going on, Harry? »_

_« I don't really want to tell you that there's a huge Dragon that doesn't belong on the reserve - I'm sure of it - right above us, » Harry started, « but there's a huge DRAGON right above your pretty little head. »_

_« Are you kidding? »_

_« Me? Never! »_

✿ ✿ ✿

Blaise and Pansy were listening carefully to the story Harry was telling - with Draco. - holding back from laughing, because even though they didn't know the ending, they knew it would be hilarious.

Molly was somewhat horrified. She knew, in theory, that Harry was getting into trouble. But a Dragon, though. It didn't happen to just anyone, and she knew. that. She used to go quite regularly - well, whenever she could - to Romania with Arthur to see Charlie. And they'd never come across a Dragon in semi-liberty...

The twins were having the time of their lives. They had always loved hearing Harry's stories. It was even better than reading novels, or living them yourself - because they cared about their lives. -

« Please, please, » Hermione began, « tell me nobody screamed. »

« No problem, » Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders, « Draco didn't scream at all. »

« Thank you, Potter, » mumbled Draco, hitting Harry lightly.

« Oh but you're welcome! »

« ... You didn't try to run away, did you? » Ron asked in a small voice (he remembered perfectly the "lessons" Charlie had given them in case one of the Weasleys was unlucky enough to run into a Dragon).

« Harry didn't try to run away at all, because it wasn't his first adventure, and he's a lot less impulsive than that, » replied Draco.

« So, to sum up, both of you did what you absolutely had not to do? » Fred asked.

« You screamed, Draco. And ran with all your might, Harry? » Continued George.

« In short... That's exactly it, » sighed Draco.

« Actually, Harry isn't the only one looking for trouble... He's rubbed off on you, Dray, » Pansy laughed.

« Oh shut up, » mumbled the blonde, « do you want the rest of the story or not?! »

« Yes, I do! Please, go on then, » Blaise quickly answered.

« Thank you, » said Harry, « I was saying? Ah yes, the immense Dragon was above us, and we didn't know what to do... »

_**The flashback of Harry and Draco's adventures in Romania had begun... What happened once our two friends had actually registered the presence of the Dragon? What did the next part of their adventures over there hold for them?** _


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> I am so, so sorry. I know I'm late. (Like, sooooo late.) But... Y'know... I'm really lazy.  
> BUT, there are the chapter. (And I will say, I laughed so much when I waited this. (and the next chapter...)
> 
> So... I hope you'll enjoy this, and again, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if you see any mistake and don't hesitate to tell me. :)

_Draco looked at Harry for long seconds, trying to see if he was mocking him or not. - Because despite what the brunette said, he regularly did. He found the look on the blond man's face at times like that hilarious... - But Harry's eyes weren't on him. They were behind him. So Draco did what no one with a little survival instinct should ever do, and he turned his head gently in the same direction as the dark-haired man, behind him. And indeed, a huge Dragon - and he knew something about it. He had watched the tournament in fourth year. - was there. And he had noticed them. Maybe Draco wasn't entirely sure, and maybe it wasn't really the right time to ask the question... He felt his throat closing, because he had survived a war when he was just a kid. He had the Dark Lord in his house for a long time and he didn't know how long (Yes. He knew exactly how long. But he preferred to tell himself that he had no idea) and he was still alive to tell it. So it wasn't a Dragon who was going to end his life (when he wasn't even twenty-five yet and had so many plans for the future!) and so, if he had survived everything that had happened in his life since he was eleven years old, he could stay calm, not scream and find a solution in a rational way. He was a Malfoy!_

_« Harry, » he said in a strangled voice, « tell me you know what we have to do so we don't get eaten right now, right now? »_

_« Nope, » replied the brunette, still looking at the Dragon, « I don't know anything. »_

_« It's not the first time you've seen that kind of beast, though. »_

_« Hm...But the fourth year it doesn't count, first of all because I had to piss her off because she was a mother and I had to steal her baby, Draco.Even though technically, it wasn't her real baby, but a pale copy, » Harry thought aloud, « it wasn't that clever, after all... And besides, if anything ever happened, normally, the job of the teachers was to make sure we got out of this alive. (Especially me. Since I had to fulfill the prophecy of my life and kill a being so powerful and dangerous that even Dumbledore was afraid of it. I wasn't even fifteen years old). »_

_« You're getting a little carried away, and let me tell you, Potter, this is absolutely not the time, » Draco cut him off, « although I can see where you're going with this, and I agree with you. But I'm not sure the Dragon would agree to wait until you've finished mourning your life before coming to make you his four o'clock! »_

_« It's true, » admitted Harry, « so I was saying, the Dragons in our Fourth Year have absolutely nothing to do with our current situation. And I can't say that the Dragons of our first year have anything to do with our current situation... »_

_« First year? »_

_« Um... To Gringotts. We had to get out of there fast so it wouldn't all come crashing down on us. So you could say we kind of pissed off the Dragon on purpose. Given that we just jumped on his back to get him to take us out... The Goblins weren't happy that we half destroyed the bank. »_

_« Oh Merlin, » whispered Draco, « you're going to tell me your whole life story from A to Z Potter. But not now! Just tell me what we've got to do! »_

_« I don't know ! »_

* * *

« Wait a second, » Hermione interrupted, massaging her temples, « you're telling us that instead of going gently away from this Dragon, who, I remind you, is one hundred percent carnivorous, you preferred to make conversation about the adventures Harry had had with other Dragons while we were at Hogwarts? »

« That's it, yes » replied Harry with a smile.

« That's, uh... Totally unconscious, and ridiculous, » Hermione reprimanded.

« It's Harry and Draco for you, » replied Pansy, « Harry may have changed in five years, Granger-Weasley, but it's still Harry, and some things will never change. »

« Especially the tendency he has, to act as if he's in absolutely no danger of death, » continued Blaise, « that's not surprising. As for Draco, he has a very great instinct for self-preservation, that's nothing new either. »

« Thank you Blaise, » said the blond man, « I'm glad someone is aware of that. »

« However, » ignored the Italian, « he's been married to Harry Potter for almost four years now, has been obsessed with him since he was three.(Well, it got worse when he finally met him in first year, but that's another story). »

« You put them both together and do the math, » finished Pansy, « things couldn't have happened otherwise, and honestly, if we compare this story to the ones they've already told us, I'd say they were pretty damn careful. »

« You mean they did worse? » Ron asked, suddenly white.

« She means, » said Harry, « it's not as if we haven't been through worse, Hermione, you and I... »

« It's true, Hermione sighed, « but it was a matter of survival, and not because we'd been in a dangerous place out of envy! »

Harry looked at his former best friend for a while, because what she had just said was true... He didn't want to admit it. Didn't even want to think about it, but at the time, they had done what they had done because they had no choice.

« Maybe you're right, » Draco replied in his place as he saw the look in his husband's eyes, « but that doesn't necessarily mean Harry wants a tidy little life with nothing ever going on. What happened to us on our travels was certainly dangerous, but also totally unexpected. »

« And that's what gave us our best memories, » finished Harry slowly.

« Yes, it did. »

« Now that you've cleared it all up, » says George, maybe you could continue the story? »

« We want to know if he ate you or not! Fred continued.

« Twins, » sighed Draco, « you're dear friends to our hearts. But if you could think just a little bit more, I swear our lives would be made a lot easier... If the Dragon had managed to eat us, we wouldn't be here telling you this story... »

« ... Now that you say it, that's probably true... » Fred smiles broadly.

Draco sighed, and wondered what had become of his life, while Harry clearly refrained from bursting into laughter. And Ron, Hermione and Molly looked at the dark-haired man, who looked genuinely blissful. Like they'd never seen him before. - Which made sense. They'd been at war. And there's little way to be happy during a war. Especially when you were the main character in it... -

« So, Draco and I were just... ...talking quietly with a dragon nearby when.... »

* * *

_« You owe me so many explanations Potter, » mumbled Draco, « but for now, get us out of this mess. »_

_« Oh...Draco Malfoy just said a bad word! » mocked the green-eyed brunette._

_« Again, not the time, Potter! »_

_Before Harry had time to say anything, the Dragon, who had been silent until now, made a noise that Draco could only describe as monstrous, startled them both. And Draco, a virile man, who had survived a war full of death and blood, torture and screams, which had been horrible, but he had lived, thought that now was probably the right time to scream so high and so loud that it must have been heard many miles away. And the screaming went on for a long time. And must have pierced at least one of Harry's eardrums. When he finally stopped screaming because it was starting to seriously hurt his throat (and because he had finally understood that it was him, Draco Malfoy the first, who was screaming), the brunette looked at him as if he had just grown a second head._

_« Why did you start screaming like that? » Harry asked gravely and always with one eye on the Dragon._

_« Because it seemed like a good option at the time, » the blond answered._

_« Oh well, of course, go ahead please, go and piss off a dragon that isn't already pissed off with your scream so high that it would make a girl jealous! Go ahead, I'll wait for you very quietly, and watch you get eaten as if it were the most normal thing in the world! » Said Harry crossing his arms across his chest._

_« I don't see you doing much either, Oh Mr. Great Savior, Harry Potter! » Retorted Draco._

_« Because screaming at death like that might help us? »_

_« Excuse me - »_

_Draco didn't really have time to finish his sentence as the Dragon got tired of waiting for them - because he had been polite, thank you very much. He had waited for them to stop talking and finally pay real attention to him. - and began to move more or less quickly towards the two wizards there._

_« Okay, » said Harry with wide-eyed eyes, « okay. We're going for a run. »_

_« Run? Are you sure that's a good idea? »_

_« Absolutely not, but I don't think we're really the choice right now, » replied the dark-haired man, starting to jog followed closely by Draco, « so we'll run as fast as we can, and try to reach the place where Charlie should normally be. »_

* * *

« Wait jus a minutes there. Charlie was close to where you were? » Asked Ron.

« Yes, » said Harry.

« No, » said Draco at the same time than Harry, « he wasn't close at all. »

« It all depends on where you are, » said the dark-haired man shrugging his shoulders.

« Yes, and from where we were, the reserve was more than ten miles away, Harry James Potter, » said Draco.

« Ten miles? » Molly questioned, looking as though she was about to faint.

« ... It's true, » sighed the brunette, « but by running very fast and with the help of adrenaline, ten miles can pass very quickly. »

« Except when a dragon, I'd like to remind you that it's a reptile, with wings and which can, depending on the species, spit fire, is following us and that it can, in fact, catch up with you extremely quickly, » retorted Draco.

« Which he has done, » Pansy added.

« Which he's done, » nodded the Blond Slytherin.

« You're not nice to me, » pouted Harry, « but at the same time you're Slytherins, so we can't expect much kindness from you now, can we? »

« And you're married to one of them, » answered Blaise proudly.

« Why are you proud that I am married to one of the Slytherin, who, I remind you, is not you? » Asked Harry.

« Brotherhood. »

« ... So, I continue my story, » ignored Harry.

« Hey! Don't ignore me! »

* * *

_« What if we don't find him? » Scream the blonde._

_« Don't ask questions and run, Malfoy! » Harry answered._

_And Draco decided to do exactly what Harry told him to do, so he started running at full speed. Quickly catching up with the dark-haired man, the Dragon was on their heels. And Draco swore that if they made it out of there - again... - ...he would make Potter pay. He would make him suffer like never before. And he had torn his pants, and it was one of his favorites!_

* * *

« You mean you hurt him by marrying him? » George laughed.

« Oh, shut up and listen to history, Weasley! » Retorqua Draco.

« ... There's more than one Weasley here, Malfoy. » Said Ron.

« George Weasley, Ronald, George Weasley, it made sense to me. »

« By Merlin, shut up, all of you! And listen Harry, » Pansy interrupted sharply.

* * *

_Harry thought they were doing pretty well, given the circumstances... The Dragon hadn't caught up with them yet - but he suspected it was because he wasn't really trying and was just letting them run, because if he really wanted to, it would have taken him two seconds to catch them. He wasn't an idiot. - So the dark-haired guy was getting more and more hopeful of getting out of there alive... Until the huge reptile (which was red and gold and was beautiful. He would be even more so if he would stop, but that was just a detail) decided that he had played the cat and mouse game long enough, and simply decided to take Harry in his mouth and leave. Leaving Draco running for another five minutes before he realizes that he was now all alone running. Well, alone, at last!_

_« Harry? » Is he calling softly, « Harry?! »_

_He looked around, but not seeing his companion, decided to try calling him louder._

_« HARRY? » he cried, « HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU WILL BETTER ANSWER ME IN THE SECOND WHERE I SWEAR ON MERLIN THAT I WILL BE MAD! »_

_Still no answer, and seeing nothing, either on the ground or in the sky, Draco took ten minutes to panic silently - well, not at all, but he still had some pride. So he was going to say it was silent, and everyone was going to believe him. - Once the ten minutes had passed, and he finally realised that panicking wouldn't bring Harry back - on the other hand, if the Dragon had made Harry his meal, he probably wouldn't come back at all... - he set off for the reserve, because his best option at the moment was to find Charlie Weasley, explain what had happened, and pray that the Weasley would know more or less where to find a Dragon in semi-liberty, who might have possibly swallowed Harry Potter, Savior Of The World Wizard._

* * *

« So Draco's actually getting his brains and his composure back, to finally think when Harry's not with him? » Asked Hermione to Pansy.

« It's always like this, » Pansy sighed, « it's as if Harry just sucks all of Draco's intelligence... It's incredible the first few times, but you get used to it. »

« Maybe you should stop talking about my intellect while I'm in the same room? » Says Draco, « I'm in full possession of my abilities even in the presence of Harry. Who can be very clever. When he wants to be. »

« ... Nobody said anything about Harry's intelligence, » Pansy replied softly, « just yours, Draco darling. »

« That's even worse! »

« Just a fact. But did you find the reserve after all? »

« Yes, » replied Draco, still a little upset, « I found it. Because I have a good sense of direction, and I more or less knew where the reserve was. »

« Which means that he had absolutely no idea where it was, and that he went looking for it simply on instinct, » translated Blaise.

« ... True. »

* * *

_After almost an hour's walk, he was exhausted, he was afraid for Harry, he was alone, hungry and thirsty. He just couldn't take it anymore. He thought about giving up. Anyway, even if Harry hadn't been eaten an hour ago, he would be eaten now, so why go on? Maybe he should just sit and wait for the heat to wipe him out for good. His mother would be sad, but she'd get over it - or not... But it wasn't really Draco's call anymore. - Pansy and Blaise would recover, even though they would probably be lost without Draco for a while. He just wanted to sleep. He shook his head hard, he was Draco Malfoy, and even if now it didn't mean anything, he had to go on, because if there was the slightest chance of finding Harry safe and sound, he was going to take it !_

_Another hour passed, and Draco gave up. He couldn't find anything. It was a void, and even though he was pretty sure that a small town that served as a Dragon Reserve must be nearby (his instincts told him so) he had the distinct impression that he was going in circles. He would walk another ten minutes or so, and if he couldn't find anything, he would stop for the night. That was it._

_When he was about to really give up, he saw lights in the distance. He started to walk faster, hoping very much that this was the reserve where Charlie was working, otherwise he would lose his mind. More than he already was..._

_He arrived at the entrance of the small "town" and went to the first person he found._

_« Excuse me, » he says quickly, « do you know where I can find Charlie Weasley? It's urgent! »_

_« Um... Yes, I'll take you there, visitors usually can't get through there... But considering your condition... »_

_Draco didn't comment. This was no time to antagonize this person, he had things to do and then he could finally sleep. But Harry came first.Because he had priorities! So he followed the person he didn't know, but loved very much right now because he was gonna take him to Charlie Weasley._

_After walking for a while, they arrived at a place where it was already much warmer, which was impressive, because it was already very hot. After walking a few more minutes, Draco began to see Dragons. Because one in the day was not enough, apparently!_

_« Charlie is right there, » said the man who had been kind enough to bring him here._

_« Thank you. Really, thank you. »_

_Without waiting for an answer, Draco went to Charlie, his companion always with him, because if he wasn't accompanied, he had no right to stay here._

_« Charlie Weasley, » he called quietly because he didn't want to piss off a second dragon..._

_« Draco Malfoy, it's a surprise to see you here, » replied the Weasley nonchalantly, « to what do I owe the honor of your visit? »_

_« Normally I was supposed to be with Harry and have a good time, because he decided to bring me here to see you. »_

_« Normally... ? »_

_« Normally, yes. Because a Dragon who clearly wasn't part of this reserve decided to come and chase us and then kidnap Harry and I don't know where he is now. »_

_Charlie stared at Draco for a moment, seemingly deciding the truth of the words the blond man had just said to him._

_« A Dragon kidnapped Harry? Are you sure about that? » He finally asked, « he didn't eat him? Wounded or killed? »_

_« I'm not sure to tell the truth, » said Draco suddenly feeling tired, « but I'm sure if he had just hurt him I would have seen him. And I'm pretty sure he didn't kill him. Because if he did, why did he let me live? »_

_« No one is ever really sure with some Dragons, » replied the redhead, « can you describe him to me? »_

_« Not exactly, » sighed Draco, « but he (or she) was red with gold tips. I don't think it's one of the races that breathes fire. Or maybe he didn't use it this time... But I didn't sit down to look at it, sorry. »_

_« No, it's already a lot, » answered Charlie, « it can help, and I have a little idea of the Dragon you're talking about. »_

_Draco began to have a glimmer of hope again._

_« If it's the Dragon you think, do you think Harry's still alive? »_

_« Oh, certainly, » smiled Charlie, « if it's the right Dragon, he'll be just fine. »_

_The blond didn't understand a thing. But that was usually the case when it had something to do with Harry Potter._

_« Unfortunately, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to go, it's too dark, and it could be far too dangerous, » Charlie suddenly said more seriously._

_« I'm going to follow your advice, » answered Draco wisely._

_« I think you need to eat a little and rest well, and we'll fetch Harry first thing in the morning. »_

_« All right. »_

* * *

« So you went looking for Harry the next day? Asked Hermione in amazement, why not straight away when you arrived?

« Because, as Charlie said, answered Harry before his husband, « it would have been much more dangerous at night. Besides, Draco was hungry and exhausted.

« But...

« He simply took the advice of a professional, Hermione, « Harry said, as everyone should, right?

Hermione didn't say anything, because even though she didn't agree with it, she knew Harry was right...

« And you had trouble finding him the next day?Ron suddenly asked.

« I'd say it was... Complicated," sighed the blond...

_**Did Draco and Charlie find Harry quickly? Was Harry okay? How will this story end? The end is fast approaching...** _


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THERE ! The chapter is finally posted. I hope you'll enjoy it, and I'm sorry for the late posting. 
> 
> See you soon.  
> Marie!

« Complicated? » Ron repeated (somewhat stupidly).

« At the same time, Ronald, saving Harry from the claws of a female Dragon can only be complicated, don't you think? » Draco explained calmly, « especially since Harry himself wasn't making much of an effort to escape either… »

« Why do you say that like it's wrong? » Sulked his husband, « I mean, if I had fought back or even tried to escape, I could have been killed. Or worse, end up in a Dragon's stomach. And let me tell you, Draco, living in a dragon's stomach is not my purpose in life!

« ... Of course you would see it that way, » sighed Draco, patting Harry's cheek, « only you, Love. »

« What? What did I say? » Asked for the brunette.

« Nothing, let me get on with this story before you fry your brain… »

* * *

_The next morning, once Draco was wide awake (because even if Harry had been kidnapped by a Dragon that could possibly eat him, Draco Malfoy wouldn't move an inch to go save him until he was wide awake, and a minimum presentable. He had priorities, after all !) so, once Draco was awake and dressed, he and Charlie left to find Harry._

_What Charlie seemed to have forgotten to tell him was that they would - apparently - have to walk a good two hours before they even saw the Dragon's nest. Draco was not impressed. And unhappy._

_« And you didn't see fit to tell me that we were going to be walking for hours? » he grumbled._

_« I thought it made sense, we're in the middle of the desert, and Dragon's nests are still quite visible from afar, » Charlie explained with a smile (and not the least bit tired), « when we were in the reserve, you didn't see any nests, did you? »_

_« ...Yes, I did. »_

_« I mean, apart from those on the reserve, Malfoy. »_

_« Oh, well... Then no, » admit the reluctant man._

_« Which meant that logically, we would have to walk far enough, and therefore, long enough. »_

_Draco could see that Charlie took him for a fool. But honestly, how was Draco supposed to know all this?_

_« We're Wizards, why walk? »_

_« To avoid scaring the Dragon, who even if she was "nice" could accidentally eat Harry if she got scared. »_

_« Oh. I didn't see it from that angle, » Draco whispered._

* * *

« What do you mean you didn't see it that way? » Ron exclaimed, « everyone knows that you shouldn't scare a Dragon, it's logic. »

« It's logic to you, Ron, because your brother works with them and has explained to you and the rest of the family how to deal with them. » Harry explained calmly, « however, Draco wasn't so lucky, on his side, he was going blind. »

« It's true that it's logical for those who know it, » continued Blaise, « honestly, if I had been in Draco's place, I would have reacted the same way... It's true that in theory we know not to scare a Dragon. However, it doesn't immediately occur to us wizards that a spell can scare dragons. »

« If no one says that dragons are very sensitive to magic, you can't tell. » Says Pansy.

Hermione could see what he was getting at. (She didn't. But she could read anything that was made of paper with things written on it. And she was married to Ron, so she'd talked it over with Charlie). But if you took a step back, it was easy to see how some people who hadn't studied the Dragons might not have known about it.

« Okay, I see, » Ron mumbled in response, « so, after walking a good two hours, you found Harry's nest? »

« ... You could put it that way, » said Draco, starting to tell the story again.

* * *

_« Are we there yet? » Asked Draco for the umpteenth time._

_« Almost, » sighed Charlie, « I really wonder how Harry can travel with you when you're a spoiled brat when you walk more than twenty minutes… »_

_« First of all, I take offense at what you just said. » Draco replied, secondly, « I don't travel with Potter, we run into each other wherever we go. So we go a long way together because we don't have much choice. »_

_« I stand by what I said: You travel together. »_

_« I don't even know why I'm always trying to explain things that nobody wants to understand, » mumbled the blond, « yet what I'm saying is simple, isn't it? »_

_« Very, but what you're telling me is that you and Harry are traveling together and you're just in denial, » mocked the redhead, « but don't worry, it's no shame! »_

_Draco didn't think it was necessary to answer that. Partly because he knew Charlie was right. But mainly because he was better than that, and wasn't going to play his game!_

_He was still pouting in his corner when he saw something swallowing the huge air in the distance. At first he didn't say anything, because they were in the desert and he was pretty sure he'd been hallucinating for a little while. (Now he more or less understood how Harry had felt when they first saw each other. Even though he would never tell him)._

* * *

« Except you just said it, Love, » teased Harry.

« I said absolutely nothing, » said Draco, « now you shut up and let me speak, because I don't know about you, but I'd like to have finished this story before sunrise because I need to sleep if I'm going to have beautiful skin in the morning. And be able to be in the presence of a child full of energy. Or two kids, because I'm counting you in… » 

* * *

_But after a few minutes, and the thing (which was indeed huge) didn't go away, and usually Draco's hallucinations tended to change (he still didn't know why, but he was trying not to think about it too much) so he decided to say something. Because even though logic would dictate that Charlie would be aware of the presence of this... Whatever it was, he hadn't said anything. So it was either nothing important, or he thought it was something so logical that he just hadn't thought to warn his fellow traveler, or he hadn't seen him. (Draco didn't like any of these three options. But he was tired, he was hungry, and he felt dirty, so nothing appealed to him now)._

_« Charlie? » He called_

_« Yes? »_

_« Are you seeing what I'm seeing right now? »_

_« ... The desert? In Romania? »_

_« No, I mean yes. But I mean, the big, huge thing there? »_

_« Oh. Yeah, I see it. But at the same time I've been aware of it for a long time now. »_

_So that was option two. Draco gritted his teeth. Now was not the time to lose patience, he had a wild Harry to save, because apparently he couldn't do it alone. So he did some breathing exercises before he spoke again._

_« And didn't you think maybe you should give me a heads-up? » He asked with a false calm, « because I don't know what's here? Because I don't work here, I don't live here, and this is literally the first time in my life that I've set foot in this place? »_

_« Oh, now that you mention it… »Mumbled Charlie, « sorry. So, what you're seeing is the nest of the Dragon that has Harry. »_

_Well, at least it had the merit of answering the question, "Where is the Savior of the World Wizard? »_

_« And does that tell us if he's still alive or not? »_

* * *

« Wait, did you really think a nest could give you that answer? »Asked Blaise surprised.

« I was in a deserted place in Romania with one of the Weasley children, Harry had been kidnapped by a Dragon, I had slept very badly, I hadn't eaten since the day before, and even though I had showered before leaving to look for the brunette, I felt like I'd never been so dirty, » said Draco, « so forgive me for thinking that someone who works with dragons might be able to tell whether or not a massacre had taken place just by looking at a nest in the distance. »

The room was silent, no one dared to answer Draco. (However, no one could tell if they were afraid of the blond's reaction, were in shock, or simply astonished at his stupidity).

« ... Did you seriously think that if there had been a massacre, the nest would still be in such good shape? » Harry finally asked.

« Because that's what you're focusing on? » Hermione wondered.

« It's an important question, » contra the brunette without even looking at her, « and I'm not really sure we can call it a massacre if it involves only one victim… »

« Harry, love of my life? » Says Draco.

« Yes? »

« Shut up. »

* * *

« I'd say so, » replied Charlie with an amused look.

« I'll believe you, but only because apparently you're good at your job, » mumbled Draco.

« Malfoy, if a Saviour had been killed, the nest wouldn't be intact, » sighed Charlie, « firstly because I don't think the Saviour would have let it go quietly and secondly because dragons are not really known for doing things in subtlety and without leaving traces. You don't have to work with them to find out. »

« Oh… » 

Charlie shook his head gently, because Draco Malfoy was annoying, irritating, and a "mortal enemy to be avoided at all costs, or if ever met, not to be let go because someone like him is too dangerous to be let loose," according to his mother, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Charlie doesn't quite agree with them after all. (First of all, because he apparently traveled part-time with Harry, and if Harry trusted him, Charlie could only do the same.And secondly because he was, admittedly, more on the side of the "Aristocrat who prefers cleanliness and his home over a desert in Romania," but there he was, walking with him, meeting a Dragon who apparently liked Harry enough to take him along.Which was no small thing.

« So, in fact, if I've been following everything, » Draco began speaking again, « we're heading for the nest. But then what do we do? Do we wait quietly or... ? »

« We go up there. » The older one simply replied.

« ... We go up there? » Choked Draco.

« Yes. That's what I just said. »

« But, uh... Did you say we shouldn't do magic so we don't agitate the Dragon? »

« We don’t. »

That conversation seemed to amuse Charlie Weasley far too much for Draco's taste.

« So how are we gonna do this? » Asked the blond even though he was afraid of the answer.

« We have two options left, » said Charlie, « the first is to ride barehanded in a muggle style. »

« No way, » replied Draco immediately.

« ... I knew it, you could have let me finish, » sighed the redhead, « the second option is to take the broomsticks I took with me. »

« Shrunk? »

« Indeed, » smiled Charlie.

« But, uh... Magic? »

« The magic to grow two brooms is less, it won't disturb the ambient magic already present around here, » Charlie explained, « if we had appeared here, the level of magic would have been much higher. It all depends on the type of magic. »

« Fascinating, » whispered Draco, « once we've saved Harry and I've strangled him with my hands, I'll have quite a few questions to ask you about it. »

« That's quite all right. »

The rest of the ride was spent in complete silence, and Draco didn't know if it was just because no one wanted to talk anymore, or if it was so as not to disturb the Dragon who was getting closer and closer to them. (And Draco wondered for the umpteenth time what he had done to deserve this. He loved the Dragons, in theory and in books. But they were magical beasts of enormous power, and they were scary. Even though the blond man had survived a war where his whole family was on the wrong side. His mother aside). But since he had to save the other idiot, he was going to do it.

« We've arrived, » Charlie spoke softly, « I'm going to enlarge the broomsticks, and on my signal we're going to start climbing slowly. »

« All right, » answered Draco just as calmly.

« Once we're on the broomsticks we mustn't make another sound, » explained the redhead, « there's little chance the Dragon will be there, it would have been obvious. On the other hand, it might not be too far away. So be careful, and above all, stay focused. »

« Understood," nodded the blond man. »

So Charlie enlarged the broomsticks, and passed one to Draco. He prepared himself and waited for the redhead's signal to start the climb quietly and above all silently.

* * *

« So, no killing? » Asked Fred teasingly.

« I'm not sure I was right to talk about my concern for Harry's survival, » mumbled Draco in response, « It's not as if it matters whether he's alive or not, right. »

« That's not the point, dear Draco, » counter George, « it's just that you're predicting a "massacre" when there's absolutely no evidence to indicate it. It's cute as hell. »

« You know what? I'm just going to continue my story as if I hadn't just been interrupted, sulked Draco. »

Before starting his story again, he made himself comfortable and took the time to give his husband a little bump on the back of the head that didn't hide his giggles. (And since the blonde was a gifted being, he managed to do so without looking at the said husband).

* * *

Charlie was quick to give his signal, and with Draco, they began the climb slowly but surely. The blond was aware of everything around him, paying attention to the smallest details, the slightest movement and the slightest noise around him. As Charlie had said, it was clear that the dragon wasn't there. (So it was the best time to go and retrieve the package that was the so-called savior of the wizard's world).

After a few minutes, they reached the nest. Draco stayed behind Charlie as a precaution. He stared at him while the redhead looked into the nest. He was getting impatient when Charlie turned to him.

« He's there, awake and well, » he said to the blond, « and I don't think he was in any hurry to be saved. »

« What? »

Draco approached the nest to see that Harry was indeed there, cuddling one of the baby dragons.

« What do you think you're doing, you idiot? » He spoke coldly, surprising Harry.

« Keep your voice down, » ordered the dark-haired man, « you'll scare the poor things away!"

« Oh God, he's an idiot! »

« And you're a heartless one if you can't see what's cute when it's in front of you, » Harry said without looking at him.

Draco tried to relax for a few moments. (It didn't work.) Then he tried to convince himself that killing the Hero of the Wizard World himself was a very, very bad idea. (It already worked a little more.) Before he started talking again.

« Harry James Potter, do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw that Dragon take you away? » He spoke with clenched teeth.

Harry stopped moving when he heard this sentence, his face looking sheepish, as if he had just realized what had happened.

« Oh, it's true that when you look at it like that… »

« Harry, » Charlie interrupted, « I know the Dragon likes you, and that she's taken you, for some reason, for one of her little ones, but you know you can't stay here, don't you? »

« I know, » sighed Harry, « but they're so cute! But it's true that the mother, even though she's very welcoming and nice, scares me a little... Besides, if you had seen what she wanted me to eat… »

Draco held on really tight not to let himself fall off his broom... Or hit his head. Or even to turn around and resume his journey away from the happy fool in front of him.

« Say goodbye to your new friends, Harry, » sighed Draco, « I think we should be long gone by the time the Dragon Mother returns, because maybe YOU survived it, but I'm not sure that it would be the same for me. »

« ... All right, » Harry replied sadly.

* * *

« Then it all happened very quickly, » continued Draco, « once we had managed to untie Harry from his baby dragons. »

« You still have to admit they were adorable, » mumbled the brunette.

« I can admit it," sighed the blonde, rubbing his temples, « but that's not the point, Potter. »

« Once Harry came out of the nest, did anything happen? » asked Hermione, who had managed to remain more or less silent.

« The Dragon Mother spotted us quickly. Chased us. Harry smiled at her, because apparently he didn't want us to survive another day, so he made it very clear to her where we were. Once we were far enough away from the nest, we were able to use magic to reappear in the reserve, » Draco almost recited, and that was the end of the story.

Everyone remained silent, Harry and Draco because they were watching the reactions of those present. Blaise and Pansy were just wondering how someone who put himself and his family's safety first could have ended up with a man who jumped headfirst into danger and liked it. The twins laughed because that's the way they were. Molly and Hermione were on the verge of hyperventilating because it was Harry and even though they knew he had changed, it didn't stop the cold sweats. And Ron... Ron would have wanted to be there at that time and go through all this with Harry. But at the same time... Imagining Draco going through all this because of Harry (which was hilarious, honestly) and the fact that the blond guy stayed anyway... In other words, he respected the blond a little bit more. (But really, a little bit.) (Almost nothing.) (Because he was Ron. You shouldn't have asked for too much.)

« And now that you've had one of the stories of our lives, I'd like to go to sleep. » Talking Draco suddenly, « I'm sure we'll see each other again soon. »

Everyone understood the message (which was clear...) and got up, it was getting late, we had to admit it.

« Will we see each other soon? » Hermione asked hopefully.

« ... Normally, » Harry answered calmly, « what has to happen will happen, Hermione. »

She just nodded. Before following her husband and the rest of the family to the front door.

**_The story is nearing its end. How will the relationship between Harry and the Weasleys (and Hermione) evolve over time?_ **


	14. Chapter 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I AM SOOO SORRY!  
> With (sooo much) delay, here’s the last chapter to this story.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it.  
> (I’ll come back later with a one shot I writed last year with much more of Gabriel in it. For Halloween. And with Dragon. (Or not haha.)
> 
> Stay safe and take care.  
> Happy holidays!  
> Marie.

Only Pansy and Blaise were still with Harry and Draco, the house was silent, all immersed in their thoughts. It had been an eventful day. (And, no lie, it had been a busy few days...)There was a lot to think about. harry had so many questions now. He had given the Weasleys a second chance, but he was still hesitant. Had it been the right decision?

(Honestly, he knew that if they hadn't, they would have insisted until Harry agreed. Or disappear again - which wasn't good for the kid, come to think of it). - Or even explodes so much that it does damage. Or hurt people...) So that was the logical solution. 

He would have liked so much to have been able to see the future, and to know how everything was going to turn out. Because he had his doubts. Everybody had their doubts. (Draco was the first, we agreed.) And above all, it wasn't because he had allowed them back into his life that he had forgiven them all, or was totally blind to their personalities. (We weren't changing the way people were. That was a fact and he knew it). But was it wrong to hope for the best? (Well, okay, not with Ginny. He'd definitely written her off for good. Even though he knew she didn't. He knew she wasn't going to sit around doing nothing for long. But as long as he knew about it, he could do something to stop her from making it all go to hell). (Because he was a Wizard and was, without a doubt, the most powerful of his generation, if not one of the most powerful at all).

« What do your? » Finally asked Draco to their two friends.

« For what? » Asked Blaise.

Draco didn’t answer, but looked at him with a face that said: « Are you kidding me right now? » (Blaise shrugged his shoulders, not looking the last bit sorry. But it was Blaise, and he was everything but the mysterious, unapproachable being that many people thought he was.) (It was a shame, really.)

« I think that what Draco means is, what do you think of the conversation, and the time that the Weasleys spent here. » Pansy explained calmly.

« Oh, I see, » said Blaise, « what I think of it... Honestly I couldn't tell you, I didn't really know them before. And the little I did know was what I wanted to see when we were at Hogwarts, and what Harry told us about it, so... »

« He’s not wrong, » Harry mumbled.

« But it looks pretty good, I think, » continued the Italian, « I mean, you never know, and everybody knows you shouldn't chase the natural or it comes back at a gallop, but if you're careful, and you don't have high expectations, I think it might go well. »

« I never had high expectations of them, » Draco replied with an air of disdain.

« ...True, but that could be the case with Harry, » Blaise added.

« I don’t know », sighed the latter, « I mean, of course I want it to work. Because they’ve still been a big part of my life, and I think that matters, and I’d like them back in my life. Especially because if it doesn’t work, I’m not sure they’re going to stop trying. »

« If we have to blame them for anything, it’s not their tenacity. » Said Pansy.

« I know. But I don't think I have high expectations of them. I know how they are, or at least how they can be.So I'm just going to take it one day at a time and see what happens. »

« I think they're willing to make an effort, » Pansy thoughtfully added, « oh, not much either! But just enough to stay in your life. Even though I also think that you'll have to put them in their place from time to time... »

Harry sighed, but he agreed with her. It was exhausting just thinking about it.

« All I want is for them to understand that they are absolutely not on my list of priorities, » sighed Harry, massaging his temples, « Draco and Gab' are my priority, you're close behind —» he said.

« Oh Harry, you flatter us » teased Blaise. (Harry ignored him royally).

« My personal life is a priority, honestly, I don't even think they're in the top 05... »

« Which is normal, » reassured Draco, « and for the moment at least, I think they know. You just have to remind them from time to time, Love. »

« And be careful with Ginny, » added Pansy, « I don't think she's doing anything drastic, but you have to be on your guard. »

« I know. » Harry simply said.

After a while of talking about everything and nothing, Pansy and Blaise went home, while Harry and Draco simply went to get ready for the night and went to bed shortly afterwards.

* * *

As for the Weasleys, once they all returned, they went to settle in the living room, nobody wanting to go to sleep for the moment. After all, a lot had happened today. They had to assimilate everything.

« So...We're officially back in Harry's life, » Ron finally spoke, « and I'm not even sure that's good news... »

« I'm with you, » Hermione replied with a sigh, « he's changed so much... It's like he's a totally different person. However, I think it's a good thing. »

« Do you think so? » Asked her husband.

« Yes, it has opened our eyes to a lot of things, such as the fact that not everything stays the way we thought or wanted when we were just teenagers in the middle of a war. »

« It's true, » says Molly, « or even the fact that he wasn't really in our family, either by blood, let alone marriage, no matter how much we wanted him. »

« And that he made his own way, » George added.

« Even though we knew it all along, » Fred said.

The silence returned after what the twins had just said. Hermione knew they were absolutely right, and despite her frustration that she had not been the one who knew all those years what Harry needed, she was willing to admit that everything she had seen today was the real Harry, not the one she had known more than ten years ago.

And maybe it was a good thing in the end, that he was not the same anymore. From a logical point of view, that he was happy, and that he had managed to get over the horrors of the war, which he had surely suffered more than others, was something to rejoice about, wasn't it? Yet Hermione would be lying if she said it wasn't... Frustrating? She didn't know exactly how to describe the emotions she was feeling. But she would put all that aside, because she wanted to be a part of this new Harry's life, and even though she wasn't stupid and knew it wouldn't be easy, and it wouldn't be all nice and rosy, and there was a risk that everything would break again, but most of all, she knew that nothing would ever be the same again, she still wanted to try. Because it was better that it didn't work, rather than her living in regret all her life, right?

Ron, on the other hand, was quite... Mitigated. He didn't know if he should be happy, having more or less regained contact with the one he had called his best friend for so long, angry because the said "best friend" was now much closer to the enemy than to them, or even resigned, because he was closer to the enemy, had married the enemy, and had wanted to wipe them out of his life without even a single explanation, but now, when all was said and done, he was ten times happier with the enemy than he had been with them. (Even though, okay, they were at war at the time, so it's true that it wasn't comparable, but all the same!).

He knew. He knew very well that he had anger management problems. His jealousy and much more. He wasn't as dumb as people seemed to think. He knew it was going to blow up at some point. And he could only hope that it wouldn't be too bad, that he could control some of it, at least, and that Harry knew about it, and would expect it. (He could never love Draco, and the other two Slytherin. But he could try to tolerate them. For Harry's sake). (At least ignore them.) Because he was Ronald Weasley, he knew his limits, and he knew when and how to go beyond them. And if he couldn't, well... He would take it upon himself and explode when he got home, wouldn't he? It was the only solution he could see to make it work.

Molly was... Sad. Sad because she had finally figured out what she had done to Harry. Sad because she finally had to rule out her dream of having him legally and officially in the family. Sad because even though Ginny had gone too far, she was still his little girl. Sad, because she loved the dreams and hopes she had for the post-war years. Sad because she had to tear up the plans and projects she had made. (Some alone, some with Ginny, some with Hermione and Ronald.) But she had new hope. And she wanted Harry in their lives. Little Harry, who had, after all, grown up so well. And she was happy, because she thought of him as if he was one of her sons, and she couldn't help but be happy. It didn't matter that he was happy with a Malfoy, a Slytherin, and not with his daughter. She was tenacious, and even if all her plans had fallen through, she would do everything in her power to keep Harry in their lives, and not spoil the chance he had given them. (But she was Molly Weasley. She had flaws she couldn't fix. But she would tell when the time was right). (Harry had made it clear to them that if they crossed the line, he would not hesitate to erase them permanently from his life. She didn't want that).

Arthur was happy that his family understood. Happy that Harry took his life into his own hands, and found his happiness. He was happier than he had been in a long time. But honestly, it was getting late and all he wanted to do at the moment was to go to bed!

The twins had always been on Harry's side. Because it was Harry who had always believed in them, had always been there for them. And they had always thought that the least they could do was be there for him. To believe in him. To accept his choices. And to protect him as best they could. And they had never regretted that choice. Not once. And they were just happy to see that Harry finally got what he wanted. And to see that their family wasn't totally blind to it all, and had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to give it a chance so they could be with him again. Even though nothing would be the same as before, of course. There was only one problem left...

« What about Ginny? » Asked Fred.

« What Ginny? » Asked Molly

« How can we be sure she'll leave Harry alone? » Fred continued questioning.

« We can't, » Hermione sighed, « and honestly, I think we all know she won't stop there. »

« It's true, » said Ron, « all we can do is try to do damage control. »

The silence quickly returned to its place, they had not forgotten that Ginny was in the house right now. And that she was currently on her way down. (It was hard not to hear her when everything was quiet in the house).

« You’re back? » she asked as she entered the room.

« Not long ago, yes. » Arthur replied with a little hesitation.

« Oh, all right, » said Ginny, shrugging her shoulders, « I hope the next time we go to see Harry it will be more cheerful. And just with him. »

« Ginny... » Ron began.

« I know he was a little on edge and couldn't really say what he wanted to say in front of the blond snake, » she continued without listening to Ron, « but hopefully we'll be able to see him when he's alone and everything will be better. »

She went to sit on one of the couches.

« Ginny, » sighed Hermione, « it's not. Harry is married, has a child with Malfoy, and that will remain the case no matter what you try to do. So, if you ever want to be lucky enough to be in the same room with him without him getting angry or leaving, I'd advise you to just forget about it and move on. »

« What— »

« Hermione has right, Ginny darling, » Molly added, « we all wanted him to be part of the family. Let him marry you, and live a happy life like Ron and Hermione, but that won't happen. It's sad, yes. But that's just the way it is. He found his happiness elsewhere, you have to accept that. »

« Are you turning against me? » exclaimed the youngest in the room.

« No, » replied Arthur in a firm voice, « we want Harry to stay in our lives. We've driven him away once, not twice. You have to grow up, Ginevra, and learn that you don't always get what you want in life. Yes, it's frustrating. Yes, it's sad. And yes, we would all have liked it to be the way you wanted it to be. But no, it won't, you have to deal with it. »

« Dad— »

« You disgraced us when we were in HIS house, surrounded by HIS friends and HIS family, I will not allow that to happen again. Whether we are with you or not. Have I made myself understood? »

« But he must— »

« Have I made myself understood, Ginevra Weasley? » Arthur repeated in a cold voice.

« Yes, dad. » Murmured Ginny.

« Just because you're an adult now doesn't mean you have the right to do what you want. We know you, Ginny, » Hermione spoke softly, « we know you won't stop there. And if you go too far, you will end up in Azkaban. »

« But— »

« You are not above the law. »

Ginny looked at them as if they had lost their minds. But they were right. About all of it. Maybe she would have ended up going too far if they weren't there to hold her back.

She would probably never stop wanting to take Harry back from Draco. But she also knew that he would never be in love with her. (That wouldn't stop her from trying. Oh no, but never as aggressively as now. And she knew it would never come to anything). (She had, after all, nothing left to lose on that side, right?)

« You're right, » she says looking into the distance, « but I don't want him to be happy with the other one. »

They looked at her sadly. They were going to have to keep an eye on her. After all, you never know... do you?

**One Year Later:**

So much had happened in one year. The Weasleys were still in Harry's life. Sure, there had been ups and downs. Harry was always suspicious. He knew they still hadn't accepted Draco (they would never accept him, to be honest.) but they were trying and it was more than Harry had hoped for.

Oh, Draco didn't accept them either, but he was in love with Harry and would do anything for him. So he said nothing, grit his teeth, and put up with them because it made Harry happy. (Whatever he said, the brunette was really willing to cut them out of his life, but he wouldn't be happy to do it. The Weasleys were a big part of his life, he wanted them with him. Maybe not as a family. Or even as a friend. But he didn't want to be at war with them either).

Pansy and Blaise were true to themselves, they had not promised to support the Weasleys, and they were not shy about showing it. (Even though they were not hostile towards them. And that a kind of ceasefire had been in place between them for a few months now...) (They had scared Gabriel horribly, Draco was angry with them, Harry was angry with everyone. So the ceasefire was born). (They mainly avoided each other. Simpler.)

Gabriel was still uncomfortable in their presence, but seemed to accept them more and more. He felt that his father didn't like them, and that his dad was reserved about them. And if his parents weren't really close to them, Gabriel wasn't either.

The twins were always having so much fun. They were on their guard too, but spent more time making fun of Harry and Draco than anything else. (They were true to themselves, after all.)

Ginny had not reappeared often. But the few times they had seen her, she had totally ignored Draco and Gabriel, and concentrated on Harry. She was trying to get him back. It wasn't working. She had crossed the line once or twice, but now Harry thought it was more out of habit than real desire... (Or not. He was never sure when she was involved).

The media wouldn't leave them alone, but it was calmer. (It will surely reappear when Gabriel is older.) (And Harry knew how to be persuasive.)

But all this is a story for later. Harry and Draco are as happy as they can be right now. Life has its ups and downs. But they only take the positive and discard the negative.

_**Their story doesn't end there. Who knows, maybe one day we will find them again. Later on. And maybe this new story will be much more joyful. Because they deserve it, don't you think?** _


End file.
